Rensmee's Saga: Polar Star
by terahteapot
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. Renesmee's life is taking off as she starts school and meets new friends, but they are just like her. She finds her life is getting more stressful by the day as the Volturi start a battle against the Cullens to try and destroy them. And with some more new additions on the way, Renesmee is in for one big adventure. Please R&R! *COMPLETE*
1. First Day at School

**_Renesmee's Saga: Polar Star_**

**_Book 1_**

**Chapter One**

**First Day at School**

**Bella POV**

"Alice! Hurry up! We are going to be late!" I yell up the staircase. I was a little stressed today, it was my baby's first day at school. Renesmee's growing had slowed down and we had decided that she should go to school, socialize with children her own age, we all knew she didn't care for home schooling. She was really excited, and Alice was too, she had said that Renesmee's first day at school was a very special occasion and that she should dress her up nicely so she could have great first impressions. Renesmee had agreed with this, I knew she loved Alice dressing her up, she loved clothes and hair things and shoes, unlike me.

"She's perfect now! Bella, don't rush me!" Alice shouts. "Get ready to be amazed by your daughter's beauty!"

I heard the creak of the bedroom door and Renesmee says with excitement in her voice, "Mommy! Mommy, Aunt Alice made me look beautiful!" She runs down the stairs after Alice and my lips spread into a wide smile. She does look beautiful, she is wearing a cute long sleeved red top with a picture of a rainbow on it, a denim skirt that isn't too long and isn't too short, and red sandals with little red bows on them. Her bronze ringlets fall loosely around her shoulders and spin all the way down to her bum. I also notice she is wearing the locket I gave her the night before the Volturi came. She always called it her lucky necklace.

"Sweetie, come here!" I say, crouching down and hold my arms out, she runs into them and I can feel her quivering in excitement. "You look like a princess, Queen Nessie." I declare.

"Thank you, Momma." She says. "Momma, are Jakey and Daddy coming with us to take me to school?"

"Of course they are, Ness. Your dad is just packing up your lunchbox and Jake will be here in a minute. Now, baby girl, do you remember the story?" I ask.

Renesmee takes a deep breath, "Grandma and Grandpa are my Mommy and Daddy, you and Aunt Rosalie are my sisters, Aunt Alice and Uncle Emmett are brother and sister and Uncle Edward and Uncle Jasper are brothers. I am adopted."

"Well done, sweetheart." I say proudly. If I could cry I probably would right now, where has the time gone? My baby is going to school! "I'm going to miss you, babes!" I say, hugging her close.

"Aw, let me take a snapshot!" Alice grins, taking out her phone and taking a picture.

"Alice, you know I hate having my picture taken." I moan.

"Which I don't understand as you are so beautiful." Edward comes in and wraps his arms around my waist. He sniffs, "Jacob's here."

"JAKEY!" Renesmee yells, she runs to the front door and throws it open, making it clatter. She jumps on to him like a little monkey and clings to him.

"Hey, Ness. Ready for your first day?" Jacob asks my daughter. She nods vigorously. "I'm going to meet new people, make new friends, do schoolwork, play in the playground, have a new teacher, have lunch at school, do more schoolwork..." Renesmee babbles on and on for what seems like 5 minutes.

"Come on then, Nessie. Or we'll be late." Edward sighs, he grabs his car keys and Jacob, me and Edward walk out. Renesmee is still hanging on to Jacob, they take their place on the backseat, though Jacob keeps on banging his head every time we go over a speed bump. We park outside a happy looking school, it had a large playground with swings, a slide, a climbing frame, some old tires, there are little girls with skipping ropes and boys kicking a ball around. There are rainbows and animals and smiley faces painted on the brick walls and children's drawings stuck on the windows. Suddenly Renesmee shrinks back, quiet, "I'm scared." She whispers.

"Don't be." I say.

"Everyone will like you!" Edward enthuses.

"You'll make heaps of new friends!" Jacob says enthusiastically.

"I hope so." Nessie murmurs, "Will you walk with me to my new class?"

"Of course." I say. I open the car door an take Nessie's hand. Her pale, warm little fingers are shaking. I was sure everyone would like her, she was just such a likeable person, she had a warm, bubbly personality and was never mean, she was kind and selfless. Even so, I was a little worried about her.

Her classroom seemed bright, it was painted a mural, a Noah's ark theme, with all different animals and the tables were different colours, shaped in nice shapes, stars and hearts and rockets. I started to feel a little less worried.

All the children lined up outside the classroom, it was time for us to go. "Good Luck, Renesmee!" I whisper as we walk out of the school.

**Renesmee POV**

I was really excited now, but also so nervous! There were so many children! We all lined up and our new teacher told us to go and stand in the classroom, she was young, in her twenties I expect, she had soft blonde hair, leather boots, a pencil skirt and a white blouse. "Hello class! My name is Mrs Beaker, I will be your teacher for this year. Now please may you introduce yourselves, form a line, and then I will assign you your tables."

I stood in the line and watched as the first child stepped out, she had pale skin, soft chocolate brown hair and startling emerald green eyes, "I'm Juliet West, I live with my Aunt Molly in a house in Forks, I come from England, I moved to Forks 2 years ago." She blushed and Mrs Beaker assigned her to the 'Star' table.

A little girl with red hair and blue eyes stepped out, "I'm Natalie. I am 5." She stopped there. Thank for the information overload...

It was my turn next, "My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I am adopted, I live with my adopted Mommy and Daddy, my real sisters Bella and Rosalie, my adoptive brothers, Jasper, Emmett and Edward, and my adoptive sister, Alice. I play the piano, saxophone, violin and I can speak fluent Portuguese and Latin, and my favorite film is Titanic." Everyone stared at me. Hmmm, maybe most 5 year olds don't speak Portuguese and Latin, and don't play instruments, and they probably don't even know what the Titanic was...

"That was lovely, Renesmee. Please go to the 'Star' table." Mrs Beaker says.

I walk over to the seat next to Juliet, "Hi, do you mind if I sit here?" I ask. She looks up and gives me a smile, "Of course you can."

"I'm Renesmee." I say.

"I'm Juliet, but most people call me Julie or Lettie." She introduces herself.

"Most people call me Nessie or Ness." I say. I liked this girl, she seemed friendly. I also loved what she was wearing, it was a white knee length dress with little silver diamante flowers sewn on to it. Her shoes matched her dress, and she had a little butterfly hairclip in her pin straight hair.

"What's your favorite color?" I ask randomly.

"Pink." She says happily, "What's yours?"

"I like purple." I shrug. "What about your favorite animal"

"Zebras." Julie says, "Yours?"

"Wolf." I say, thinking of my Jacob. I had only been at school 5 minutes and I already missed him, it's because he was always with me every second of every minute of every hour of every day.

We talked about favorite's until it was recess, we filed out, me and Juliet holding hands, we were friends already. We walked around the playground until she said to me quietly, "Renesmee, are you a half vampire?"

I look at her with wide eyes, how did she know? I sigh, "Yes. And I know you are too."

She also sighed, "Yes, only my mother died when I was born and my dad died after that, there was a huge attack on our village, so now I live with my Aunt Molly. Are your adoptive parents vampires?"

"They aren't my adoptive parents, my real parents are Bella and Edward. All my family are vampires." I say.

Juliet's eyes go as round a saucers, "Your mom survived?"

I blush with guilt, "My dad saved her at the last moment. I'm sorry about your Mom."

"It was my fault." Lettie whispers, I see her eyes getting shiny.

"It wasn't!" I say quickly, "You were just growing, you didn't mean to!"

Juliet gives me a weak smile, "Thanks, Nessie. You are kind. Will you be my best friend?"

I smile widely, "I'd love to!"

Two girls run over to us both, "Hi! I'm Chloe!" One says.

"And I'm Zoe." The other one says, they are identical, probably twins.

"We're playing house. Would you like to play?" Chloe says (Or maybe Zoe).

"I'm Mommy." Zoe says (Or maybe Chloe).

"Yes please." Me and Juliet say.

"And I'm baby." Chloe says.

"What would you like to be?" They both ask.

"I'll be a dog." I say.

"I'll be a big sister." Juliet says. We go into the Wendy house and play happily for a while until Recess is over. I'm so glad I have a best friend.

**Edward POV**

"Daddy! I'm home!" Renesmee calls out.

"Hello, princess!" I say, picking her up and spinning her around.

"Daddy, I said that my best friend Juliet can come round to play, can she?" Renesmee asks, hopefully, giving me her puppy dog eyes I can't resist.

"OK, Nessie. If Juliet phones her mom-"

"Her Aunt Molly." Renesmee corrects me, waggling her finger at me.

"If Juliet phones her Aunt Molly then yes." I smile.

"YAY!" Renesmee squeals, jumping out of my arms and on to the front porch. I loved my daughter so much, my worries were wasted, she had made a friend, which was really good.

She came running back in, dragging a pretty little girl with her, she had brown hair and grass green eyes. I smiled at her, "Hi, honey, I'm Renesmee's father."

She looked solemn, "It's very nice to meet you, Mr Cullen."

I laugh, "Call me Edward, honey. Would you two like a snack?" I ask them.

"Yes please." They both say.

"What would you like?" I ask.

"Could we have some fresh fruit pleas?" Renesmee asks.

"Is that okay, Juliet?" I ask the small girl.

"Yes, thank you." She says, she was such a polite child.

I went into the kitchen and found two bowls, one patterned with red and pink hearts and the other one patterned with dancing mice-Renesmee's bowl. Jacob had bought her a set one Christmas, she had the cutlery, the cup and the mug and the bowl. She loved the set.

I cut up some apple, banana, strawberries, blackberries and peaches. I bought it into the girls, who were curled up on the sofa, watching iCarly on TV. "Here you are girls." I say.

"Thank you, Daddy." Renesmee says.

"Thank you, Mr Cullen." Juliet says.

"I told you to call me Edward, Juliet." I say.

"Sorry, sir." She says, bowing her head.

"No, darling, I wasn't scolding you, just we aren't formal here." I say and she smiles at me.

"Daddy, where is Mommy?" Renesmee asks.

"Aunt Alice dragged her out on a shopping trip." I say, rolling my eyes, my poor angel hated shopping.

"Aw, poor Mommy." Renesmee says.

"Doesn't your Mom like shopping?" Juliet asks Renesmee. Oh, she didn't know the half of it.

"No. But my Aunt Alice really does!" Renesmee giggles. Her laugh is like the sound of golden wind chimes, I love it when Renesmee laughs, her chocolate brown eyes sparkle.

When the girls finish their fruit they go upstairs to Renesmee's room. I know what I should do. "GIRLS! I'M GOING OUT! ESME WILL WATCH YOU BOTH!" I run out the door to save my wife.

**Juliet POV**

I really liked Renesmee's room, it was a pale purple and had posters stuck all over the wall, there was a really big glossy one for the Titanic movie and there was a poster of Demi Lovato, another one of Selena Gomez. There were also lots of photos, she had a double bed with a leopard print duvet, she had wrote her name in diamante on the headboard. There were cuddly toys littering the bed, and she had a pink freezer bunny lamp, she had a TV, an Xbox, a Wii, a laptop and a big bookshelf, full of books, computer games and other video games.

"You are so lucky, Renesmee!" I exclaim.

"Thanks, Juliet. What do you want to do?"

We played on her laptop, mucking about on Sims, making ourselves and then building houses for us. We said we'd be best friends for ever.

**This took me forever to write but I'm really happy with what I've done! I really enjoyed writing this! I really hope you review because I want this story to be successful! I'll give you a special shout out if you review!**


	2. Honey

**Chapter Two**

**Special thanks to Lydia98! I hope you like this chapter and review again!**

**Renesmee POV**

"Can Lettie come hunting with us?" I beg. Mom cocked her head to one side, thinking. "Pleeeaaaase!" I say, giving her big wide puppy dog eyes and fluttering my eyelashes.

"Alright, then." Mom says, "I'll go and pick her up."

I dressed in normal hunting clothes, an ordinary periwinkle blue top and stylishly faded jeans, along with my favorite purple trainers. I skipped downstairs and ran to the car where Mom, and Dad waited. I jumped in the backseat, "Momma, can I see Jakey tomorrow?"

"Of course, baby." Dad says. We drive up to Juliet's house and pick her up, she sits in the backseat with me.

"Nessie," Juliet says thoughtfully.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Will we live forever?" She asks, confusion in her green Irises, her chocolate brown locks falling into her eyes.

"Yes." I nod, "A couple of months ago, the Volturi came to see what I was, and my Aunt Alice brought a witness called Nahuel, he had lived for over 100 years, and we will mature in 7 years, stay 17 forever."

We meet Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett at our regular hunting spot. Before anyone else I spot a herd of deer, I crouched down low, adrenaline pulsed through my body, the thrill of the hunt making my heart beat faster. I let a low snarl rip through my teeth before I leap into the air, the wind so icy it turns my hair cold as I fly through the air, I land on the large male deer and sink my sharp teeth into the deer, I suck him dry within 5 minutes. I brush the little dirt stuck to my jeans off and stand up straight, looking for another victim.

But, what I hear is not the low roar of a mountain lion, or the soft snort of a deer. I hear racking sobs. Inconsolable sounding sobs. "Juliet!" I hiss.

"What is it, Ness?" She whispers, licking her lips to get rid of any trace of blood.

"Can you hear that?" I ask.

"What?" She asks, frowning and wrinkling her nose, "Renesmee, are you winding me up?"

"No! Follow me!" I say and run off in the direction of the crying, I fly through the forest, seeing blurred green, moss green, emerald green, grass green...and brown so much brown. But my mind is no longer focused on the hunt, I need to see where this crying is coming from!

Finally, I stop dead as I see a tiny woman, leaning against a tree. She has red hair, all glossy, but it hangs limply on her shoulders, her eyes are a sapphire blue but they are dull, her features are pointy and elfin, her cheekbones looking as though they were about to burst through her skin, but the thing that really scares me is the incredibly large bump in the middle of her stomach.

Juliet stops behind me, her toes colliding with my heels, she gives a small gasp but I crouch down, "Hello, my name is Renesmee. What happened?"

She sniffed and looked up at me, "My name is Honey Lovell. T-Two people came, in cloaks, dark cloaks and k-killed him. They killed my Tomas!"

"Was Tomas a vampire?" I ask.

"How do you know about them?" She asks, appalled, her eyes round as tennis balls.

"I live with them." I say, "I'm a hybrid."

Juliet bends down beside me, "Mrs Lovell, I think you are pregnant with a baby just like me and Renesmee. We have to get you to Renesmee's parents."

"I am pregnant, I'm two weeks." Mrs Lovell says, "Do your parents know about us?"

"Yes..." I say, trailing off.

"I'm going to die aren't I?" She whispers and her eyes swam with tears.

"I don't know." I say, "I just have to get you to my parents."

We help her up and we help her walk to where my Mom is, "Mom!"

"Mrs Cullen!" Juliet cries out, she spins around and stares at us.

"Girls, wha-what?" She stammers, something unusual for a vampire to do.

"Her name is Honey and she's pregnant with a half vampire half human hybrid."

**Carlisle POV**

"Honey, we will take care of you while you are pregnant, unless..."

"I won't kill my baby." Honey says.

"Do you want to be turned. Because, Honey, I am not going to sugar coat it, you will die." I say, feeling guilty as her bottom lib trembled.

"I don't want to be turned, I want to die and find my Tomas again." She whispers. "Will your family look after my baby?"

"Of course. In fact, I know a person who would love to." I say, thinking of Rosalie, this was her chance, her chance to finally become a mother, her chance to have a child she could call her own.

"What do you think about that, Rosalie?" I ask her later that evening.

"She would let me adopt her baby?" Rosalie whispers.

I nod, "I'd love to! Of course I will!"

Rosalie was going to be a great mother, I just knew it. She just had that maternal touch to her, we all couldn't wait for the new Cullen addition to arrive, but it would be sad to see Honey go.

**Bella POV**

**_EARLIER HUNTING TRIP!_**

I pounced on my last mountain lion and wiped my lips.

"You, there. Stop."

I span around and gasp as I see a woman, she looked wild, with jet black curls down to her bum, violet eyes, caramel colored skin. She wore a small violet and black ruffled mini skirt, and a black blouse, her feet were bare.

"Who are you?" I ask shakily.

"I am Rowan, a starswirl child , and you are a vampire. But, a good one I see, golden eyes."

"I've never heard of starswirl children.." I say shakily.

"We are rare, and we possess powerful magic, tell me, vampire do you wish for children?"

Now that was creepy, the last few minutes I had been thinking how nice it would be for Renesmee to have a brother or sister and now she was asking me if I wanted children, "Oh, uh, yes, I suppose so."

"But vampires cannot have children, unless..."

"Unless what?" I say abruptly.

"A starswirl child blesses them with a gift." She says, stepping towards me. "Would you like to be blessed?"

"I-I..."

"Choose now!" She roars.

"Then yes!" I cry before I think, Rowan takes my hand, clasps it and mutters strange words, then she flees of into the trees.

**_PRESENT_**

I think about Rowan as I gaze into the fire, was she telling the truth? Was it just a scam? Had it worked? Maybe I could have children now...

I didn't know, but with Honey having a child and giving it to Rosalie there would be a new addition to the Cullen family...

**Not as long as last time but please review as I really want to continue! More shout outs if you review!**


	3. Names and a Big Surprise

**Chapter Three**

**Names and a Big Surprise**

**Special thanks to Momo and 4everIrish!**

**Rosalie POV **

"So what names were you thinking of?"

My head snaps up, I had been waiting for Honey to ask this. "Well, I was thinking maybe Skye Honey for a girl or James Tomas for a boy." Honey's face brightens for the first time in 4 days.

"You would name them after Tomas and me?" She asks, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Of course!" I say, "After all, you two are the ones who are giving me a child to call my own." I loved saying, 'Child of my own', I could hardly believe I was going to be a mother! My dream was coming true, everything would be perfect, I have my soul mate, my family and will have my own child.

"Rosalie, I have never properly thanked you. And I want to before I-before I...you know. Thank you ever so much for taking care of my child. I could not think of a better person to bring up my Tomas's child. I would do it myself but I don't want to be a vampire, I want to be with Tomas again." Honey says and then takes her cup of blood and sips it.

"Honey, thank you!" I say, feeling close to tears myself, "Is there anything I can get you? Have you got any cravings?"

"Cravings?" Honey asks, her brow furrowing.

"When Bella was pregnant with our Renesmee she went through carton after carton after cartons of eggs." I say, smiling at the memory of Bella asking for eggs.

"Well..." Honey looks thoughtful, "I have kind of been wanting flavored milk."

Well, that's a new one. "What kind of flavored milk?"

"Chocolate, banana, strawberry...Any flavor really." Honey says, squirming and sounding embarrassed

"I'll go see if there is any in the fridge..." I say, standing up, "If not, I'll buy some. ALICE, WATCH HONEY FOR ME!"

I check the fridge, unsurprisingly, it was empty. I grab my car keys and drive to the store, I find a whole range of flavored milk and buy every flavor under the sun of milk. I drive home quickly and find a glass in the kitchen, I pour her chocolate milk and smile when she thanks me gratefully.

I knelt down and kissed her stomach, I rubbed it and Honey gave a little start. "What? Did I hurt you?" I ask anxiously.

Honey shook her head, more tears filling her eyes, "It kicked! Hard this time!"

"Did it hurt?" I ask.

"No." She whispers. "It's just...Sometimes I wish I could look after my baby myself."

"There is still a choice..." I ask, but cruelly hoping she'll not want to become a vampire. I am so selfish!

"No, no, I want to be with Tomas." She says, "Thanks, Rose. If you don't mind, I'm going to sleep."

**Bella POV**

I _stared_ at myself in the mirror, not able to talk or move or _do_ anything. I examined myself at every angle, twisting and moving my cherry patterned T-shirt up further. Maybe this was just a dream? A trick of the mind? A trick of the light? A hallucination? I closed my eyes and opened them again, it was still there. A small but very defined bump sticking out of the middle of my stomach. It was smooth hard and ice cold, I pressed hard on it and squeaked in surprise as something protested underneath my hand. I rubbed it this time and actually gave a short scream as something inside me kicked hard. This was impossible. No, I couldn't be pregnant. Vampires couldn't bear children! Not females anyway...But then there was Rowan...Could what she said actually have been true? Was I pregnant? Would I have another baby? If so, what would this child be like? Two vampires, and then a bit of magic involved...

"Carlisle!" I scream, I run out of the bathroom like a mad woman and charge into Carlisle's office.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Carlisle asks, standing up.

"I need you to run some tests on me. I think I may be pregnant. I know it sound impossible but four days ago when we were hunting I met this starswirl child called Rowan and she asked me-"

"Bella, slow right down. Who is this Rowan?" Carlisle says.

"I met her in the forest, she said she was a starswirl child and that she was very rare. She asked me if I wanted children and I said Yes without thinking and then she gave me this blessing." I say and then take a deep breath. "Look." I throw up my t-shirt and Carlisle gives a small gasp as he sees the bump. "Please run some tests." I beg.

"I'll do it right away." Carlisle says, standing up again. He takes me into the room where he would give me regular scans when I was pregnant with Renesmee, I lay down on the bed and Carlisle fusses about in his drawers. Finally he comes out with some jelly. "This may be a little cold, Bella." He warns me. I nod to show I didn't mind. He rubs it on my belly and then gets a small metal device, he presses it on my tummy and then we look to the screen. My eyes prick with tears that won't come, there is a small little head, and you can make out a little body. "Congratulations, Bella. You are officially pregnant." Carlisle says and he looks as though he's going to cry to.

"I'm going to tell, Edward." I say, sitting up. "Could I have some pictures of the scan?" Carlisle prints out various pictures of the scan and I smile at him, "Thanks, Carlisle." I say. I run out the room and take my keys, I have the perfect idea on what to do.

I buy a small blue sparkly gift bag and write on the label To my Edward Love from your wife Bella. I put the scan pictures in and smile happily at myself. I meet Edward when we get home and hand him the bag, "Happy Wednesday." I say, kissing his forehead.

"You don't have to buy me presents, love." Edward murmurs.

"I have a feeling you'll love this gift though." I say, almost jumping up and down with excitement.

Edward peers in the bag, and takes out the photo, he drops the bag and stares at the pictures. "Bella, you can't be pregnant!" He says.

"I can." I say, proudly, "And it's all thanks to Rowan really..." I tell Edward all about Rowan and the scan.

"We're having a baby." He whispers, "WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" He picks me up and spins me around and around and around and around.

**Renesmee POV**

"So you and Mom are having a baby?" I ask, frowning. This was impossible, they were probably just joking me.

"That's right, Renesmee." Dad says to me.

"Ha ha, very funny. Nice joke, Mom, Dad." I giggle.

"No, Renesmee. We're serious. I am as pregnant as Honey." Mom shrugs.

"So, I'm going to be a big sister?" I ask, hopes rising. I would be a great sister" If it was a girl, I would brush and style her hair, buy her little treats and chocolates, dress her up and let her share my Barbie dolls, I would customize her baseball hat with Diamante, If it was a boy, I would teach it how to play baseball, and dress him in cute overalls, I would help him collect nature stuff and help him with his homework...I couldn't wait!

"What do you want? Girl or boy?" I ask.

"I don't mind what it is." Mom shrugs, while Daddy hugs her.

"What Bella wants, I want." Dad says.

"Oooh! Can I go and tell Juliet?" I ask, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Of course you can, baby girl." Mom smiles.

"Thanks!" I squeal, running over to the phone. I phone Juliet and tell her all about my Mom.

"Cool!" She says, "Now, you'll have two new little Cullens arriving, Honey's baby and now your little brother or sister. Hey, Renesmee, do you want to come over? For a sleepover? My Aunt Molly says it's OK!"

"I'd love to, let me just ask my parents!" I ask, "MOM! Can I go to Julie's for a sleepover?"

"Of course, babes!" Mom shouts back.

I pack my favorite Pineapple dance studio pajamas and a spare pair of clothes. I had only known Juliet a week and yet I felt like I'd known her all my life. She was my best friend, we were just like sisters.

**Hey, Guys, please review! Even more shout outs and I might even dedicate a chapter to whoever's review is best. I haven't put in much Jacob stuff but there will be some in the next chapter, honest. I hope you like my decisions for the names, also would you like Bella to have a girl or a boy and what would you like her to name it? I will either choose the one with most votes or the ones I like the most. Remember, the quicker you review the quicker I update. Reviews make my whole year!**


	4. Running With My Imprint

**Chapter Four**

**Running with my Imprint**

**Edward POV**

Bella was already getting big, some of her clothes wouldn't even fit her! This baby will probably grow faster than Renesmee. I wonder what it will be like when it's born? Will it grow slow, normal, fast? Will it possess human qualities even though it's parents are two vampires? Will it be like a starswirl child? I ponder this as I sit on the couch next to Bella, playing with her hair. Bella is watching an old 1960s movie which I don't remember the name of. Renesmee is at her feet, colouring in her activity book, shading in lilac unicorns, gold winged fairies and silver bunny rabbits. I love my daughter, but I don't like her growing up. I don't want her to grow up and start a relationship with...Jacob.

Jacob helps Renesmee, laughing as he colours the mermaid's hair blue and the puppies orange, Renesmee giggles uncontrollably every time he does something like this and rolls around on the floor screaming, "Silly Jakey!" Her laughter is so contagious that Jacob starts laughing to and that starts Bella off and every time she chuckles, her bump squirms. This is so comical that I start laughing too.

Rosalie comes storming in, her blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders, her silver high heels clicking loudly on the wooden floor, "Will you all please pipe down! You are going to wake Honey! Especially you, mongrel."

She turns on her heel and then click-clacks out of the room, we all start spluttering with laughter again but we clap our hands over our mouths. "So Edward, what do you think about names?" Bella says.

"I don't know. If it's a girl I like Danielle and Chantelle. I don't know about a boy, Harry?" I ask.

"I like Danielle for a girl and Edward for a boy." Bella says.

"But Daddy is Edward." Renesmee points out.

"Yes but he could be Edward II. Eddie for short." Bella says.

"I like Eddie." I say.

"Edward Jacob!" Renesmee squeals. "Can Jacob me his middle name?"

"OK, for you, Nessie. Only if it's a boy. If it is a girl, Danielle Alice." Bella says. I kiss her head.

"So we don't know whether it's a boy or a girl?" Jacob asks.

"No, it's like Renesmee. The sac is so thick." I explain.

"What about Blondie's baby?" Jacob asks, smirking when he says Blondie, "I hope the baby doesn't turn into Blondie junior. That would be pretty scary."

"Don't know about that either." Bella says, stroking her stomach.

"Blondie junior. Very scary." Renesmee says, so serious we all burst into very loud laughter again, we hear Rosalie coming down the hallway again.

"Uh oh." I say.

"Run!" Jacob yells, Renesmee abandons her book and I help Bella up and then we flee out of the room.

**Renesmee POV**

We run right into the forest, Mom on Dad's back, Jacob had turned into a wolf, leaving his ragged clothes back at the trees and I rode on his back, letting the icy wind blow my bum length bronze curls out freely behind me.

I lay my head on Jake's and run my hands through his silky soft fur. I loved to run. I loved the adrenaline...I loved the freedom of it. I loved running with my Imprint. We got deep into the trees, and we stopped. I took this chance to put my hand on his furry face and said mentally, "I love you, Jacob"

Jacob rubs his head against mine and I stroke it. "Rosalie's face, when she came in and saw we weren't there!" Mom splutters, she continues to say something but then cuts herself off with and "Oh!"

"What is wrong, Momma?" I ask.

"The baby kicked." She whispers. Dad put his arm around her. Jacob curled up next to her and I went and cuddled up to him. I have the best family in the world. "Seeing as we are all here, can we hunt?" I ask.

"If you want, Nessie." Dad says. I smile at him warmly and then crouch down, before I break into a run.

They are all right behind me, Mom slowest because she was carrying a baby but she still had it, the hiss in the back of her throat, the sharp teeth.

I looked around, trying to spot a herd of my favorite deer and instead of deer I saw a mountain lion! JACKPOT! I pounced on it and heard the large cat's menacing roar as I sunk my teeth into him. The sweet blood went down my throat and pulsed wildly through my veins, every sense in me was a live wire.

I loved being a vampire, whether I was a half or not.

**Jane POV**

"Quiet down, Ruby, dinner is almost here." I say to my daughter who was fidgeting in her seat. She was beautiful in every single way, she had blonde hair down to her waist, a small cute nose, rose petal lips, flawless white complexion and glowing red eyes. Aro said she was our secret weapon.

Aro himself sat at the top of the table, "Now, brothers, sisters. We are gathered here today to discuss the Cullens. But before we begin, dinner is here."

**Rosalie POV**

Honey was sitting in the living room with a cup of blood. She looked around 9 months and would deliver soon, of course I was excited for my new baby to come but I couldn't help thinking I was going to lose my best friend. "How are you, Honey?" I ask.

"Fine." She says, "Though, I am a little hungry..."

"What do you want me to get you? Pancakes? Eggs? Waffles?" I ask, jumping up.

"Just a egg would be nice, thank you, Rosalie." She says politely, rubbing her stomach.

I go into the kitchen and make her toddler food egg and soldiers, I take them into her and she thanks me when I hand it to her. I wonder where Bella, Edward and Renesmee had gone? And the mongrel? Well, I'm glad they went because they were making enough noise to wake the whole of America!

"Have you got the nursery ready?" Honey asks curiously.

"Yes! Well, as we don't know what you are having I didn't use pastel pink or baby blue, I gave it a jungle theme." I say. I had painted the walls a pretty green and had painted all different animals over the hills. Then I had found a cot that was a pale green and had a drape over the top that was patterned with leaves, then I painted the dresser and the changing unit to match, then I found lots of exotic animal soft toys. I was exceptionally satisfied with my work.

"It sounds lovely, Rosalie!" Honey says. I brush her knotty red hair through with my fingers, "I hope the baby has your hair. It's so gorgeous."

"You really think so?" Honey asks.

"Yes." I say.

I still couldn't get my head around the fact that in a couple of days I was going to be a mom! To either Skye or James. I was going to spoil them! I knew Emmett was going to be a great father, he was such a big cuddly bear and an old softie at heart, he was great with kids, I'd seen him with Renesmee.

We couldn't wait to be parents.

**There we go! Another chapter! This one is dedicated to Lydia98, but thank you to IRunWithTheWolves2013, and 4EverIrish! Your reviews mean the world to me so please please please review! More dedications and shout outs! I will either update today, tomorrow or the next day!**


	5. The Loss of a Friend

**Chapter Five**

**The Loss of a Friend and the beginning of a new one**

**Hi, guys tell me what you want the babies power to be and please forgive me for the very bad last chapter, I know it was INCREDIBLY boring. Please Review!**

**Rosalie POV**

It was as if we were all standing on the edge of a cliff. Everyone was so tense for Honey to suddenly break down and die. I knew she'd make it though, she was strong enough to deliver the baby. Bella's pregnancy was going very fast, she already looked about 5 months and Alice had dragged her out to buy maternity clothes this morning and they weren't back yet.

Honey herself, though sat down on the sofa, smothered in blankets and cushions, sipping from a cup full of blood, this was her 3rd cup this hour. She slurped it and then came to the end of it. She looked up and I gave her a wan smile, "More?"

She nodded sheepishly, "But can I come with you to get it?"

"Do you want me to help you up?" My big bear of a husband asks, standing up.

"Thank you, Emmett." Honey says, reaching out her hand, Emmett takes her hands and pulls her up gently, she staggers a little but then steadies herself. She takes a step forward and nearly trips, but I catch her. "Thanks, Rose." She says. Then everything happens at once, in almost slow motion.

Honey screams, clutching her swollen stomach, she falls down to the ground, her knees cracking on the wooden floor, she falls backwards and I scream hysterically as she shuts her eyes, she wracks in Emmett's arms, fitting before she screeches and goes limp. "NO!" I scream, I fall towards her and rip her stomach open with my sharp teeth, ignoring the sweet taste of her blood.

Bella, Alice and Jasper come rushing in, Jasper snarls and runs towards Honey, Emmett snarls at him and Alice grabs his collar screaming, "JASPER NO!"

Bella runs forward to aid me, I reach in to her stomach and close my hands over a small body, I bring her out and it screams and cries. I look at her, "Hello, little girl."

She had a shock of red hair, a button nose and small blossom petal lips, she has the most amazing eyes that shock me so much, her eyes are the colour of moss, emerald, grass, apples, olives, lime...

"Rosalie, the cord." Bella whispers. I snap out of my dream.

"Yes...Yes, the cord..." I snap it with my sharp teeth, I hold her to my chest even though she is covered in blood. "Bella, fetch a blanket."

Emmett comes over and I look up, alarmed that Jasper may still be here, but Alice seems to have carried him out the room, "Is it James or Skye?"

"It's a girl. But she isn't Skye. Her name is Danielle." I whisper, "It suits her more."

Bella comes running back with a fuzzy pink blanket and I wrap little Dannie in it, I rock her back and forth. Then I spot Honey, motionless, on the floor, her eyes closed, my best friend was lifeless, but she was with Tomas now...I guess. "I'll look after her, Honey. I promise."

With that I get up and run to the bathroom to give Danielle a bath. I run it and balance Danielle on my hip. I test the temperature with my elbow, to decide whether it is too cold or too cold, it's just right. I unwrap Danielle and gently lift her into the water, she gives a little start but I bite my lip as the water starts turning red with the blood. I get out the dirty water with a beaker, and wash her until I can see her pale skin, and her soft red hair. It wasn't ginger or strawberry blonde, it was a red, exactly like Honey's.

I take her out and dry her with a soft towel and then dress her in a pale pink baby grow with a picture of a pink dolphin on it, in case she might get cold, I wrap her in another blanket as the other one is covered in blood. Then I take her downstairs to meet the rest of the family.

**Emmett POV**

Rosalie came down the staircase, my little daughter in her arms, her nicknames could be Dannie and Ella. She meets me at the bottom and kisses me, "She's so perfect, Em." She whispers in a soft voice.

"Can I hold her?" I ask, Rosalie hands her to me and Dannie snuffles as she is moved.

"Don't hold her like that!" Rosalie says quickly, "Support her head with your hand like this!"

When I have her properly in my arms we go into the kitchen where Nessie is eating a plate of chips. "Is that my new cousin?" She asks, getting down from the stool.

"Yes." My angel in the form of Rosalie says.

"Is it Skye or James?"

"Her name is Danielle." I say.

"Nice name, Rose." Alice says, "By the way, Jasper is sorry for the way he acted when Honey was-"

"It's OK." Rosalie says.

"How is Honey?" Renesmee says quietly, even though she already knew the answer. There was a awkward silence.

"Renesmee, baby." Bella says, clutching her growing bump, "She didn't make it, the baby was too strong." Renesmee's eyes fill with tears and Bella opens her arms to hug her. Renesmee falls into them and I sigh, knowing I won't be able to bear it when my baby girl cries.

She cries a little in my arms and Rosalie hovers, "It's OK." I say, I rock her and she looks up at me with her beautiful emerald eyes, with long midnight black lashes. She was going to be so loved.

**Renesmee POV**

**_1 Day Later_**

"Juliet! I can't believe it! I, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, am now a cousin to Danielle Honey Cullen!" I gush down the phone.

"You are so lucky! Renesmee, have you got pictures? You could bring them to school!"

"I can take some!"

"Cool, now-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then there is some static noises and I have to take the phone from my ear.

"Juliet? _Juliet!_ JULIET?!" I scream down the phone. Something has gone wrong, I know it has! I run and grab my coat and then dart out the front door. I know where Juliet's house is, I can get there quickly. I run at top speed until I find their house and screech in terror as I find it is on fire, I run in, and start coughing immediately, "JULIET!"

"RENESMEE!" Juliet shrieks.

I run over to her, still coughing, "We have to-Cuh! Cuh! Get out of here!"

"B-but, Renesmee! They came and they k-killed my A-Aunt M-Molly!" Juliet sobs.

"Oh Juliet I'm so sorry! Look come back to mine! You can tell my Dad what happened!" I say. She takes my hand and I pull her out of the fire, we run back to my house and my Mom shrieks when she sees us both, "Juliet! Renesmee, what happened?"

"Someone came and killed Juliet's Aunt Molly, their house was on fire!" I explain.

"Oh my god! Juliet, it's going to be OK, baby. Come and tell Carlisle...You can stay with us for a while." Mom says nicely, she is so kind to everyone. Then Juliet is whisked away to Carlisle's office.

**Thank you to Lydia98, the only one who reviewed on the last chapter, your reviews make my day? :) I hoped you liked what I named Honey's baby...**


	6. Powers

**Chapter Ten**

**Powers**

**Jane POV**

"Extraordinary." Aro breathes as Ruby holds out her arm, with a small slap, a silver pointy fork flies into her hand. "Telekinesis." Aro continues, "She has a gift, sister."

"She'll bring the Cullens down as easily as the iceberg bought down the Titanic." I smirk, "Oh, Ruby, we must train you. We will kill the Cullens."

"Why shall we kill them?" Ruby asks, does she know nothing?

"The Cullens are trying to overpower us." I explain, "By having more children, they are trying to become more powerful. This will not happen. Never."

"What must I do, mother?" Ruby asks.

"You must fight with us." I say, "Against the children who are just like you."

"Then I will fight." Ruby says solemnly.

"Good child." Aro says, and then he sweeps off, his cloak billowing behind him.

**Bella POV**

I was massive, I looked at least 9 months. I rubbed my swollen stomach, "You need to come out, baby." I say to it, "I want to see if you are a boy or a girl. I want you to meet your Daddy and your big sister. And I want to meet you. You are going to be so loved, so cherished. You are a miracle."

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm talking to my baby, Emmett." I sigh.

"Yes, the baby that is inside you." Emmett says. Suddenley I freeze, clutching my stomach, Emmett runs over to me, "Oh my God, Bella!"

I release my hands, "HAH!" I laugh, "Got you! Teaches you to make fun of me and my baby."

"That's not funny, Bellsy." Emmett glowers.

"Oh, I have to make Renesmee and Juliet's tea.." I start, Juliet has been staying with us for 9 days ever since her Aunt Molly died. Poor girl. I think we should adopt her into our family, but we'd have to ask her first.

"Esme's making it, Eddie insisted, said you were to delicate..." Emmett says.

I pat my stomach, "Babies don't make you delicate...I'm pregnant for goodness sake...He is such an overprotective fool..."

"Daddy!"

Emmett spins around and sees baby Danielle crawling across the floor, she could already crawl and her red hair was shoulder length ringlets. "Hey, Dannie." Emmett says, kneeling down. Dannie pushes herself up with her arms and to our astonishment she walks across the wooden floor and falls into Emmett's arms. We both gasp, "ROSALIE!" I yell.

"DANIELLE JUST TOOK HER FIRST STEPS!" Emmett roars and Danielle gurgles very happily, obviously pleased with herself. Rosalie comes running in, a blur of blonde and powder blue. She picks up Danielle and spins her around, "Such a clever girl!" She squeals.

Renesmee and Juliet come in too, giggling together, Renesmee comes and sits next to me, "Mom, what is going to happen to Juliet?"

"Oh...Um...Funny you ask that, Renesmee..." I say, fumbling around.

"Are we going to adopt her?" Renesmee asks and we all freeze.

"Renesmee!" Juliet hisses.

"Well, it's up to Juliet and who want to adopt her..." I say.

"Grandpa and Grandma want to." Renesmee says.

"They do?" Rosalie asks, astonished.

"Yes, I heard them talking about it." Renesmee says and Juliet flushes.

"Well, Juliet will have to talk it over with Carlisle and Esme..." Rosalie says.

"Ok, Momma!" Renesmee squeals and runs off with Juliet.

**Esme POV**

I couldn't believe it! Juliet wanted me to adopt her! I just stared at the small child in disbelief, "Are you sure?"

"If it's OK with you..." She says in a small voice, "It's just...I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry, darling." Carlisle says, "We'd love to adopt you! It's just a little surprising you want us and not any of the younger couples..."

"You seem like really nice people." Juliet says sweetly.

"It's settled then." I say, "We'll sign the papers tomorrow..."

Suddenly there was a loud screech form the other room and we all turned and ran into the living room where Bella was arched on the sofa in pain, Edward picked her up bridal style and ran her off to the delivery room, Carlisle followed them hastily and Renesmee ran over to us, "Mom is having the baby isn't she?"

I nod, "Yes, honey." Finally, what we were waiting for...What would this baby be like, well, we would find out soon enough...

**Edward POV**

"It's a boy!" I whisper, holding my son in the air, he had matted brown curls and pale skin, and his eyes were a emerald green, like mine when I was human. "A boy?" Bella asks, exhausted, "Edward, let me..." I held our son out to her and she took him into her arms, "So handsome." She giggles. "Hello, Eddie!"

He smiled, showing two rows of perfect pearly white teeth. We wrapped him in a blue blanket and then Bella took off to give our Eddie a bath. Renesmee comes running over to me, "Am I a big sister?"

"Yes, honey. Momma had a baby boy and his name is Eddie." I say to her.

"When can I see him?" She squeals.

"After Mom has got him washed and dressed." I say.

"Can I go and help her?" Renesmee asks, batting her long raven black eyelashes, when she closed her eyes I noticed her eyelids were a soft lilac and then she stared up at me on her tiptoes looking into my eyes, and I couldn't resist her eyes, they were Bella's eyes. "Ok, Fine." I laugh, "We'll go help Mommy..."

Me and Renesmee run upstairs and crash into the bathroom, Eddie makes a small noise that sounds so comical that we all laugh. We had become a family of four and I was happy about it. I didn't know if I wanted another child...just yet...With Juliet being adopted into our family and Danielle just been born, and there was Renesmee who was still a bit of a handful and now we had a baby on her hands, "Can I run a few tests when we are done?" Carlisle says, appearing in the doorway.

"For what?" I ask.

"To find out her species, Edward." Carlisle answers. Me and Bella agree so when Eddie is bathed and clean we hand him over to Carlisle. We wait for an hour and I see Renesmee is bouncing in her seat, obviously impatient, I hold out my arms, "Come here, Nessie." She flies into my arms and I rock her. "You know that even though Eddie has arrived we still love you very much, as much as we did before."

"I know, daddy." She says, snuggling in to my chest. Finally, Carlisle comes out with a smile on his face, and hands Eddie to Bella, "Well, it turns out he is a Niño de la galaxia girando "

"A what?" I ask.

"I did research and it translates into child of the twisting galaxy. In other words, a starswirl child." Carlisle says and Bella smiles. We had a little miracle.

**Carlisle POV**

**_2 Days Later_**

I scribbled down my signature right next to Esme's. We smiled up at the social worker, we had officially adopted Juliet Amelia West, now Juliet Amelia Cullen!

**There we go! Please Review!**


	7. First Words

**Chapter Seven**

**I am so sorry about the mistake in the last chapter I was tired and put chapter 10 instead of chapter 6! Sorry!**

**IRunWithWolves2013-I have other plans for Alice and Jasper!**

**Lydia98-Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter without fail!**

**imp-I hope you like this chapter as much as the others!**

**Maggie-Here is your needed chapter!**

**ENJOY THIS! Actually, if I feel in the mood, I will have two chapters up today because I have lots of inspiration for this story today!**

**I keep forgetting to do this! SO SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: No, I am not Stephanie Meyer, I did not write the host, or the twilight saga so sadly I do not own either!**

Juliet POV

"Today, we decorate your new room!" Alice squeals.

"You don't have to spend any money on me." I say quietly. I was happy now I had been adopted and me and Renesmee had grown closer than sisters. We did anything together, hunted, watched T.V, played on the computer, colored and read. Emmett told us we were joined at the hip, before he fell silent and just gaped at us. "What?" Renesmee had said. Danielle had just placed her hand to Emmett's cheek.

"She can use any power! My daughter is awesome!" We had discovered Dannie's power but not Eddie's. He might not even have one, but I had a feeling he might. There was this spark about him. I myself had the power to control electricity, if I got angry I could cause power cuts.

"I want to spend money on you!" Alice exclaims. "Please! Me and Renesmee will take you to the store to get paint and furniture and everything! C'mon, Juliet, you are practically my sister!" I weaken, but sigh and huff as I say,

"Fine. Thank you, though."

"Yay!" Alice squeals, "Go and get dressed and tell Renesmee! This is going to be fun!" I go into the room me and Renesmee have been sharing and find Renesmee on the bed, playing Sims, I notice it is the family we created together.

"Hi, Lettie. I had twins." She says, pointing to the computer. "Both girls. Named them Allie and Lillian."

"Cool." I say, "We are going out to get stuff to decorate my new room. Alice says we have to get dressed."

"Oh, yes! Decorating!" Renesmee says, getting hyper. She turns to her wardrobe and decides to wear three quarter length denim jeans, with a pink blouse lined with black lace, then pink sandals, then she added a gold heart necklace. Then she brushed her bronze hair out so it hung loose.

I wore a ivory knee length dress, at the waist I added a brown thin belt. Then I slipped on some brown patent pumps and put on a silver anklet that rings when I walk because tiny little chime bells are attached to it. I brush my brown hair and keep it down but then attach a massive bow to the back of my head. Then we go downstairs and Alice tells us to get into her Porsche, I sit in the front seat and we drive illegally fast to the store.

I wander down the aisle of paint, wrinkling my nose at the dog poo brown and sludge green. But then I stop at a big pot of freesia purple, I decide on that colour and get three pots to cover the entire room.

Renesmee runs up to me with a smile on her porcelain face, though it is flushed with colour. "Juliet! How about a loft bed?"

"Where are they?" I ask excitedly.

"Over here!" Renesmee says giddily, running away, I run after her but stop by an aisle that has caught my eye. I run down it and grab a big box full of fairy lights, fluffy ones, sparkly ones and flower shaped ones. After I have grabbed them I run after Renesmee.

**Eddie POV**

I push myself up on the cot bars and yell. I wanted my Mom to come and take me to play with Danielle. I want to tell Danielle about my power. I want her to know I can control the weather. I scream and scream, then I furrow my face and say, "Danielle." Very clearly. Mom and Dad come running in and stare at me, "Eddie, what did you just say?" Mom asks me.

"Danielle." I say again, "DANNIE!"

"Take him to Danielle." Dad says.

"DANNIE!" I scream and there is a loud crack of thunder outside. They both look at me, but then Dad looks to Mom. "Did Eddie just do that?"

"I think so." Dad says, "We'll ask Carlisle." Mom picks me up and I struggle in her arms, she puts me down and I take a deep breath. I push myself up and take a step forward and before I know it I am walking, I feel like I'm going to fall but then I balance myself. "He's walking." Dad says in astonishment. "Well done, Eddie!" We go downstairs and I spot Danielle, I toddle over to her and smile at her, she smiles back at me. She looks at me and I know she is going to use my power, she makes another strike of lightning. "Danielle did that?" Rosalie asks, "She must have used Eddie's power. It is probably to control the weather."

"Well," Mom smiles, "Our son can control the weather."

I played happily with Danielle before she says, "Eddie. Eddie. Eddie."

"First word!" Rosalie says, clapping her hands, she hugs Dannie tight before she starts wailing and I know Dannie wants food. I know a lot about her, I want to protect her. Dad goes and fetches me and Dannie some blood and I drink it properly. But it doesn't feel right, just been given it. I need to hunt, to get the blood myself, get the blood from an animal. I take another deep breath, "Hunt."

"Second word, he's going to be a faster learner than Renesmee!" Mom gasps, picking me up and bouncing me on her knee. Where is Renesmee? Where is my big sister, who I love so much?

"Nessie?" I ask, I try again, "Renesmee. Where is Renesmee?"

While Mom gapes, Dad kneels down and says, "Renesmee has gone shopping with Alice and Juliet."

I nod, understanding. I wondered why Mom was so shocked about me talking. It seemed so natural to me, easy as breathing. When Danielle talked they just smiled at her, like it was no big deal. As if they knew why she was talking so quickly. Maybe there was something wrong with me...

Maybe.

**Renesmee POV**

We had just finished decorating Juliet's room. It looked awesome, it was painted a pale freesia purple, she had a loft bed which was covered with a pink comforter and a giant pink teddy bear, she had fairy lights surrounding her dressing table mirror, some surrounding the bars of her bed and the other string surrounding the ceiling, she had a big wooden wardrobe full of new clothes that Alice had brought her and a big jewelry box on her windowsill, she had also got some photo frames and she put some photos in, one of me and her, another of her Carlisle and Esme and another of her Aunt Molly because she vowed she would never forget her. She also got a pale pink laptop and a fuzzy pink rug. She brought heaps of Sims games too. She loved it even more than me! We all looked on proudly at the newly finished room. "It looks awesome." Juliet says, "Thank you so much, Alice and Renesmee!" Now she really was a part of our family.

**Aro POV**

Jane had given us more children, twin boys. She had named them Jared and Harry, we would not let the Cullens overpower us, we would make the Volturi bigger and more dangerous. The Cullens would not stand a chance against us, they would die. And so would their precious werewolves, one more child and we would have another too. We would not lose. The Volturi don't lose. They don't give second chances.

**Ha! Hope you liked that! I will probably write another chapter now... Hope you like what is going on with the Volturi! Please review, reviews really motivate me to write. And I'm sorry if it is short!**


	8. First Hunt and Ballet Lessons

**Chapter Eight**

**First Hunt & Ballet Lessons**

**Hey, this chapter is full of cute Rosalie & Danielle moments, not any action, but I wanted there to be family moments. Hope you like it!**

**IRunWithWolves-Thank you!**

**Maggie-Thank you for your review!**

**Maggie-Just in case it was a different Maggie, Thank you too!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Stephanie Meyer to you? No I do not own Twilight, even though I want to, dreams don't always come true. I also do not own the poem True Beauty.**

**Rosalie POV**

Danielle, my daughter was getting bigger by the day, she had long red ringlets down to her elbows, and her green eyes were shining brighter, like emeralds and she could already speak full sentences, she could walk, skip and run, and today we were taking her on her first hunt. Danielle kept on nagging me that she wanted to learn ballet, so since I had taken ballet when I was a young girl-My mother and father decided that grace went well with beauty-I had promised Danielle I would teach her. After the hunt we were going to go and get her ballet slippers and a leotard. She had already printed out a poster of The Fire Bird, and kept on telling me, "Mommy, just you wait! One day I will be as good as her!" and then she would laugh giddily.

I had redecorated her bedroom as she was now too big for her nursery, I had painted it a pale blue, Danielle's favourite colour, and had given her a hand painted doll house which I had specially made to look exactly like our house. I had also bought her Barbie dolls which she loved to play with, she loved it when I got down beside her and played fashion show with Barbie-Dolly, Barbie-Penelope, Barbie-Beth and Barbie-Daisy, I styled their hair and dressed them up, she also liked making them into a circus, she dressed them as acrobats and tied a scarf from her bed knob to her wardrobe handle and made them play tightrope walkers.

Danielle played with Eddie know, he had learnt to walk and talk as well, he was a quicker developer than Renesmee, Danielle and Juliet. We knew nothing of these Starswirl children so it was a new surprise every day with Eddie.

"Hey, kids!" Carlisle says, walking in, "Time to hunt!" Everyone jumped up, all except for Danielle, who hovered, Eddie had already had his first hunt, so Danielle was worried. She tip toed over to me and clutched my hands, "Mom?"

"Yes, honey?" I ask, kneeling down to her height, I pulled a strand of red hair from her pale face.

"What if I mess up? I've never hunted before! What if all the other's laugh at me?" A tear falls down her cheek and I pull her close for a hug, "Hey, don't cry!" I whisper, stroking her head, "They won't laugh at you! It doesn't matter if you mess up, because it is only your first hunt. Don't worry, sweetie. You'll soon get the hang of it. You can hunt with me if you want?"

"Please, Mommy. Please don't let me get hurt." Danielle whispers, I take her hand and we walk together to where the other's are. When we arrive at the forest, Alice is the one who starts the hunt, she launches for a large buck and catches it easily. "Do you want to watch me first?" I ask my daughter and she nods at me.

I crouch, baring my teeth and snarling, I feel my spine tingle, as it does every time I hunt, I launch myself into the air and land on the biggest deer, I suck it dry, letting the blood fall down my throat. I get up and smile at Danielle, "You can do it, my little star." I encourage. She looks nervous but then, like me she crouches down and hisses, but then I hear her gulp, just before she flies into the air and lands on a small deer, she wrestles with it but it gets away.

Danielle sits on the ground and sniffs, then she starts crying, "I'm so bad!" She wails, I rush over to her and hug her.

"Baby girl, you aren't bad, that was very good for your first try. That deer was pregnant, so it was just as well you didn't kill it. Let's try again, yeah?" She gives a weak nod and we go further into the forest, I see another herd of deer and point, "C'mon, Danielle, I know you can do it!" I encourage her. She narrows her eyes and lets her hair fall on to her face, she growls a deep menacing snarl, startling me and then she pounces, she flies through the air like an angel and lands on the deer, I hold my breath but she bites into the deer and sucks it dry, she gets off the deer, even though she has blood all around her lips, and her dress is ripped, she had succeeded. "Well Done, baby!" I squeal and run over to her, I hug her and Emmett comes running over to her,

"Daddy! Daddy! I did it! I hunted!" Danielle says victoriously.

"Well Done, beautiful!" Emmett booms, he takes her and spins her around, and then hugs her.

"What happened?" Eddie asks, running over to us with Renesmee and Juliet.

"I hunted, Eddie!" Danielle laughs.

"Yay!" Eddie says while Renesmee and Juliet smile at her. "Let's go hunt!" Eddie says, reaching out his hand to her, she jumps down and follows him into the forest.

**Danielle POV**

Me and Mommy wandered around the store, looking for ballet things. I was really excited to learn ballet with Mommy, I wanted to be a proper ballerina. "Here!" I exclaim, pointing to a sign that said "Ballet." We walked down and I found a pale blue leotard and a matching Tutu. "You want these ones, Danielle?" Mommy asks and I nod, she buys me blue ballet pumps too.

"Mommy? Why don't you ever call me Dannie? Everyone else does." I ask.

"Danielle is your name, and it is a perfectly pretty name. So why shouldn't I call you that, eh?" Mommy says simply. I sigh, I'd have to work on that. We drive home in Mommy's red BMW convertible. I rest my head out of the window and let the strong wind blow my hair about, it may get messed up but I don't care. When we arrive back home, Mommy leads me into a big room with a CD player. "OK, baby, I'll teach you how to do ballet. First position is like this..." She showed me a position and I copied her obediently. Then she showed me second position, third position, fourth position and fifth position. Then she taught me how to do a plie, an eleve, a passe and a developpe.

"Dannie! Dannie!" Eddie comes racing in to me. His face is flushed and we turn around to face him. "We are watching _Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix_. Do you want to watch?"

"Can I, Mommy?" I ask.

"Go on then." Mommy smiles, I run upstairs and grab my _Tangled_ comforter and then run downstairs, I sit on the armchair closest to the fire and snuggle up comfortably. Renesmee starts the film and I watch as Harry Potter and his friends try to defeat Lord Voldemort. Juliet cries when Harry's godfather, Sirius, dies, and she says not to worry about it as she cries at all movies.

**Jane POV**

"Your boys possess no powers, Jane." Aro says darkly as he paces the room.

"Jared has great strength! He may compete with Emmett, the strong one." I say desperately.

"We will start training them tomorrow." Aro snaps and he strides out of the room, he tells me to keep having children, I stroke my flat stomach, knowing it won't be flat much longer as Aro tells me we need lots of these children. He is obsessed with overtaking the Cullens...

What are you thinking, Jane? We must beat the Cullens! We must kill them. All of them.

**Rosalie POV**

"True Beauty is the flight of a dove,

True Beauty has no flaws,

For True Beauty is all that matters after all."

I kiss my daughters head, she is fast asleep. "Goodnight, sweet Danielle, dream sweet dreams, be happy, be safe."

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	9. The Enchantress

**Chapter Nine**

**The Enchantress**

**Thank you, Maggie! I hope you review again, your reviews make me really happy. I realize there isn't much action at the moment but there will be soon. Honest.**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I do not have three sons, or a husband so I am not Stephanie Meyer. Therefore I do not own Twilight. I only own Juliet, Rowan, Danielle and Eddie. I'm just borrowing the other characters. **

**Renesmee POV**

I grabbed my school bag and called out to Juliet. We were back to school today and Eddie and Danielle were crying. I had been playing with Dannie all weekend and she had claimed that I was her second best friend, next to Eddie. I had played princesses with her, fairies, ice queens, I had even started an adventure book with her about Princess Dannie who ruled over DannieUniverse. Danielle runs up to me, tears in her moss green eyes, she falls into my arms, "Don't go, Nessie! Stay here with me and make Princess Dannie have a new adventure! Mommy can't do it properly!" She wails.

"I'm sorry, Dannie. Me and Juliet have got to go to school." I explain. "But I'll play with you when we get back."

"But that is 6 whole hours away!" Danielle sobs.

"Hey, it'll fly by. Eddie will play princesses with you, he can be Prince Eddie. OK?" I ask.

"Ness? C'mon, your Dad is calling us!" Juliet says.

"Bye, Dannie." I say, I kiss her head and then dart out the door. Dad drives us to school and as soon as we park the car Chloe and Zoe run up to me and Juliet. Chloe throws her arms around me, "Renesmee!" She says, "Hi, Juliet! How is your Aunt Molly?" Me and Juliet froze, we had decided to keep the fact that my Grandpa and Grandma had adopted Juliet just in case it raised too many questions. Juliet took over, "She's fine. At home, cooking chocolate cake." The chocolate cake bit was random. Ah, well, Juliet told me she says random things when she is nervous.

"Cool!" Zoe says, she and Chloe pull us into the playground over to a corner but just as we are talking four girls walk up to us, one has blonde plaits tied with pink velvet ribbon and ice blue eyes, another has jet black hair tied in a high ponytail, then another has frizzy brown hair and green eyes and the last one has red hair with brown eyes.

The blonde ones steps forward, she looks straight at me, "Why do you have such a weird name?"

I narrow my eyes, "Why do you have such a weird face?" There are a few giggles behind me.

"You are going to regret you said that, Nenesmee." She says.

"It's Renesmee, get it right." I snap. "And you can't call me Nessie. Only my friends call me that."

"You were nicknamed after the Loch Ness Monster? Stupid." She says.

"You're stupid." Juliet says, stepping forward, "What's your name?"

"Pandora." She mutters.

"And you are calling the name Renesmee stupid? At least hers sounds nice, unique and unusual." Chloe says.

"What are you wearing?" The one with the black hair asks in dismay. The comment obviously wasn't aimed at me or Juliet as Alice had layed out designer outfits for us both. Zoe blushed, and I realized the girl was pointing at her. She is wearing a Brave T-Shirt and some jeans that had a tiny little rip in them and her trainers are a bit scuffed but it doesn't look at all bad. You could hardly notice.

"You look as though you shopped at Walmart for clothes."The one with frizzy hair sniggers.

"And so what if she did?" I ask boldly, "You should shop there. You would look better if you did, you wouldn't look as though you just stepped out of a swamp."

**Alice POV**

I wandered through the forest, looking for a bear or a mountain lion or anything...Anything to distract me. I hadn't gone out hunting to quench my thirst, I had gone out to get away from Rosalie and Bella talking about their children. The truth was, I was incredibly jealous. I wanted a child, but I hadn't let on, a) because I would sound jealous, even though I was, I didn't want anyone to know, b) because it would hurt Jasper because he wanted to give me everything, but he couldn't give me children. I look across and spot a bear, I crouch but before I can pounce I hear a gut wrenching, blood curdling scream, I run in the direction of the scream and see a woman with long flowing blonde hair, ice blue eyes, translucent skin and a white dress on the floor, sobbing, screaming and bleeding.

There is a person beside her, he is pale, paler than us vampires, he has short stubby brown hair and red eyes, though just around the irises there was an outline of violet. A woman runs up to him, she has the same skin and eyes but has jaw length blonde hair. There is blood around their lips. "Get away from her!" I shriek, I snarl at them fiercely and they just laugh.

"What, you? A little girl fight us?" The man laughs.

"I'll have you know I am 18 years old, married and you should also know even though I am small I am very, very, deadly!" I shriek and launch myself on them, I sink my teeth through his flesh and he roars, he tugs at my short hair and I scream, I claw at his face and he stands up, flushed with rage and there is blood smeared across his cheek. "You little rat!" He says, "C'mon, Jennifer..." They flee.

I crouch down beside the woman, "Thank you, you saved my life." She whispers. "I owe you."

"It's no problem. I save lives when I need to." I smile.

"What do you wish for, I can grant anything. I am an enchantress, my name is Alexandra." She says.

"I'm Alice, you don't have to grant me anything..." I say. She ignores me.

"You long for something...a child. But you are a vampire, you cannot have children." She says, "I can cast a spell for you."

"You could do that?" I say quietly.

"Of course. Do you want that?" She asks.

"Of course!" I gasp.

"This child will be like me, but also like a vampire, it will drink blood, but will eat normal human food. It will possess powers like mine." She explains.

"OK!" I gasp.

She places her hand on my stomach, "Neste dia da lua azul, eu conceder-lhe o dom de ter filhos, ser seguro, ser forte, querida, você deve ser forte e pode conceder eclipses lunares e fazer estrelas queda." She whispers. She looks up, "I must go. Good Luck, Alice Cullen, I will come back one day to see this child..."

**Please Review! More action soon.**


	10. Imprint

**Chapter 10**

**Imprint**

**Lydia98-Are you still there, reading this? I hope you are. Your reviews always made my week, and I miss them.**

**4EverIrish-How about you? Actually, I'd also like to thank you, I looked on your blog and found out the news about the amazing Quxxn. Well, as she used to say have a super fantastic awesome splendid amazing day!**

**Maggie-Thanks for all your reviews!**

**IRunWithWolves2013-I didn't think Nessie would let her friends be bullied like that so I liked her back talk too!**

**Rockel9-I will keep on writing!**

**Disclaimer: I did not produce 5 films so I am not Stephanie Meyer, and do not own Twilight.**

**Jane POV**

"You must be stronger!" I say, shaking my son, Harry, hard. "Or Aro will kill you! Do you understand, Caius wants the Cullens and their werewolves and their children dead. Aro wants strong children to fight the Cullens. If you aren't strong enough he will kill you and make me have another child!"

Harry looked frightened, and seeing my son like that, I felt almost guilty_. Almost_. The Volturi never felt guilty. I don't know what was wrong with me. Ever since I had my children, I had become different.

"Mom?"

I turn around at the small voice in the doorway, Ruby stood there, her small form shaking. "Caius yelled at me because I couldn't lift a boulder. He said I was useless. But I tried! I try and try every day but my power can't stretch that far! It hurts my head."

"Come here, Ruby." I say, she runs over to me, "I'm sorry, Ruby, but you have to try harder. You have to, otherwise you will be killed too."

Her eyes grew wide with fear, and Jared comes in, "Aro won't kill me." He says proudly, "I'm strong. Aro says so."

"It's not fair!" Harry cries, "Why can't I be strong like Jared? Or have telekinesis like Ruby? There's nothing special about me !"

"Harry, practice! You may have a power you have not noticed yet!" I yell. My children could die. Just because they could slip or say the wrong thing. They were living on the edge and I understood. It wasn't fair. Not at all.

Not at all.

Aro strides in, Caius at his side, "Training, now." Caius orders. My children run out the room, Ruby squeaking in fear. Aro looks at me.

"Is everything alright Jane?" Aro glares.

I gulp, "Yes, Aro. Of course." I'm lying through my teeth.

**Juliet POV**

"Juliet, Jacob and Seth are coming around in 5 minutes!" Renesmee calls. I walk down the stairs and look at her, "Do you want me to stay away? I know you like it just you and Jacob..."

"No stay!" Renesmee encourages, her brown eyes are sparkling like milk chocolate stars and her face is flushed shell pink with excitement. "I want Jacob to meet you!" The doorbell rings, very loud and very demanding. Renesmee squeals, "Jakey!" and then runs to the door. I sit myself down on the sofa and look at the lamp, I realize I haven't trained my power much. I may be rusty. I focus on the bulb and will it to turn on. The bulb turns a happy, bright sunshine yellow. Now turn it off. It darkens. On, off, on, off, on, off, on, off, CRACK!

The bulb shatters and I clap my hand over my mouth. What have I done? Esme comes into the room, I couldn't bring myself to call her Mom, even though she was my adoptive mother, she was just Esme, and right now she was going to be really angry. "I'm sorry!" I blurt out.

"It's OK," Esme smiles, "It was an accident, it was just your power."

Renesmee comes running in with Jacob, "Jake, this is Juliet." She says. "Juliet, this is Jake. Seth will be arriving soon."

"Hi." I say, shyly.

"The newest Cullen, eh?" He asks.

"No, that's Eddie." I answer.

"Where is Bella's new kid?" Jacob asks looking around. As if on cue, Eddie came in, walking with perfect balance, "I'm Eddie. What's your name?" He asks.

"Jacob." Jake laughs. "He looks exactly like Edward."

The doorbell rings again and Jacob stands up, "That will be Seth."

**Seth POV**

Jake answers the door and I step inside, "Hey." I say.

"Hi Seth!" Renesmee squeals, jumping up and down next to Jacob, she reaches one of his knees.

"Hey, Ness." I say, ruffling her hair. Her face becomes serious.

"Don't. Touch. The. Hair." She says. Me and Jacob both laugh and we go into the living room, I spot a young girl with a pale face and brown hair, but then I see her, really see her. I look into her beautiful soft grass green eyes.

It's like gravity.

My whole center shifts.

All the strings holding me to the ground become weak and snap, but then a million other ones attatch themselves, platinum strings.

I see her, running along the beach, her brown hair falling in soft waves behind her, she falls into my arms and kisses me, I see her, throwing herself in front of me, I see her, I see her eyes. Her beautiful eyes, they remind me of beautiful things, moss, grass, leaves, olives, lime, emerald...

I have imprinted.

On this girl sitting on the sofa next to a large white cushion and I stare at her, taking in everything, the paleness of her skin, her rose pink lips, that she has nibbled because they look sore, the way her eyelashes are a darker shade of brown than her hair, haw her eyebrows make her look anxious, I see the slight holes in her ears, she has her ears pierced, her nails are painted turquoise, but the polish is chipped and her nails are bitten, showing she bites her nails when she is anxious. I see a shot of healing pain in her stunning eyes. I sink to my knees and the girl stares at me.

"Seth?" Jake says in the background but I don't hear him, my brain is echoing with her beauty. "SETH!"

I look up, "What do you want?"

He gapes at me, "You just imprinted on Juliet!" Juliet. Beautiful. Juliet, Juliet, Juliet...

"Seth imprinted on me?" Juliet asks, her voice sound like a thousand wedding bells, the flutter of a butterfly's wings...

"Yes." Jake says, "Seth!"

"Beautiful..." I whisper, looking at Juliet, her cheeks flush and the colour makes her look even more exquisite than it did before.

I have found my soul mate. I have found someone I can dedicate my forever to, this girl, right here, I will love her forever.

**Short, I know, but please review! What do you think about Seth's imprint? Alice is in for some surprises next chapter...**


	11. Finding Out

**Chapter 11**

**Finding out**

**Maggie-Thank you, I will do more with Alice and Jasper, actually this chapter is pretty much just Alice and Jasper.**

**samanklaas299-Thank you, you really brightened my day! **

**I can't believe I have 33 reviews! Lydia98, are you still reading this? If you are please review!**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you? I do not own Twilight! I only own, Alexandra, Rowan, Juliet, Eddie and Danielle, and any other starswirl children or enchantresses in this story.**

**I'll stop talking now.**

**Jasper POV **

Alice ran in at top speed, yelling my name, "Jasper! Jasper! Jasper!"

"What is it, Ali Cat?" I ask, putting my arm around her, she bounced up and down, she was quivering with excitement. I could feel excitement, happiness and thoughtfulness radiating from her.

"Guess what happened in the forest?" She says. Before I have the chance to say anything Alice interrupts, "ImetthispersoncalledAlexandra-"

"Calm down, and slow down!" I say, stroking her cheek. She takes a deep breath.

"I was in the forest, hunting and I came across this woman called Alexandra being attacked by these wrird guys. Anyway, I attacked them and they ran off. Alexandra thanked me for saving her life and then said she would grant me whatever I wanted the most. She figured out I wanted a child-" I took a sharp intake of breath and felt sad instantly, I wished I could give Alice children but I couldn't.

"So she granted me a gift to have a child! She made me pregnant and said that my mate was the father!" She finishes. My eyes must be as big as tennis balls. Alice? Pregnant? Impossible. Or was it?

"Get Carlisle to run some tests." I mutter. She takes my hand and drags me to Carlisle's office. She raps on the door impatiently.

"Come in." Carlisle calls, Alice slams open the door and runs in, quivering.

"Carlisle, you need to run some tests on her." I say.

"Why?" Carlisle asks.

"Because Alice met an enchantress in the forest and she granted her the gift to have children, so she is pregnant now if it worked." I say and Alice squeaks, I hug her, and kiss her head. I am on edge right now, what if this baby hurts my angel? I couldn't live without Alice.

Carlisle stands up immediately, "Come with me, Alice and Jasper." He leads us into the room where Bella had constantly been when she was pregnant with Renesmee and Eddie. Where Honey had been when she was with Danielle. Where Alice was sitting now.

"Lay down, Alice." Carlisle says, "And be as quiet as a mouse." Alice acted like an agitated mouse, fidgeting and bouncing. "Alice," Carlisle reminds her.

"Sorry." She murmurs. Carlisle turns on his computer and takes some jelly out of a drawer, he rubs it on her perfect, flat little stomach and then finds a little wand thing, he presses it on her stomach. He moves it around and we all hold our breath, looking at the screen, then it pops up, a grey image, I squint and see it, a small head. "This Enchantress works wonders." Carlisle murmurs.

"I'm pregnant?" Alice gasps.

"With twins. Congratulations." Carlisle says, breaking into a smile. So that meant, I, Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen, was going to be a father of twins? I couldn't get my head around that but I was happy, I bet my face had lit up with it. I felt like a million sun rays. I walk over to Alice and she whispers, "Twins? Are you sure?" as she puts her arm around my neck.

"100%." Carlisle laughs.

"I'm going to be a Mommy!" Alice squeals and hugs me. "I have to tell the others! I have to go shopping!" She jumps up, grabs my hand again and runs into the Living Room. Rosalie and Emmett are sitting on the sofa, Emmett is watching the big game and Rosalie is playing with Danielle. Bella and Edward sit at the piano, Eddie at their feet. Renesmee and Juliet are sitting on the sofa, Renesmee with Jacob and Juliet seems to be talking to Seth about something, Esme is looking through a magazine. "I'm pregnant!" Alice announces proudly and bluntly and everyone looks up.

"What?" They all yell. Alice goes through the whole enchantress story and then tells them about the scan and how she was having twins, "Congratulations!"

"Well Done!"

"Good Luck!"

"Oh, Alice!"

"Good job, Jazz."

We were swarmed with comments. We were all hugged but I ignored most of them, I just couldn't get over the fact that I was going to be a father.

**Juliet POV**

After Alice had told us she was pregnant, Seth murmured, "Will you come outside with me, Juliet?"

I stood up and walked out the door with him, "Do you understand what an imprint is?" He asks.

"Yes. Well...uh...well...no." I stammer.

"An imprint is like well, when a werewolf lays eyes on a girl, and they imprint, everything changes. They don't think about their friends, family or anyone else they love that much anymore, their whole universe is centered around this girl. You'd do anything for her, be anything for her, a friend, a brother, a protector, a boyfriend...But of course that won't happen for a long time, and only if you want it too." Seth says quickly.

"Seth..." I say, I don't know what to say to him, "If we are imprints, we should know things about each other."

"OK, you go first..." Seth says.

"OK, well, I am a half vampire half human hybrid, my mother died giving birth to me, I have the gift to control electricity, I used to live with my Aunt Molly but then Carlisle and Esme adopted me..." I find myself telling him everything like, how I look to the side when I lie, and I bite my nails when I'm nervous and that sometimes I sleepwalk.

Seth tells me everything too, and we get to know each other better. "Jacob and Nessie call each other nicknames," I say shyly, "Should we do that?"

"OK, how about I call you Lettie?" Seth asks.

"I can call you Sethie?" I can't help giggling as I say it.

"Ok, Sethie and Lettie it is. Do you want to go to a werewolf bonfire on Thursday night? All the imprints will be there." Seth asks.

"I'd love too." I smile.

"Can I just mention you look exceptionally beautiful today?" Seth asks and I blush very violently. I'm not used to people telling me I'm pretty...It's strange, but I like it. I like Seth, I love his happy-go-lucky personality. I love having an imprint to protect me...

**Please Review, Alice will have her twins really soon! More Volturi stuff too, tell me what you want Alice to have, two girls, two boys, a boy and a girl...Yeah, all that good stuff. Please Review!**


	12. Waiting For Our Miracles

**Chapter 12**

**Waiting For Our Miracles**

**Maggie-I updated quickly for you, You really made my happy, I was like bouncing over the moon and I couldn't stop smiling when you said I was your favorite (unpublished) author ever!**

**RKD-CULLEN-I thought it was sweet too!**

**I hope you like this! Maggie, you wanted twin girls so I already have two names picked out but you will have to wait and see what they are when Alice has her BABIES! When I hit 50 reviews I will do a very long chapter! Also tell me what you want the twins' power to be!**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* No. I don't own Twilight, I could not create someone as hot as Edward Cullen. I only own Alexandra, Rowan, Danielle, Eddie and Juliet, and Alice's unborn children.**

**Alice POV**

It was amazing how fast my bump was growing, I looked 5 months already, I looked bigger than 5 months, actually, but that was probably a twin thing. Carlisle had done a scan to try and see whether I had girls or boys, but the sac was thick, and hard as rock, and it was almost glittering, it was probably and enchantress thing, that was magic.

"Bella," I whine, "Will you come baby shopping with me?" Bella sighs, and puts down Eddie, he toddles off to find Danielle, they were inseparable, best friends. It was really cute, actually.

"But I'm not pregnant!" Bella exclaims.

"Yeah, but I am." I say, "What about you, Rose?"

"I'll come." Rosalie says, carefully tying her long blonde hair into a plait. She had done a similar thing for Danielle this morning, only she had braided ribbon and beads and flowers into it. I hoped my babies would have blonde hair like Jasper, but Jazz said he wanted them to have inky black hair like mine.

"Please, Bells?" I ask, "Please, please, please, please, please, please..."

"You aren't going to give up, are you?" Bella asks, looking strained, I shake my head. "Fine, I'll come, but no clothes shops after!" Bella warns.

I snort, "Please. As if I'd do that. Come on the, we'll take my car."

"I'll drive." Rosalie volunteers.

"Why can't I?" I ask indignantly.

"Try getting that bump behind the steering wheel!" Rosalie laughs. Danielle comes running in, almost tripping over in her ballet slippers, she was wearing a frilly powder blue dress with a white cardigan that fastened with diamante buttons, her hair hung loose around her. "Mommy! Mommy! Can I come?" She pleads, hugging her Mom around the waist, she has to reach up on her tiptoes to reach.

"Mind, Alice?" Rosalie asks and I just smile at my sister.

"Of course not, I need your opinion." I say to Danielle.

"Auntie Alice?" Danielle says, "Will your babies be my new brothers or sisters?"

"Well, they would be your cousins but you can pretend they are your brothers or sisters." I smile at my niece, and her face lights up.

"Yay!" She squeals and then we all go into the garage, I get in the passenger seat next to Rose while Bella and Danielle sit in the back. Esme had very kindly cleared out a big room for a nursery and I was going to paint it a buttercup yellow as I didn't know the gender.

I use the remote to lock the gate behind us and then we drove to the mall, there was this new store opening there called Bambino and it was full of baby stuff! I couldn't wait to get clothes! Squeak!

I run vampire speed in and Danielle goes in the shopping trolley, she insists. I run straight to the clothes, I find a selection of hats and buy three one saying, Little Treasure, Little Star and Little Miracle. They were unisex so they were pretty safe to get. I practically scream when I see this rainbow frilly dress with pink buttons and matching frilly knickers and chuck it in my trolley, I also buy two baby grows one saying, Daddy's Little Princess and the other one saying Mommy's Little Prince. I buy heaps of clothes until Bella says, "Alice, _furniture_."

"Oh, yeah." I say. Danielle had insisted on buying a white fluffy rabbit toy for one of the babies as it was cute. I had accepted because it was actually quite sweet. I looked through various cots until I found a really awesome one that has built in temperature control, lullaby light show, and soothing vibration action and it was powered by NASA technology. I got two and then bought a Winnie the Pooh mobile for one and a Olive the Ostrich one for another, I bought heaps of stuffed animals but then I stopped outside Build-a-Bear, "I have to get some for the babies."

"Really?" Bella asks.

"Ooh, can I have one, please, Mommy?" Dannie asks politely.

"Of course, baby doll." Rosalie says, "C'mon then guys, let's get some build-a-bears..."

I go in and search through all the bears until I find a friendly looking deer, I give her a sound heart that beats, and a sound box that says "I love you.", it gets stuffed and it comes to the birth certificate, "Uh, Diana Doe?" I say. Bella nods and we watch Rosalie help Dannie stuff her panda.

I choose a sparkly red dress for her and Dorothy wizard of Oz slippers. Then I make a caramel colored bear and dressed it in cute denim overalls. When we finish up, I find myself exhausted, we all lug the babies stuff to the car and drive home. "Alice," Jasper frowns, "Did you buy the whole store?"

**Jane POV**

"Aro," I say, walking into the room, my children follow me, quivering with fear, they were terrified of Cauis, Marcus and Aro. "I am pregnant again." I gulp, I had found out last night, I was going to have another child, another child who would be terrified of the masters, another child who would just be used as a weapon.

"Marvelous." Aro grins, showing rows of his yellow teeth, sharp as sharks teeth. "We shall deliver it in 2 days time. I warn you, Jane, you better make sure this one posses a power. We need it to overcome the Cullens. It seems that dear Alice is pregnant with different children, they think they can win, how sweet of them."

I give him a weak smile, "Isn't it." I run my hand down my stomach that was already starting to bulge. My poor children would never live happily, I bet the Cullen's children did...

You stop right there, Jane. You are part of the Volturi, your job is to serve your masters, not be a mother. Everything was getting too much, I had so many mixed feelings, my eyes pricked, "Come, children..." I whisper, and with that we walk out of the room.

**Jasper POV**

I place my hand on Alice's stomach, smiling, but then we both give a little start as something flutters beneath my hand and Alice smiles at the same time as me, I kiss her swollen stomach, and it flutters again, "Hello, mini kicker." I whisper.

"They are kicking, Jazz." Alice whispers, "I can't wait to be parents!"

**Sorry, if it is short but I want to get this out the way so Alice can have her babies (next chapter) and we can get some action going on! ****_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	13. Welcome to the World

**Chapter 13**

**Welcome to the World!**

**Our new arrivals will uh, arrive this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We've been over this, I do not own Twilight. I only own Rowan, Alexandra, Eddie, Danielle, Juliet and...I'm not giving the names away yet!**

**I think this story will consist of 50 chapters and then we will move on to Ice Moon.**

**Esme POV**

I watched my big family as I cooked dinner for Renesmee, Juliet and Danielle. Alice and Jasper sat on the couch, giggling over Alice's swollen stomach, she looked about 9 months, and late for that matter, Edward and Bella were sitting at the piano, Rosalie and Emmett were playing with Dannie, Eddie was sitting with Juliet and Renesmee, and Carlisle, my soul mate, was reading what seemed to be a ten ton book. "Kids," I call, I put mac and cheese on plates for them, they all raced to the table and started to eat, "This is delicious, Esme." Juliet smiled. I grinned back at my adopted daughter, she was so polite.

"What's for dessert, Esme?" Danielle asks, sticking a golden mouthful into her mouth, and then chewed, waiting for an answer.

"Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream, the Phish Food one." I smile down at my granddaughter and kiss her head.

"Thank you, Esme." Renesmee says.

"Alice," I ask, "Will your twins eat human food?" I was curious, and I loved feeding the kids because I really love cooking, and watching them eat the food gratefully.

"Alexandra said they would drink blood too, as they have vampire blood in them, but will also need to eat human food." Alice answers, before her face scrunched up in pain.

"Are you OK, Alice?" Jasper asks, taking her hand.

"The babies are just kicking really hard, and I'm a little short breathed." She gasps, "I'm fine." Then she moans and starts panting.

"Delivery room." Carlisle says quickly, throwing his book away and Jasper picks Alice up, they carry her to the delivery room. Two new additions would be arriving soon, and I couldn't wait. I loved how my family was growing, I loved how there was a new surprise almost every day, I loved the chaos. Juliet comes up to me, biting her lip, "Esme, will Alice be OK? I mean, we don't really know about these children..."

"I'm sure that she'll be fine." I say, though her words have made me start thinking, I bite my own granite lips, my sharp teeth cutting, it never feels normal even after all these years.

_Come on, Alice,_ I think, _You are strong enough. You have been so much, don't die, don't die, don't die. Be strong, be safe. _I find myself whispering these words and Bella comes up to me, "Esme," She says, "Alice is strong enough for this. She can do this, she can." She was trying to sound reassuring but I knew she was trying to tell herself that.

Come on, Alice.

**Alice POV**

**_4 HOURS LATER_**

"Girl." Jasper whispers. A cry fills the room and I stare at my new daughter, she has Jasper's honey blonde hair and violet eyes, though the pupils are outlined with a circle of blue and there are little flecks of brown in them , they are beautiful eyes, she has a porcelain face, with the tiniest little nose, and cherry blossom colored lips. I reach out my arms and Jasper lifts her on to me, she looks at me for a moment and I almost feel as if I know her, "Cassia Florence." I whisper.

Another cry fills the room and Jasper lifts her up, she has milk chocolate coloured hair and eyes that look like melted caramel, yet they have flecks of blue in them, she has pale white skin, though she has rosy cheeks, and shell pink lips. "Willow Lillian." I say. Willow and Cassia, my babies, finally here. I hold them both in my arms, but then everything starts fading, I see black spots and I feel weak. I scramble for a hold but I'm slipping, my babies are snatched away from me and then I hear him, "Alice? No! Alice, Alice, don't you dare! You stay with me now, Alice Cullen!" _He's depending on you_, a voice says in my head, _Don't make him live without a wife, don't make Cassia and Willow live without a mother. Come on, you are Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Hale Cullen, you have been through so much. Don't let this kill you. Stay. Stay. Stay..._

But I'm falling! I have to hold on, I have to, visualize, Alice! Think of Cassia and Willow, think of Jasper. My cowboy.

I open my eyes and Jasper starts kissing me violently, "Oh, Alice, I thought I'd lost you!" He sobs. I reach out and touch his cheek.

"You know I'd never leave you, I would never leave my family." I say. I sit up in bed and Jasper hands me Cassia, she gurgles happily in my arms and sparks fly from her fingers, "Told you they'd be magic." I grin at my husband.

After half an hour I get up and take my babies up to get them dressed, I dress Cassia in a periwinkle blue baby grow that has a tiara on it and a quote saying, I'm a Princess, I dress Willow in a sugar pink baby grow with a picture of a pair of wings and a quote saying, I'm a fairy. Jasper takes Cassia and I take Willow, and we carry them downstairs, everyone stares at us as we walk down before Eddie steps out and says, "Everyone was worried, Auntie Alice, but I said they were being silly because you are strong."

"You'll bet I am, Eddie." I say. Edward growls.

"You almost died, Alice." He snarls, "You nearly slipped away!"

"But I didn't, Edward, so let's not be melodramatic, now, who wants to meet Cassia and Willow?" I ask.

Everyone meets them and coos over them, until I sit down with them and they fall asleep in my arms, they look peaceful in sleep, but they look more magical when they are awake, when their eyes are bright and full of sparkle.

"They have twin telepathy." Edward notes.

Me and Jasper gape at him, "What?" Jasper asks.

"They do, they are pretty amazing. Also, Cassia can see your visions, she just told Willow."Edward grins.

Carlisle ran a couple of tests on them and informed me and Jazz that they would grow at about the same rate as Renesmee, Danielle and Juliet.

I gazed at them and saw they would be something really, really, really special!

Because they were magic. Incredibly so.

**Aro POV**

"Alice has had her children." I inform my brothers, "Twin girls. And we need one. They can see Alice's visions, they will be useful."

"How?" Caius asks ignorantly.

"We can see what the Cullens plans are, idiot!" I snap, "Wait until she is older, then we shall take her...

**Please Review! If you are still reading this, Lydia98, please review...**


	14. Attack

**Chapter 14**

**Attack**

**No reviews! I'm a little unhappy but I enjoy writing this so I figured I'd post a new chapter. Please review this one because I put a lot of effort into my chapters!**

**Disclaimer: This is just getting depressing, I do not own Twilight. Duh.**

**Unknown POV**

I trek through the forest, trying to find the scent, my wife follows close behind me, "Do you have it yet?" She asks impatiently. I scowl at her.

"Be patient!" I break into a run until I catch it. I hear the thrumming of a steady heartbeat and I snarl in triumph. "Here" I say. She laughs and we sprint to the big white house. I look through the window and spot a young girl, she has bronze curls and brown eyes, and translucent skin. The little pixie girl won't be so happy when she finds out I am planning attack on her family. I finger the scar she left on my cheek, little rat. She doesn't deserve a family.

I crouch and jump into the tree, watching as the girl turns away from the window and goes over to a large double bed. She sits down on it and opens a book. I let a snarl rip through my throat and jump, the glass of the window smashes and the young girl screeches at the top of her voice, "MOMMY! DADDY! JACOB!"

I slam my hand over her mouth to muffle her voice, then she sinks her teeth into my hand, I roar, "HOW DARE YOU!" I scream at her. I grab her throat and she starts making choking noises, she turns from pink to red, from red to purple and purple to blue, until she collapses in my grasp.

The door slams open and two vampires run in, the brunette screams, "Renesmee!" and runs to the girls side, she shakes her but she doesn't move.

"What did you do to my daughter?" The male roars at me and throws himself at me, I am knocked to the ground, but I sink my teeth into his shoulder, he yells and bites my neck, the venom floods my system and I know if I don't get a Curador de Venom potion into my veins soon I will die. I leap up and throw myself out the window, I run back to where our supplies are. I will not give up, I will catch that rat.

**Bella POV**

"Renesmee, honey, please wake up, please stay with me!" I beg my daughter, who is limp in my arms. "Renesmee!" I sob. Edward rushes to my side, he gulps.

"We have to get her to Carlisle now!" He says, I pick Renesmee up, and her head rolls around on my arm, we run downstairs and I shriek, "Carlisle! Please, you have to help her!"

Carlisle runs up to us, and takes Renesmee from me, he doesn't ask any questions, he just rushes into the office. Jacob stands up, "What happened to her?" He asks urgently.

"She screamed and when we came into her room, there was this guy there and he was beside her, she was on the floor and Edward got into a fight with him, when Edward bit him he ran off." I explain, my voice choked up.

"What did he look like?" Alice asks, rocking Cassia in her arms.

"Short brown hair, pale skin, tall, red eyes but outlined with purple..." I describe him, shivering.

The next thing I know, I hear Cassia screaming and Jasper yells, "Alice!" He leaps forward catching, Cassia, just in time. Alice stands there, still as a statue, her arms still locked in place as they were when she was holding Cassia. Willow screams, obviously in distress that her twin had almost been dropped.

"No." Alice whispers, "No, no, no, no."

"What, Alice?" Jasper asks urgently, giving her a little shake.

"I know him." She whispers," He was in the forest that day I met Alexandra. He was the one I attacked."

"He also had a scar on his cheek." I add.

"I did that." She says, "I scratched him hard, he called me a rat."

Jasper growled. Rosalie and Emmett came running in with Danielle and my son. "What's going on?" Rosalie asks.

"Momma?" Eddie asks.

"Renesmee, I have to be with her!" I say, and run into the room where Carlisle and Edward and Renesmee are. Renesmee is laying on a bed, a breathing monitor hooked up to her, Edward is holding her hand desperately and Carlisle is watching. "Carlisle," I say, "You need to talk to Alice." He hears the tone of urgency in my voice and walks out.

I rush over to Renesmee, and take her warm little hand. "Come on, sweetheart. Just open your eyes for me!" I encourage. Edward takes my other hand and squeezes it. "Please, Renesmee!" I plead.

"Come on, darling." Edward whispers. I can't lose her, my beautiful baby daughter, my little nudger, I had been prepared to sacrifice myself to save Renesmee, I couldn't let go of her now.

I start dry sobbing and Edward rubs my back. I've lost her.

I hear a small cough and my head snaps up, another cough, "Renesmee!" I say, gripping her hand, as if by magic, her lavender eyelids fly open, revealing her warm chocolate brown eyes.

"Mom? Dad?" She says in a hoarse voice.

"I thought I'd lost you!" I sob.

"We were so worried! Edward says.

"I'm OK, I promise." She says, croakily. "My chest feels funny."

"You were strangled, Renesmee, Grandpa hooked you up to a breathing monitor so your chest will feel a bit funny, but you will be back to normal after the next few days." I explain.

"Is she OK?" Jacob says, clattering into the room.

"I'm fine, Jake." She whispers. She fingers her locket, "I told you it was my lucky necklace." She giggles and we laugh weakly but there is no humor in the hollow chuckles, I have never been so worried in my entire life. "Can I see Eddie?" Renesmee says.

"Of course, baby." I say, I go out of the room and take Eddie from Rose.

"How is she?" Rosalie asks, concerned.

"Fine. She's woken up." I say.

"Oh, thank god." Rosalie says.

I bring Eddie in to the room, and Eddie smiles at Renesmee, "Are you OK, Nessie?"

Renesmee nods, "Everyone is worried about you." Edward says to Renesmee.

"Especially me." A small voice says from the doorway and we see Juliet hunched up, "Nessie, I thought you were going to die!"

"I'm not dead though, Lettie. I'm fine." Renesmee says. Juliet's eyes fill with tears, and she begins to cry, I open my arms and Juliet runs into them, she has warmed to everyone in the family now, and will often hug people if they are offered to her.

"Don't cry. Please." Renesmee begs, "Mom, what happened to the man who attacked me?"

"He ran off, honey." Edward tells her.

"Is he going to come back?" Eddie says.

I didn't know, and that was what worried me.

**Please review, reviews really brighten my day, and they make me happy, and they make me update quicker, you guys are awesome:)**


	15. Fancy Dress Party

**Chapter 15**

**Fancy Dress Party**

**Special Thanks to Maggie and Someone Else. To those who read please review! Remember when I hit 50 reviews I will do a very LONG chapter! Thanks for your ideas, Maggie! I'll update before you go! Also if you have any ideas for POVs **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, unfortunately. I'm going to cry...**

**Alice POV**

Cassia and Willow were growing at a fast rate and Jasper had made up nicknames for them both, Cassy and Will. I didn't approve and found it incredibly annoying when others called them that, I now know why Bella found it irritating when we called Renesmee Nessie.

Renesmee was back on her feet and back to normal but everyone was still on edge about the guy who attacked her. We were going to try and contact Alexandra, see if she knew anything about him. I wonder what happened to the girl? Maybe she is still with them? I feared for Jasper, Willow and Cassia. They were the closest people to me in this world. They were the people who I would protect with my life. My daughters looked very cute today, Willow wore a velvet brown dress with little gold sequins sewn on to it, and brown sandals with gold flowers, her brown hair was tied in cute little bunches, Cassia was wearing a lavender blouse and pink leggings, pink tiny heels that were Disney princess dress up shoes, she had insisted on wearing them, her blonde hair had turned wavy and was now sitting elegantly on her shoulders. They were making a princess palace out of pink and purple blocks.

Renesmee and Juliet were out with Jacob and Seth, they had gone to La Push beach to go surfing. Danielle and Eddie were playing together as usual and they had made a fort out of cushions. Once, they had dropped one on my daughters' tower and they yelled at them. I couldn't believe they were already talking! Much to my delight, Willow's first word was "Momma." but Cassia's first word was, "Dada".

Cassia put her hands on the floor, bit her soft rose pink lip, and pushed herself up, she wobbled for a minute before she took her first step forwards, then she took another one until she had perfect balance and was walking normally, I burst into applause and picked Cassia up and twirled her around, "Good girl, Cassia! Good girl!"

Willow wailed, and then pushed herself up and started clapping too, me and Jasper clapped again, I was beaming. But, my little girls were growing up already. Soon they would be going to school with Renesmee and Juliet.

Renesmee had been invited to a party from someone in her class called Jenny Edwards. She and Juliet really wanted to go and Bella had of course said yes, so they were going this afternoon. They had bought her a Barbie doll, the one she said she specifically wanted.

I heard the familiar clink of the lock being unbolted and the creak of the door as it swung open. This house was getting old and I knew Carlisle and Esme were planning on moving soon, I couldn't see where, they were keeping it a surprise. A surprise for Renesmee's birthday, I think.

"I'm home!" Renesmee sang at the same time as Juliet. Juliet had learnt to trust all of us greatly and said she could act herself all the time.

"Hi, Nessie, honey. Hi, Juliet! Are Jacob and Seth gone?" Bella calls.

"Yes, Momma! They just went! Should me and Juliet go and get dressed in our party clothes?" Renesmee asks. It was a fancy dress party and I had gone shopping with the girls to buy their costumes, Renesmee had bought a reddy-purple princess dress that came with a elegant mask, and Juliet had got a cat girl costume.

"Yes!" I say, I hear them squeal and then the rumble of them running up the stairs.

**Juliet POV**

I got dressed into my costume and piled my hair up into a bun on top of my head, Renesmee left her hair down and we took the present we were giving to Jenny off of my dressing table. Then we charged downstairs, "Carlisle-" I start but it doesn't feel right, "Grandpa, "I try and it feels right, "Can you drive us to Jenny's party?" Grandpa tactfully didn't say anything about me calling him Grandpa because he knew it would be awkward, but I saw he didn't stop smiling all the way to the party, "Here you are, girls, have a nice time!" He says.

"Thank you!" Me and Renesmee say and close the car door, we run and find Chloe and Zoe, Chloe is wearing a Brave Disney princess dress and Zoe is wearing a Rapunzel dress with a matching wig.

"Hi!" Me and Renesmee say.

"Hi." They say back, "We have bad news."

"What?" Renesmee asks.

"Guess who's here?" Chloe asks.

"Not Pandora!" I gape, she'll ruin everything!

"Lucky guess, Julie." Zoe says, giving me a weak smile. Pandora is dressed as a fairy, with a sparkly pink tutu and a sparkly pink cardigan and glittering hot pink fairy wings. She looks so evil.

Me and Juliet put the present on the table and then go and try to find Jenny, but we accidently bump into the devil herself. "What do you want, Nenesmee? Romeo?" She snarls.

"Worst joke ever." I say through gritted teeth.

"And it's Ren-es-mee! I have told you that before!" Renesmee says angrily.

"Well, do you blame me for not wanting to say such a horrible name?" Pandora asks in disgust.

"How dare you!" I snarl. "You brat!"

Pandora flushed a dark red, and Jenny came up behind her, "Hi Renesmee and Juliet!" She says. "Hi, Pandora."

I was just about to say "Hi, Jenny." before Pandora interrupted. "Jenny, why did you invite Renesmee and Juliet? They are so unpopular!"

"I know they are, my Mom made me invite them." Jenny cackled. How could she be so mean?

Pandora gave Renesmee a big push right on her stomach and Renesmee clutched at in pain, she started crying, silent tears falling down her face. Normally, I'm not violent, but when people hurt my friends...I knew exactly what this girl needed, I slapped Pandora around the face with all my power and Pandora gasps, her cheek is red. "You-You-" She stutters and then runs off angrily.

Renesmee is still crying so I help her up and rub her back, "It's OK, Nessie. I'm going to phone your Mom to come and pick us up." I dial Bella's number and she picks up immediately.

_"Hello?"_

"Bella, Renesmee's been hurt by a mean girl at the party. Can you come and pick us up?"

_"Of course. Tell Renesmee I'll be right there!" _

"OK, Bye!"

"It's OK, Renesmee. Your mom is coming." I reassure my best friend, I hug her, and she cries on my shoulder. Jenny's mom doesn't even come and see if she's alright, too busy drinking wine with all the snobby moms.

Bella comes right away as promised, and picks us up in the car. Renesmee doesn't stop crying. Oh, I really hate that Pandora! It felt good to slap her.

**_MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT_**

**Edward POV**

Renesmee was crying out "Momma! Dadda! My tummy really hurts!"

Me and Bella run into her room, where Renesmee is sobbing her beautiful little eyes out, "Nessie! What's wrong?" I ask.

"My tummy really hurts!" She sobs.

"Lay down, baby." Bella instructs, Renesmee cries as she does and Bella slowly pulls up the top of her Tinkerbell pajamas, her stomach is brown with bruising, I gasp, and Renesmee claps her hand over her mouth, "I feel sick!" She wails, we carry her to the toilet and Renesmee throws up in the toilet. I rub her back and hold her hair.

"Do you feel better, now?" Bella asks.

"A bit." Renesmee whispers, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

I nod and we carry her to our bedroom. Juliet had told me that the girl at the party had punched her in the stomach, so she had made her sick and done the bruising. She was bullying my daughter and I will not stand for it. I. Will. Not. Stand. For. It.

**Aww! Poor Renesmee! More of the Volturi and the unknown person next chapter, the twins will also discover their powers. Also, if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them!**


	16. Vision

**Chapter 16**

**Vision**

**Special Thanks to Maggie, again! I will have lots of chapter for you when you get back!**

**IRunWithWolves2013-Links are on my profile.**

**Samanklaas299-Here is Edward the protective father!**

**MaggiePapa2: Welcome to FanFiction! Please keep on reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: SM: Say it, out loud.**

**ME: NO! NEVER!**

**SM: SAY IT! OR YOU'LL NEVER READ TWILIGHT AGAIN!**

**ME: OK, OK! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT *SOB* *SOB* *SOB*!**

**Edward POV**

I walk alongside Bella as we go into the school. I was here to talk to a teacher about the way Pandora was treating Renesmee. I go to the front door of the office and rap on the wood impatiently, "Are you sure that Renesmee will be fine without us at home?" Bella asks anxiously and I rub her back.

"She'll be fine." Me and Bella had decided to let Renesmee off school today since she was sick last night, she hadn't been since but she said she still felt tired. She didn't really need to come to school anyway, the work was too slow for her, she should be doing High School work really.

"Come in." A voice says and I open the door.

"I'm Mr Cullen and this is my wife, we are here to discuss my daughter and the way Pandora has been treating her." I say.

"Sit down, Mr and Mrs Cullen." She says and me and Bella take our places. "So what is happening here?" The headmistress asks.

"Pandora has been making fun of Renesmee and the other day at a girl's party she hurt my daughter." Bella says.

"How long has this been going on?" The headmistress asks.

"A week." I admit. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Well, Mr Cullen, not much. I have not seen Pandora be horrible to Renesmee in any way, she is a very sweet girl." The headmistress says.

I narrow my eyes, "Are you saying my daughter is a liar?"

"Maybe she feels she isn't having enough attention." The headmistress says, I swear everything goes red. This woman is useless. "And what happened at the party is none of our school's concern, we weren't looking after Renesmee that day."

"You are useless!" I spit at her, standing up.

"Edward," Bella warns.

"I am telling you that Juliet and Renesmee will not be attending this school anymore. Goodbye!" I say, slamming my hand down on the desk and then stride out the room, Bella follows me.

"Edward, maybe it's best Renesmee doesn't go there anymore." She says.

"Yes." I snap. Bella looks hurt at the sharpness of my words, "Sorry, love, it's just I can't bear that she didn't do anything!"

"She didn't do much at all." Bella says, taking my hand. "Come on, let's go home." We drive home and when we walk in I find Renesmee cuddled up on the sofa, cuddling her lion toy and lamb toy to her chest, they were her favourite toys, candy floss and flame., her eyelids were closed and the TV blared on, it showed she had been watching Tangled. I switched the TV off and then knelt beside Renesmee, I lifted her hand to my cheek and saw she was dreaming about a colorful meadow where we all were, me, Bella, her and Eddie, safe. I smiled at her dream.

I stand up and go and find Eddie who is playing on the kitchen floor with his toy bear who he had named Brownie. He was going under the table and growling. "How's my favourite boy?" I ask.

"Daddy!" Eddie laughs, "Come and play bears with me!" I knelt down and came under the table with him, "Have we got any honey?" Eddie asks.

"Yes, we have." I say, "Juliet eats it with her toast." I get up and go and get a jar. Eddie sticks his finger in the pot and licks it off, "Yummy." He says and I start to laugh.

**Cassia POV**

I toddled up to my Mom and smiled at her, I think it was time to tell her, "Mommy." I say.

"Yes, Cassia?" Mommy asks.

"I think it's time you know that I can control the sun and the moon, and all the planets, and Will can make objects fly in the air!" I say.

"You're talented, baby!" Mommy says, and kisses my head.

"Will you play with me and Willow?" I ask.

"Yes, of course, what do you want to play?" Mommy asks.

_What do you want to play, Willow?_ I ask my sister, using our twin telepathy.

_Maybe princesses?_ She thinks.

_That would be fun, come and meet me and Mommy._ I think.

_OK, love you, Cassie._

_Love you too Will_ I think back and look up to Mommy, "Can we play princesses? And make a fort out of cushions and wear princess dresses and tiaras?" I ask.

"Yes, Cassie!" Mommy says, "Is Willow playing?"

I nod, "I'm going to go and get my dress and tiara, you start building a fort." I instruct her and run up to my room, I choose a periwinkle blue dress with satin material, covered in blue beads, sequins and glitter. I chose a silver plastic tiara with blue gems on it and then run downstairs where Mommy is making a comfy looking fort. Willow comes downstairs after 5 minutes, wearing a silver dress with gold love hearts on it and a matching crown. When we finish building the fort we crawl inside and start giggling. "So Princess Cassia and Princess Willow, what do you need me to do for you today?" Mommy asks.

We think for a minute and then at the same time me and Willow say, "Chocolate?" We both loved chocolate, especially Hershey. Mmmm. Mom leaps up and runs into the kitchen, she comes back with two packets of crisps and two bars of Hershey. "A feast!" Willow declares and we all laugh. I open my Hershey bar and bite into it. Yum.

We play princesses for 3 hours straight until I start to get tired, "Can we watch a movie?" I ask.

"What one?" Mommy asks.

"Brave." Willow decides. Me and Willow get our favourite blankets, mine is a Tigger one and Willow's is a piglet one, and me and Willow have hot chocolate too.

I find myself drifting off, and then it hits me.

_A woman with blonde hair and red eyes walks alongside two boys, one girl and she holds a baby in her arms, "They are ready to start training."The women croaks._

_"Very good, Jane." A man with long dark hair says, "It won't be long now, the twins are getting older..."_

I drop the hot chocolate all over my lap, the hot liquid spreads over my legs and I scream as pain floods my leg, Mommy is over in a second with a cloth, she wipes it up quickly and then says, "I'll be back in a minute!" I knew what had just happened, I had just had a vision.

**Alice POV **

I run into the room where Carlisle is, "Carlisle!" I exclaim, "Jane has children!"

"What?" He gasps.

"I just saw it! Two sons and two daughters! And they said something about twins! You don't think they could mean Willow and Cassia?"

Carlisle gulps, "It is possible, Alice. We need to look into this further, search Alice, try and get something else!"

I close my eyes and search, then I am pulled into it.

_Aro stands outside with a small girl who had a shock of blonde hair and ruby red eyes. "Now!" Aro instructed. The girl looked in pain as she lifted the rock from the ground, using her mind. Then as she let out a small cry it smashed to the ground, Aro strides up to her and shakes her shoulders, "Insolent child!" The child begins to cry. "She tries!" Jane begs._

_"Make her try harder! She must be stronger! How is she going to do any good if she can't use her power properly! Push her harder! Make her train day and night if she has to! Get away from me, Ruby, let your brother train, he's better than you." A boy walks up and takes the massive boulder, he picks it up, though he is trying to hide it, there is strain on his face, he holds it in the air for 3o seconds and then throws it, it cracks loudly as it smashes and soon it is just a pile of dust, "Very good!" Aro exclaims. "The Cullens will stand no chance..."_

I gasp, and stagger backwards, "Aro is training the children! They want to train them to kill us! They are going to come, in around 3 months. The girl has telekinesis, and one boy has amazing strength!"

"Aro has gone too far." Carlisle growls, "He doesn't know we are better than him! We have good abilities! Edward can read minds, you can foretell the future, Cassia can control the sun and moon, Bella's a shield, Willow can make objects fly, Eddie can control the weather, Juliet can control electricity..."

"Carlisle, slow down!" I say, "Our top priority is to protect the children. We'll send them somewhere else, and we can ask the Denali's and Alexandra and Rowan." I say confidently.

"We will plan." Carlisle promises

"Yes." I agree.

"Momma?" Willow is in the doorway. "Is everything OK?"

"Yes, darling. I'll come and put you and Cassia to bed now, OK?" I say.

"OK, Momma." Willow says, as she turns out the room I press my finger to my lips to show Carlisle not to say anything. I didn't want my little girls worried. I tucked them both up in bed, kissing each of their heads. I leave their little bunny lamps on, "Night, night, angels." I whisper and switch off the light.

**Rosalie POV**

"So when are we telling the kids?" I ask Esme.

"Tomorrow." Esme tells me, "The houses are all readymade and done, Eddie, Renesmee, Edward and Bella will live at Lavender House, Me, Carlisle and Juliet will live at Bluebell House, You, Emmett and Danielle will live at Rose House and Alice, Jasper, Willow and Cassia will live at Violet House."

"Jasmine Beach, is that it?" I ask.

"Yeah, really nice place." Esme tells me. "All the houses have been done, every bedroom, every bathroom, and there is a massive surprise for all the kids."

"Cool." I say, "I'm going to miss this place. I mean, it's where it all started. It's where Bella first visited, remember, right there." I point to the floor in the kitchen, "I smashed that bowl when Bella said she had already ate. And on that sofa, I helped Bella with Renesmee. May I remind you I was the only one who knew the baby would be good? Look at Nessie now!"

"Ha ha, Rose." Esme says sarcastically. "Yeah, I'm going to miss this house too. I always loved it here."

"I can't believe so much has changed. I mean, Bella has 2 kids, I have Danielle and Alice has her twins and you have Juliet!" I say.

"Our family has never been stronger." Esme say happily.

**I made it as long as I could, but I didn't want to make it any longer as it would probably drag, but here you are, I've hit 52 reviews! Remember any other ideas are welcome! Maggie, someone may have another baby soon. You will just have to wait and see! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. What Do You Think About Moving?

**Chapter 17**

**What Do You Think About Moving?**

**Special thanks to Maggie. I believe you are MaggiePapa2. I loved your ideas for the powers so I wanted to use them! I love reviews, any ideas for POVs? All ideas are welcome! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I told you that before.**

**Renesmee POV**

"So what do you think about moving?" Esme asks us all.

"Moving?" Juliet whispers.

"Where?" Danielle asks.

"A beach, it's called Jasmine Bay. It's a really beautiful place. We have houses built there for everyone, they are all furnished and ready. We just have to check with you if you want to go."Carlisle says.

"I don't mind." I say, bouncing Eddie up and down on my knee.

"I want to stay with Nessie." Eddie says cutely, I hug him.

"You'll live with your Mom and Dad and Nessie." Esme explains. "Me, Carlisle and Juliet will live in another, Alice and Jasper will be with the twins, and Rosalie and Danielle will live in another."

"OK!" Dannie enthuses.

"We want to." Cassie and Will say at the same time.

"OK." Juliet shrugs.

"We move there in about a week or two." Carlisle smiles. I wonder what the houses will be like? I wonder what the beaches would be like? It would be fun, but I wanted to see the houses soon, because it would make me feel agitated for the week. I didn't much like surprises, I guess I'm like my Mom in a lot of ways. I wanted to know what my bedroom would be like, I let my mind wander...

"Nessie! Nessie! Renesmee!" Eddie says, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, zoned out there." I apologize.

"Will you play with me and Danielle, Nessie?" Eddie asks me.

"OK." I smile.

"Can we play princesses?" Dannie asks.

"Can we play?" Willow asks, pointing to her and Cassia.

"Of course." I say, getting up, I look at Juliet, "Play with us?" She knew what it meant.

"I don't want to be a yucky girly princess!" Eddie says in disgust.

"OK, then you can be Eddie the dragon slayer, you have a toy sword in your dressing up box." Juliet says quickly. We go upstairs and get dressed up, me and Juliet just sporting crowns. We are in the middle of a tea party (teapots and cups filled with water.) and Cassia is just pouring tea when her face goes blank, "Cassia!" I say urgently, she drops the teapot and the china smashes, making water spill onto everyone's laps, Danielle and Eddie start to moan but Willow gives Cassia a hug, those two were very close, best friends, and Willow says, "Cassie? What happened? What did you see?" Tears begin to fall down Cassia's teach, "Cassie!" Willow says urgently and starts crying to.

"Don't cry!" I say quickly, putting my arms around them both and cuddling them. "Cassia, please. What did you see?"

"It was the scary man!" She sobs, "He wants to attack again!" Alice comes running in, she kneels down and pulls them both into a hug and rocking them, "It's OK, Cassia. Your safe, I won't let him hurt you!"

"Mommy!" Willow says, "Cassia upset!"

"It's OK, Willow." Alice reassures her, "Cassia will be fine in a minute."

I wasn't so sure.

**Unknown POV**

I drove through Volterra, and Jennifer lifted her sunglasses, "We haven't seen Aro for a while, do you think he will remember us?"

"Please, Jennifer. The Volturi never forget." I snort and continue to drive. I park the car and get out, people stare at our stolen sports car but I ignore them, I push through the crowd and finally find the castle. I slam open the doors and look to the guard, "I'm an old friend of Aro's." I say.

"Right this way." The guard says and leads me to a sewer, I jump down and my wife follows me. I know this passage well, so I walk ahead, and find the ladder. I climb it and see the door that leads to the throne room. I push it hard, so hard that the doors slam hard against the stone walls.

"Ah, you always knew how to make an entrance, didn't you, Laurence?" Aro says, shaking his head.

"I hear you are going against the Cullens." I say.

"Yes, old friend, yes. You say their name with disgust, what do you have to do with them?" Aro asks.

"I met one in the forest, she did this." I follow the scar that the little rat left on my cheek with my finger. "She was small, jet black hair, golden eyes..."

"Ah, Alice." Aro smiles. "She recently had daughters."

"I know how. I was half way through killing the Enchantress who gave her the gift when she came and attacked me." I snarl.

"We need one of her daughters. The one who sees the future. Cassia, that's her name, but we will wait 3 weeks. When she is older and her sight is better. You will collect her for me." Aro instructs.

"You are asking me to serve you?" I snort.

"Not asking. Telling." Caius snarls.

"You can't tell me to do anything, I am a Child of the Burning Flame!" I say strongly.

"And you will die in flames if you don't do as we say." Aro roars. "Wait 3 weeks. Then attack."

I had no choice.

**Danielle POV**

I was looking nearly as old as Renesmee! I stared at myself in the mirror and twirled around, my pale blue dress rippled and blew out as I did, my red hair had reached the bottom of my bum and it was curling into ringlets, my eyes glittered more and my skin became more pale, I was taller, almost as tall as Renesmee, and my face was more proportioned, no longer rounded with babyish features, my eyes no longer round, my face was more heart shaped, my eyes more almond shaped. I liked how I looked. I liked feeling older.

"Dannie?" Daddy whispers, coming in. "It's time to go to bed."

"OK." I say, I change into my Doc McStuffins pajamas and go and brush my teeth, then I run back into my room, "Will you read me a story?" I ask.

"Of course, Dannie." Daddy smiles. I choose a book that was personalized for me, I was Sleeping Beauty's best friend, I swam in the sea with the Little Mermaid and I went to the ball with Cinderella. When Daddy finished he kissed my head and pulls the covers up to my chin, "Daddy, are we going to die?" I ask abruptly, it is the thought that has been on my mid all day.

"No, sweetheart, no." Daddy reassures me, "We are all going to be safe. I promise." With that happy thought in my head I fall into the wonderful land of dreams.

**I hope you liked it! This was sort of a filler chapter...But MORE action soon. Honest. You guys rock :)! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Happy Birthday, Renesmee!

**Chapter 18**

**Happy Birthday, Renesmee!**

**Special Thanks to Maggie! Here is another chapter! This also took me a very long time to do and I put a lot of effort into it. PLEASE REVIEW! Action after this chapter probably...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or birthdays. If I did I would have TWILIGHT birthdays every single day!**

**Renesmee POV**

Light pours through my open window and the slight wind makes my white curtains ripple in a peaceful way, there is a nice ray of sun pointing at me, making my face hot. I snuggle under my duvet but then frown, I reach out to my phone which is beeping annoyingly. I unlock it and a reminder pops up saying "Happy Birthday! :)" Today was my birthday, I was officially 1 year old. My first birthday, I knew it would be a lot different from most first birthdays. I look at the ceiling for a moment and then jump out of bed, too excited to wait any longer. I chuck on my Minnie Mouse dressing gown and matching slippers and then sprint into my Mom and Dad's room. Mom and Dad are playing chess, and when they see me, they sit up the pieces spill all over their duvet. They don't seem to notice, they grin widely at me, showing their perfect rows of pearly white teeth.

"Happy Birthday, Renesmee." Mom laughs.

"Happy Birthday, Nessie." Dad chuckles. I launch myself onto their king sized bed and they hug me, "Are you ready for a fun day?" Daddy asks.

"Yes!" I giggle. "Is Jakey coming today?"

"Of course, he wouldn't miss your birthday!" Mom says, I cuddle her. "All your presents are downstairs, go and wake the kids and I'll get the adults. We'll make you your favourite breakfast."

I jump off their bed and run to Juliet's door, I knock on it and Juliet answers blearily, her lashes still stuck together with sleep. "Morning, Nessie." She says drowsily.

"It's my birthday!" I sing.

Her eyes are no longer sleepy, she pulls me into a warm hug and says, "Happy Birthday, Nessie!" I smile at her.

"Come on, let's go down stairs!" I say, Juliet throws on her Tracy Beaker dressing gown and Winnie the Pooh slippers and we run downstairs. The Living Room is crowded and there is a massive pile of presents sitting in the room. There is a massive balloon saying Happy Birthday! and loads of little ones in pastel colors, pastel green, and baby blue, and sugar pink and soft lavender. There is a huge banner saying Happy Birthday Nessie! and everyone is sitting on the sofas, when they see us, they all yell, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RENESMEE!" My whole family is there, Mom and Dad are sitting on the loveseat with Eddie on their lap, Rosalie and Emmett take p the whole sofa, Danielle is already wearing a sparkly pink party dress, though her hair hasn't been brushed and is all over the place, Carlisle and Esme sit on another sofa, hands on their laps and Alice, Jasper, Willow and Cassia sit on the floor.

"Oh, thank you, guys!" I gush, "You are all so sweet!"

"We wanted your first birthday to be special!" Esme says. I hug my whole family, and then sit down on the floor next to my presents, I unwrap loads of stuff including two new Sims games, (to the future and movie stuff) and my last present is the one that touches my heart. It is in a blue velvet box, but inside there is a gold necklace with the Cullen crest engraved into it and on the back it says _To my beautiful Renesmee, You have Forever, Love Momma and Daddy._

"It's beautiful, wow. Thank you so much!" I say and give my parents big hugs.

"You can wear it tonight at your party." Alice says.

"Alice, you didn't have to throw me a party." I laugh.

"Well, I did! So you can thank me later!" Alice says.

I roll my eyes, I love Alice to bits, but she just goes over the top sometimes.

Mom makes me my favourite breakfast, scrambled egg and buttered toast and tomato ketchup. I ate it all up, savoring it, Mom's eggs are the best. She makes them better than anyone.

When I'm done with breakfast I run up to my room to get dressed and pretty fro when Jake comes. I decide to wear a white dress that is ankle length, at the waist there is a wide fabric belt that is sugar pink, the collar is edged with pink lace and so is the bottom of the dress, I wear sandals that are pink with white flowers, they match my dress perfectly, then I brush my hair through and tie it back into a fishtail plait. I put on a bit of pale pink lipstick and pink eye shadow, then I put on eyeliner, making Cleopatra eyes and then put on mascara, it doesn't look too much and it doesn't look too little so I am pleased with the result.

I skip downstairs and call to all the kids, "Will you watch a movie with me?" I realize my family are dressed up too, Juliet is wearing a sparkly purple dress that is covered in violet sequins and beads, and violet little ballet pumps, her brown hair is brushed into a bun on top of her head, Danielle's hair has been brushed and falls loosely on her shoulders, Willow and Cassia are dressed in identical yellow and white dresses and their hair is in pigtails and Eddie's hair has been done with gel so it looks cute and pointy, he is wearing a white T-Shirt and a message on it says "I'm a superhero in disguise' and denim jeans and cute little white converse.

They all agree to and I choose a DVD I got for my birthday, it is called Monsters University and it is the prequel to Monsters Inc. Danielle loves the film but cuddles me when Agatha Hardscrabble came on. I have to admit she was pretty freaky...Dad bought us in big buckets of popcorn, and I ate it because popcorn is my favourite ever food next to eggs of course.

"Where is my favourite girl!" A familiar voice calls as the credits start to roll.

"JAKEY!" I scream, I run down the hall and into his arms.

"How's my beautiful birthday girl?" Jacob asks.

"Fine, how are you?" I ask.

"Great, now I've seen you." He smiles and I blush at the words. I knew that one day me and Jake would probably end up in a relationship, but that wasn't going to happen yet, I was kind of excited and scared for it to happen. I didn't know if it would be awkward as me being with Jake was as easy as breathing, we had always been best friends, nothing more.

"I bought you a present." Jake interrupts my thoughts and I snap out of it.

"Oh, Jakey, you didn't have to get me anything." I say.

"Hey, you are my best friend, I wanted to." Jake smiles and holds out a package wrapped in purple shiny paper and tied with gold ribbon. I open the card and it has two magnets on it, a dog and a cat, and you can dress them up. Inside, Jake has written, _To my Nessie, Have a magical and happy birthday! Love Jake xxx_. Kiss, kiss, kiss...How did he mean that? Oh, stop that now, Renesmee, he just means it in a friendly way. "I love it Jake." I laugh.

"That's only the card, open your present." Jake says enthusiastically. I open the package and find a charm bracelet, it has several charms on it, a swan to symbolize my Mom's maiden name, a truck to symbolize my Mom's old car, a baseball glove to symbolize our favourite sport, a wolf to symbolize him...There were so many! I especially liked the hand print to symbolize me. "It's the best present ever!" I say, slipping it on and jumping into his arms.

**_PARTY TIME!_**

Alice had done everything. Big banquet tables full of delicious food that I love and right in the middle there is a massive chocolate cake and on the top in vanilla icing it says Happy Birthday Nessie! There is also a yummy looking chocolate fountain. There was a massive stereo as well and fairy lights and Japanese lanterns strung everywhere. There is a big marquee with a dance floor too. A song by Taylor Swift is playing, it's one of my favorites, 22. I dance with my Mom to it playfully and when Gangham Style by PSY comes on me and Juliet do the proper dance routine and Danielle joins in, copying us. Willow and Cassia just jump up and down together, while all the adults do proper dancing. Eddie comes and joins in with us when we dance to A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.

It's 12 o'clock by time the party finishes and all the little ones have curled up and gone to sleep, I'm really tired too and Mom sees it so she says, "Bedtime, I think. Have you had a nice day?"

"Lovely, thank you!" I say. "I'm going to go and get ready for bed." I put on my Tangled nightie and let my hair down and wipe my make up on, then I crawl into bed and Mom and Dad kiss me goodnight.

BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!

**I hope you enjoyed that, I enjoyed writing it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Packing

**Chapter 19**

**Packing with Worries**

**Special Thanks to Maggie- I will do a Jasper's POV, honest!**

**Samanklaas299- Thank you!**

**ktmcneill23- Thank you too!**

**Please Review as I really love being motivated, things are really going to start getting more action-y! Maybe after I get them moved in and stuff, that will be next chapter! Not much action here, though, just cute family moments.**

**Disclaimer: I not own Twilight, I only own, Rowan, Alexandra, Juliet, Willow, Cassia, Eddie and Danielle.**

**Jasper POV**

"Jasper, I can't get all my shoes in!" My angel says, pushing down hard on her red suitcase. I give her a weak smile.

"Alice, babe, you already have 3 suitcases full..." I say. "Have you even done Willow and Cassia's stuff yet?"

"No. They are doing it themselves." Alice says breezily. Oh, Alice, I love you but sometimes...Really?

"I better go and help them." I say, getting up, "Just use my suitcase if you must."

"Thanks, Jazz." Alice calls, she pecks me on the cheek just before I run out the room. I open the girls door and they both cry, "DADDY!"

"Hey, princesses." I say, kneeling down, next to them. There are clothes and toys everywhere. "It looks like there was a hurricane in here!"

"I don't know if I should take my pink dress or my lavender dress." Cassia says, "They won't both fit." Cassia was a lot like her Mom with clothes.

"They will, honey." I smile, I open her Tinkerbelle suitcase and find she has just thrown in her Polly Pocket dolls. I take them out and fold both the dresses neatly and put them in. "Your magic, Daddy!"

Willow seems more mature, she has put her Barbie dolls, hello kitty rainbow spring, her Build-a-Bear, her crayon set and her big rainbow drawing pad in her Hello Kitty backpack, but she was fussy, saying she needed all her key rings to come with her, (she collected them) she fastened her giraffe one, her elephant one, her Tinkerbelle one and her Tracy Beaker one to the zip and then stuck her Teen Beach Movie badges on it too. But I helped her pack her purple iPod, her portable DVD player and her mini laptop, and her mobile phone.

Cassia has already done all that, but is having trouble with her clothes, I help them do it all, telling them to choose their favourite clothes. Once they have big cardboard boxes full, their backpacks and luggage packed. They run downstairs to find the others. I wander back into mine and Alice's room. "I helped them." I say.

"Thanks, Jazz." Alice smiles warmly, "I packed your stuff too. I actually have to help Bella or she will pack the wrong clothes." It was like going on holiday really, we weren't packing any furniture as the houses had already been furnished, we were just packing toys and clothes (though no doubt Alice had stocked all of our closets) and important photos, such as mine and Alice's wedding photos, and pictures of the twins when they were newborns.

I looked around the empty room, all that remained was the furniture, there were no photos that usually surrounded the room, my favourite one had gone, it was where Alice was dressed up for Halloween in a cat outfit, she had little ears on and whiskers painted on her face.

I go downstairs and find Emmett packing all the games into a 5 massive boxes, "Can't leave them behind, not with our scores." He explains and I roll my eyes, "Where's Danielle?"

Emmett sighs, "With Rose. Rose wants to try and persuade her to leave her cracked tea set behind. Dannie isn't too thrilled, she says it's her favorite toy."

"Is that the set where she whacked you over the head with the teapot when you started watching the game when you were supposed to be playing tea party?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"Yep, and the one where she threw the cup at Eddie, because Rose called Dannie a sugar plum fairy and then Eddie called her a sugar bum fairy." Emmett laughs.

I chuckle, "Good times, good times. There are a lot of great memories here if you really think about it." I pick up Left 4 Dead off the floor, "Like when I beat you at this you broke Esme's antique vase."

Emmett groans, "Don't remind me. I thought she was going to kill me properly."

I laugh. "Daddy!" Danielle cries, coming in, "Mommy says I can't take my tea set but I really want to take it because it's my favourite. Can I take it, please, please pretty please with whipped cream, chocolate sauce, marshmallows and cherry and sugar on top?" I smile at the young red headed girl. She certainly had a temper to match her hair, though if anyone mentioned it she would try to kill you...

"I don't see why not, though I know there might be another tea set waiting for you at the new house." Emmett says.

The doorbell rings.

**Bella POV**

I go to the door and open it, I am really surprised at what I see, "Rowan!" I exclaim in astonishment, "Hi!"

"Hello, Bella." Rowan smiles. "How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks, how about you?" I ask, breathlessly, "Come in." I gesture.

"I'm well, thank you. Tell me, did the gift work?" Rowan asks.

"Yes, it did. I gave birth to a wonderful little boy named Eddie. I was wondering if you could tell me a little more about him?" I ask.

"That's why I'm here, Bella." Rowans says warmly. I lead her into the kitchen where Edward is, he seems to be getting a picture off the wall.

"Who's this?" He asks.

"Edward, this is Rowan. The one who gave me the gift to have Eddie." I explain.

"I'm Edward Cullen." Edward says, extending his hand, Rowan shakes it, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine." Edward says.

Rowan sits at the table, "Now, Bella. You have starswirl child blood running in your veins, you will be able to have children for one month every 2 months, they will grow fast and will mature into a vampire in 4 years. He will posses starswirl child abilities like mine, not as strong though and he will have to drink blood but eat human food, but after 2 years he will have no need for the substance." Rowan says. I reach out my hand to clasp hers.

"Thank you, for giving us Eddie." I say.

"Ah, there is something I forgot. You can give this gift to any other person you are connected to by blood or venom." Rowan continues, _Rosalie_, is the first thought that flashes through my mind. I'll talk to her about it.

"Thank you." Edward says.

"May I meet this Eddie?" Rowan asks.

I rush out the room and take Eddie and then run back in, he gurgles in my arms and Rowans miles when she sees him. "He's a powerful child. He'll make you proud, Bella, you mark my words."

**I hope you liked it, boring, I know, but they will move in next chapter and you can hear all about the new houses. You guys are awesome :) I'll maybe update again today or tomorrow. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Sunlit Tides

**Chapter 20**

**Sunlit Tides**

**Sorry, I put Jasmine Beach as the beach they were moving to but I wasn't happy with it so I changed it to Sunlit Tides. Links to picture of the houses on my profile.**

**Guest-I plan on Bella and Rosalie both having more children, maybe? Ideas for genders, multiples...Also thank you, and I may do a chapter where it is Jasper's POV of when he thought Alice was going to die.**

**Maggie-You made me hit 60 reviews! YES! Also, thank you, I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter, I thought people would think it was boring...**

**On to the chapter after this depressing thing...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I do not own Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Renesmee, Jacob, Seth, the Volturi etc, etc, I do own Alexandra, Rowan, Eddie, Danielle, Willow, Juliet and Cassia!**

**Eddie POV**

I gazed out of the car window, looking at the hot sun beating down on my forehead. We were on our way to Sunlit Tides, the new beach we were moving to. I couldn't wait to see the new houses. I wanted to see my new bedroom! I knew I wouldn't be very thrilled that I had to live in a different house from Dannie, she was my best friend, but I knew we would see each other every day. "Are you excited Eddie?" My big sister Nessie asks me. She was looking out the window happily too, letting her bronze curls fly around in the swift breeze.

"Yeah, are you?" I ask.

"Of course, I can't wait to see the house!" Renesmee giggles. Alice had dressed us this morning as she said moving to a new house was a special occasion. She had dressed Nessie in a purple top that had spaghetti straps and denim shorts, and purple ballet bumps, she was also wearing the locket Mom gave her the night before the Volturi came. I wore white shorts and a brown top and brown converse, and she had tousled my hair.

"Here we are!" Mom says, "Both of you close your eyes." We were obedient. I closed my eyes and let Dad take my hand and lead me out the car, there was a faint creaking and I could hear the crashing of the waves, we walk closer and then Mom says, "Now, open!" I open my eyes.

The house is massive, there is a big garage and above it is the biggest swimming pool I have ever seen, there were stairs leading to the first floor, and there were lush green bushes under the stairs, there was a balcony along the place where the stairs led to, and then there was a door, there was another set of stairs, and there was a room just next to it that was made of glass, and there was a V shaped roof. "It's awesome!" I exclaim.

"I'll second that!" Renesmee grins "Can we go inside?"

"Of course." Our parents laugh and we race in, there is a foyer sort of room, where there are two white sofas and a big pot plant, and there is a big A2 picture of me, Mom, Dad and Renesmee on the wall, just when I was born, Renesmee is holding me, and Mom and Dad have their arms around each other behind us. Then we race into the living room, there are several big comfy looking white sofas with loads of cushions, spelling out things like, Live, Love, Laugh, Home Sweet Home... And the T.V, it's the biggest T.V I have ever seen. It is massive and underneath there is a huge shelf full of DVDs and Games, there is also an Xbox Kinect, a DVD player, a Sky+ HD box, and a Wii. Also in the corner there is a white chair next to a big desk where a white laptop is, the next room is the kitchen. There are very expensive and posh ovens and dishwashers and cabinets, but there is a massive vending machine, that you use tokens for, and Mom and Dad told us we would get 7 tokens a week, a drinks machine, that you also used tokens for, and a popcorn machine and a candy floss machine, and there is a machine where you can make your own ice cream sundaes and a big Pic n Mix machine.

Ignoring the other rooms me and Renesmee go upstairs to find our rooms. Mine is awesome, painted light blue and has a big double bed that is covered in cushions shaped in footballs and rugby balls and baseballs... Then there is a big bookcase full of my favourite books, and a big TV, and I have a big cupboard full of DVDs and games as I have an Xbox 360 too. There is also a desk with a pen pot and a blue laptop, I also have a massive stereo and a cabinet full of CDs. I also have a walk in closet. Aunt Alice went completely crazy with it, clothes everywhere! I loved it.

Renesmee's room was pained pale purple and she has a double bed too, covered in a fluffy violet comforter and big heart and flower shaped cushions, she also has a TV but she has a smaller one than me without the Xbox, just a blu-ray player. She has a epic bookcase that fills a wall and then goes under the TV, crammed full of books, DVDs, CDs and games. She has a bigger laptop and it's a specially made one. She has a big stereo attached to the wall and on one wall there is a door, and if you open it there is a whole room full of clothes and a giant mirror. Renesmee adores it. On the top floor there is a changing room and a room full of swimming stuff like inflatable's and surfboards and a door that leads to stairs that takes you to a ladder that you climb up to get in the pool.

We looked at everyone else's houses and found all the stuff was vaguely similar apart from the bedrooms. But the real surprise was outside. The adults told us to close our eyes again and led us outside. When we opened them we were so stunned we couldn't speak. There was a massive play are suspended really high in the air, there was a bridge, a load of tire swings and a massive slide going down to the floor, there were two tree houses and a zip wire lead you from one to the other. There was a balancing beam suspended in the air too and a trampoline right in the middle, hooked to the wooden beams right in the air and it had no net. It was the best surprise ever.

We also found there was a stables, with a horse for each of us, I loved my horse, it was a chestnut with a light brown mane and tail and she was called Hazel. After we'd seen them all of us children raced to the adventure park, Willow and Cassia were now old enough to pass for 7 and they climbed up to tire swings and mad them swing and twirl around crazily. I ran to the slide, Juliet ran to the bridge, Renesmee headed for the trampoline and Danielle went for the tree house.

After we played on it for 3 hours straight, Esme called us for dinner, we ran into their house and Esme served up some golden macaroni cheese, it was one of my favourite meals, then she gave us a cup of blood each. When we finished it we all went to the ice cream machine. I chose mint choc chip, with whipped cream and cherries and chopped nuts. It was really good.

"Time to go to bed, Eddie and Nessie." Mom smiles at us both and laughed when we both pouted. "The pool and adventure playground will still be here tomorrow." We trailed to our new house where I put on some new Incredible Hulk pajamas and Renesmee puts on her Tracy Beaker pajamas.

I lay in my comfy new bed and think, Who would attack first, the Volturi or the other man?

**I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! I will often do two chapter a day, so...yeah, please review!**


	21. Kidnapped

**Chapter 21**

**Kidnapped**

**OK, so I have skipped 1 month, so Cassia and Willow look around 8. Renesmee and Juliet look 11 and Eddie looks 7, Danielle looks 7 too!**

**Special Thanks to Maggie-Yeah, I want Rosalie pregnant too, maybe not yet though. Any ideas for names, genders or multiples?**

**Lydia98-I knew you wouldn't abandon me! I understand you have been busy, anyways thank you for reviewing! I can't believe I have 82 already!**

**Samanklaas299-Thank you!**

**ktmcneill23-Also Thank you!**

**Cassia POV**

"Cassia!" Renesmee calls, rushing into my bedroom with everyone, including Willow, "We're going out to play on that awesome play park. Coming?" I dump my Barbies on the floor, making them fall on their blonde heads. I run outside with everyone and Mommy calls after us.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" She asks us all. I realize I am still dressed in my Sofia the first pajamas.

"I feel like a pajama day!" Juliet says and we all agree quickly, then we run to the play area, I jump into the air and land on the trampoline in a crouch, I bounce high and grip one of the tire swings and push myself up. Then I launch myself onto the rope bridge. I run down it and into the tree house. There is a big sofa in there and I sit down there for a moment. I can hear Willow giggling and I look out the window and see hr sliding down the slide that is wrapped around the tree trunk like a helter skelter, when she lands at the bottom she runs back up to the zip wire.

Then I lose my sight completely, I open my mouth to scream in protest as I hate having no sight, but no sound comes out. My ears no longer hear sound, then I feel cold hands grab me from behind and I open my mouth to scream again but again no sound comes out, just an awful choking sound, I flail my arms around and my wrist hits something hard and cold, I know the person must have screamed but I couldn't hear it, I have lost all my senses. I try to use my twin telepathy to contact Willow and tell her that I'm in trouble but it's been disabled, my head feels horribly lonely and dark without Willow's thoughts ringing through it. I begin to cry, big fat tears sprouting down my cheeks and then I am swept away, I feel my feet sliding across the wood and then into thin air, I'm scared, no I'm absolutely terrified.

We run and I find myself slammed into a leather seat of a car and I feel the vibration as the engine starts. I try to scream again as I have now registered I am being taken away from my mother, my family, everything I knew but just a horrible raspy sound comes out again.

I pound my fists down on the car window, at least I think it was a car window, it was cold and had a glassy feel to it, I pounded and pounded but no one came. Finally, the vibration stops after what seems hours and my senses return. I see him, the man from my vision, the man who wants to kill us...I scream properly and I see we are at an airport car park, people stare at me and the man turns around, "She has behavior problems." He spits and carries me out. My senses turn away from me again.

**_7 HOURS LATER_**

I wake up in dim light and I sit up, coughing, because my throat is raw and dry, and look around the room, it is made of stone but two walls are made of iron bars. I start to cry, not knowing where I am, I try to use twin telepathy but again it doesn't work.

_Mom and Dad were sitting on a plane with Willow, and the rest of the family. "We will fight!" Daddy says harshly._

_"Let's hope it won't come to that." Grandpa says._

_"They took my baby girl!" Daddy growls._

_"Daddy," Willow says, "Is Cassia going to die?"_

_Mommy whimpers, "No." Daddy says. "We won't let that happen."_

I snap out of it and suddenly a door slams open, I shrink back into the corner and a tall man with black long hair comes striding in with a man with blonde hair, they both have scary red eyes. "Who are you?" I ask.

The one with black hair kneels down, "I am Aro, and this is Caius. You are Cassia Florence Cullen."

"Yes. How do you know that?" I say.

"That's for us to know. Now what did you see?" The blonde one who is Caius snaps.

"Why should I tell you?" I say rudely.

"Because, child. That is why we bought you here. Now tell us!" Aro snarls.

"MAKE ME!" I yell.

"Insolent child!" Caius snaps, "Jane!" A woman with blonde hair comes walking in and looks at me, I see sorrow in her eyes as she whispers, "Pain."

Flames. I'm burning, I scream and writhe around on the floor. I want to die, I want to die. I want everything to be over, I scream and scream, I know how to stop this but I would never do that, I would never tell them what I saw. "I'LL NEVER TELL YOU!" I scream. More pain, more pain, more pain! Hot flaring agony. Then it is gone. I am left cold and painless. I sit up gasping and crying.

"You'll be sorry, Cassia Cullen." Aro says and sweeps out of the room with Caius and Jane. I am left alone.

**Jasper POV**

Everyone was at our house, Alice was a heap on the floor, sobbing hysterically as she rocked backwards and forwards. Willow cried too, and it broke my heart. My baby girl had been taken by the Volturi. It was heartless of Aro. I needed Cassia back home where she belonged. Her not being here bought back bad memories, and the worst one was ringing in my mind now.

_Cassia and Willow are in Alice's arms, and she closes her eyes. I snatch Cassia and Willow away and start shaking Alice, she's not dead, she's not dead, she's not dead, my angel cannot be dead. NO. NO. NO. "Alice? No! Alice, Alice, don't you dare! You stay with me now, Alice Cullen!"_

_I start to sob and lay my head on her chest for 5 minutes, vowing to never let go of her. Then her beautiful golden eyes open, they are the most stunning thing I have ever seen in my life. I start kissing her violently and say, "Oh, Alice, I thought I'd lost you!"_

"We're going to Italy now." I say, "We are getting the tickets now. I won't let my little girl suffer a minute longer!" I storm over to my laptop and snap open the lids, in minutes I have booked tickets for us all. We are flying to Italy this minute.

**I hoped you all liked that! Sorry for being slow, things are starting to get action-y now, Rosalie probably will have a baby soon, wait and see. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Give Me Back My Daughter!

**Chapter 22**

**Give me back my Daughter!**

**OK...Just was bored so I decided to write a chapter, OMG, I am so HAPPY! 101 REVIEWS! YAY! They make me so happy, and I love writing this story, seriously, I do! **

**Maggie-Maybe not Lillian for a girl, because Willow's middle name is Lillian. Any other suggestions? I like Daryl, it's a definite maybe. DON'T CRY! More chapters soon, and I will give you lots of chapters when you get back!**

**samanklaas299-Thank you!**

**IRunWithWolves2013-Hopefully I will!**

**Disclaimer: Forgot last time, whoops! I do not own Twilight, all rights go to Stephanie Meyer!**

**Alice POV**

I was wearing the same clothes I had been wearing when I came to Italy with Bella to save my brother, but this time, I was coming to save my daughter. I hadn't even had the heart to buy some new clothes to take to Italy, that's how depressed I was. I missed Cassia so much. I couldn't help but think the worst...But no. I would have seen it, wouldn't I?

We parked the car and I got out, clutching Willow's hand and Jasper put his arm protectively around my neck. We walked up the front as the rest of the family followed, we walked to the clock tower and Willow shrank closer to my side, I stroked her soft curly hair. "It's OK, sweet heart."

We fling open the door and one of the guard, Felix stands there. "Cullens." He spits, "And their disgusting half breed children."

I let go of my husband and child, "I swear to God, you say one more word about my family and I will snap of your neck and throw you in the fire." I snarl at him, keeping my hands over my daughter's ears. He hisses at me but then leads us towards the place where the way to the throne room is. I jump down and say, "Come on, Willow. I'll catch you." I open my arms and with a small soft cry Willow falls into my arms and buries her head in my chest. I stroke her head and eye Jasper. We climb up the ladder and I see the three most evil people in the universe sitting on their thrones with evil smiles on their faces. "Dear, dear, Alice. I was not expecting you." Aro says.

"You think we'd leave our daughter here for the rest of her existence?" Jasper snarls, taking a step forward.

"Ah, yes, Cassia." Aro says absent mindedly, "She's a stubborn little child. She hasn't done a thing we asked her too."

"I can communicate with Cassia now." Willow whispers in my ear.

"Tell her we are here." I whisper back.

"I don't blame her!" Jasper snaps, "I wouldn't do a thing for you!"

"Jasper, " Carlisle warns, stepping forwards in front of us, "Aro, please. We just want our family back."

"Bring the girl in." Aro says to Jane, waving his hand. Once I look at Jane I can't stop staring, she is surrounded by four children, two 11 year old boys, a 13 year old girl and a small 5 year old girl. They all look terrified. My vision was right. Jane did have children and they were being trained to fight. Us.

Cassia, my little girl, walks in beside Jane and she looks as though she has been crying for days. "CASSIA!" I scream, I run towards her and hug her tight, I pick her up and cuddle her close, vowing to never let her out of my sight again. Jasper and Willow run towards us both and hug Cassia too. Cassia begins to cry in my arms and I lay my head on hers.

"What a nauseating family reunion." Caius says, smiling evilly, I glare at him and stand up with Cassia still attached to me, I take a deep breath and say, "I'm taking her home."

"It's sweet you think you can get away so easily." Aro says.

"Forget it!" I snap, "Leave us-"

"Aro, please, we'll do anything for her back." Carlisle interrupts.

"Alice, I believe you can pass your gift from an enchantress to another person, as well as Bella and Jane can. Pass the gift to Jane." Aro orders.

"What?" Jasper roars but I take a deep breath, "Fine."

I walk towards Jane and know immediately how to do it, I press my hand to Jane's cheek, shivering and whisper the words that Alexandra had said to me. "There. I hope your children and you will be very happy together." I say and walk back to my family. "Goodbye." I say and walk out the Volturi door with Cassia in my arms.

**Rosalie POV**

I sit next to Bella on the flight home as she says she wants to talk to me, "Rosalie," Bella says, "Just like Alice I can pass my gift so that other vampires can have children."

I nod, not really knowing what Bella is getting at, I find myself playing with my neat blonde hair, twirling it around my pale finger.

"I was wondering if you wanted me to pass my gift on to you so that you can have a child like Eddie."

I let my hair fall off of my finger, gaping at Bella. She would do that for me? She would let me have children too? Bella was so kind hearted, generous and selfless. I started to cry dryly in joy, "Oh, Bella, would you do that?"

"Of course. I can do it now." Bella says, "I'll just place my hand on your stomach and let some of my gift flow into it."

I nod in excitement and slouch, making my flat stomach more clear, Bella places her cold hand on my ice hard stomach and whispers, "I place my powers of starswirl magic into Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen." I feel sudden warmth flood my stomach and I see violet smoke coming from it, then after the millisecond it happened it was gone. "Thank you!" I whisper and throw my arms around Bella. She hugs me back, "So am I pregnant?" I ask.

"Most definitely. Congratulations!" Bella exclaims. I rub my small stomach, knowing Danielle would have a sibling very soon and me and Emmett would be parents again.

**_1 WEEK LATER_**

I saw the small prominent bump sticking out between my hips and can't stop smiling, I run into the living room where Emmett and Danielle are. They look up and grin at me, "EMMETT!" I scream, "I'm pregnant!"

"What?" They both exclaim. I run into Emmett's arms and he spins me around and around and Danielle starts chanting "I'm going to be a big sister!" She comes and hugs our legs.

We were going to be one big happy family.

**OK! This is what you wanted! Anyway before you leave, please vote between these names:**

**Girls Names:**

**Sylvia**

**Catherine**

**Justine**

**Ella**

**Boys Names:**

**Dylan**

**Daryl**

**Jack**

**James**

**BYE! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Approaching

**Chapter 23**

**Approaching**

**Thank you to those who reviewed, Lydia98, Samanklaa299 and ktmcneill23! I have now chose the names! Yes, I have an obsession with twins so Rosalie is having twins. You'll have to wait and see about genders. It is now the 1st of December, and the Volturi will come in January, just in case I haven't put that in the chapter there is that information!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, even though I wish I did.**

**Danielle POV**

I was going to be a big sister! I would no longer be the young girl who was fragile and tiny, I would be a role model just like Renesmee was to Eddie! Mommy was having twins too so I would have two siblings to play with! It was really exciting. Mommy had already done a great big nursery, it was a fairytale theme, there was a big castle and teddy bears having a picnic and humpty dumpty sitting on a wall and all those fairytale things. There were two cots that were painted by Daddy, they had painted vines around the bars and the dressers were painted with elves and fairies.

Even with this happy event of two new children coming into the big family everyone was on edge. The Volturi and the other man were endangering us and we were all anxious to keep each other safe. Today, the enchantress that had given Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper Cassia and Willow was visiting to see if she knew anymore about the man who tried to attack us and her.

We were all anxiously waiting for her to come, Mommy and Daddy sat on the edge of the loveseat, Mommy patting her big belly rhythmically, and the other adults watched the telly, and us children played on the floor, I was colouring in my La La Loopsy colouring book with my favourite pencils.

The doorbell on Carlisle and Esme's house rang shrilly and it made us all jump, I snapped the lead on my pale pink pencil and Alice leaped up to answer it. She went to the door and I followed timidly behind her, wanting to see what she was like. She had long blonde hair and ice blue eyes and was wearing a white dress. She smiled at Aunt Alice and said, "Hello, Alice. How have you been?"

"Alexandra," Aunt Alice breathes, "Come in." The woman walks in and Aunt Alice closes the door behind her. She looks at me, "Is this your daughter?"

I shake my head, "I'm her niece. My mommy is in there." I point to the living room.

"My daughters are in here." Alice gestures and walks into the living room. I walk after them and jump onto Daddy's lap, he ruffles my hair and says a quiet hello to Alexandra.

"This is Willow and this is Cassia." Uncle Jasper says, standing up and pointing to his children, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Jasper Cullen, ma'am."

"Alexandra Devine." Alexandra says, shaking his hand, she kneels down and looks at Cassia and Willow, she laughs, "They possess powers alright, this one more than the other." She says, pointing to Willow. "But their powers will start showing soon."

"In what way?" Alice asks curiously.

"They can use magic in a way, they can create fire, water, ice air and they can enchant people, such as get them to do things, much like a siren. They can also use other powers that they acquire themselves. They will be unique powers. They can be used involuntarily when they get angry, this can sometimes be dangerous." Alexandra says. "I suggest you teach them to keep their anger under control."

"There is something we should tell you." Uncle Jasper says, taking a deep breath, "A couple of days ago our daughter was kidnapped by some very powerful vampires and to get her back Alice had to share her gift so now a member of the Volturi is going to have a child like Cassia and Willow."

Alexandra bites her lip, "That could be incredibly dangerous if they don't know how to treat the child.."

**Jane POV**

My latest babies had been born, triplets, 1 boy and 2 girls. I had named them Miranda, Justine and Max. They were enchantress children, and Aro had already started to train them as they grew at an astonishing rate.

We would battle with the Cullens in a month, January, just after Christmas. The occasion honestly wouldn't be special for my children, I doubted they knew about Christmas at all. It made me sad to think that.

My children would not be raised in the right way, they would be raised coldly and harshly, with no love. Well, I did love my children, but they didn't know that as I didn't show it as I forced them to be stronger.

Ruby herself now stood on the training field, against Alec himself, she had become extremely advanced and was a talented fighter. She crouched and let a snarl lip through her throat. Alec ran forward and Ruby stood there, just as he was about to slam into her she leaped into the air on to his back and grabbed his neck, "I win again." She says bordley. She looks to me for approval and I nod enthusiastically at her. She gleams with pride and steps off the field to let Jared on, he looked around 12. He flexed his already large muscles and ran forward, obviously not using Ruby's technique-Alec caught him and threw him to the ground and immediately put his hand to his neck, I let in a sharp intake of breath and bit my granite lip but Alec let him up. "Try and follow your sister next time!" Alec spits at him and Jared bows his head, ashamed.

**Renesmee POV**

"Kids," My Mom told us all when Alexandra left, "Have you made your Christmas lists yet?" I shook my head along with the others.

"I think you should make them!" Mom enthuses, "The other day I bought this." She puts a big box on the table and it is a Christmas list making kit. Danielle squeals at the thought of sequins.

"I'll go and get you some pens and pencils and whatnot." Mom smiles and walks to go and get them. We all attack the box and I take out a piece of white card, I find some glue and get a big tub of red and green and silver glitter, I sprinkle it all around the edges so it looks sparkly and then I take a pencil and draw an angel and a Christmas tree and find some glitter to colour them and in the middle in neat handwriting. _All I want for Christmas is my family to be safe and happy. Love Renesmee. _Then I tuck it inside a red envelope. All my other siblings and cousins were busy writing about Monster High dolls and Harry Potter action figures. I don't really care about all that stuff. Juliet is the only one who is humble and simply asks for her first Christmas with her Cullens to be a good one. I haven't seen my best friend a lot lately as she has been hanging around with Seth a lot, but then again I have been with Jake a lot too, that's imprinting for you, I suppose.

**Short I know but this was kind of a filler chapter and it would have really dragged if I went on any longer, Christmas shopping next chapter, yay! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. Christmas Shopping

**Chapter 24**

**Christmas Shopping!**

**Oh, I am so excited to write this chapter! Also, I realize I haven't doesn't much with Juliet and Seth and Renesmee and Jacob, sorry about that, after the Volturi business I will do some of that, anyways, onwards to the chapter! (After this depressing thing...) By the way it is Christmas Eve :) :) :) :)**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Twilight. *sob*.**

**Rosalie POV**

Today all of us Mom's would go Christmas shopping for the kids! I was excited to get presents for Danielle as I wanted her to have a great first Christmas and spend some time with me and Emmett before the babies were born. Alice was so excited, she was almost crazy. She kept on jumping about, and Bella was the one who drove as I couldn't get my stomach behind the wheel and Alice would probably crash. When we arrived at the mall, Alice ran out at amazing speed and I got out too, I was really excited now too. We went in and Alice squealed childishly as she saw the Christmas decorations everywhere, big baubles and massive Christmas trees. She saw a big children's store and darted in, "Alice!" I say and run after her, she is already grabbing Barbie dolls, really expensive beach doll Barbie dolls. I consult Danielle's Christmas list, she wants Monster High stuff, ever since she had seen that on the TV she had gone crazy for it, I bought her all the dolls and Alice handed me a box set of DVDs. I put it in the basket and then searched for other products, there was a lot of products, a lot, there were stickers, books, DVDs, CDs, board games, pretend glitter make up, bubble bath, body lotion, bubble gum, band aids, clothes...You name it, they had it, Alice was busy pouring over Princess Sugar Plum range.

Bella had bought Renesmee a lot of books, she hadn't really got much to go on as Renesmee had put _All I want for Christmas is for my Family to be safe_ and Happy so we were just going with instinct, Esme had got Juliet's Christmas presents a week ago, lots of art stuff, and I knew for a fact that Seth, the dog, had got her heaps too, as Jacob had for little Nessie.

Bella had finished with Eddie's toys by time I had put all the Monster High stuff in my basket and got it packed up. We went to this big arty shop next, full of kids paints and pens and pencils and colouring books. I got Danielle heaps of that stuff as she loves to draw and colour and was a great artist.

We had bags full of shopping now and we were almost done but I almost had a heart attack, well, if such a thing was possible, when Alice practically screamed, "What, Alice?" Bella says urgently, obviously thinking she'd seen a member of the Volturi or something.

"Look!" Alice exclaimed, pointing to a big clothes shop that was full of children's Christmas Clothes. She ran into the shop and me and Bella had no choice but to follow her, by time we had, she had already picked up two red velvet dresses that were knee length and had white fur around the wrists and the bottom of the dress, I guessed they were for Cassia and Willow. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to get Danielle one, would it?

I picked up a red wine dress that was dotted with gold spots and had a gold belt with a red rose stuck on it. It would look adorable on my baby girl. Alice chose one for Renesmee too, a red satin dress that had a red bow on the waist that had a long end of ribbon on it. "We should get back." I say, "It's Christmas Eve, we should be with the kids."

**Juliet POV**

Everyone was really hyper about Christmas tomorrow, especially Danielle, she was practically bouncing off the walls. Cassia and Willow were busy writing notes to 'Santa, I was outside on the play thing with Seth, Alice had even decorated the inside of the tree house with Christmas stuff and she had tied Christmas colored bows all over it too. Seth and me sat on the sofa bed in the tree house, watching a DVD on the portable DVD player. It was an old Christmas movie, "So what do you want for Christmas?" Seth asks me.

I shrug, "I just want to have a nice time."

"Any gifts you want?" Seth asks and it hits me.

"Seth, you didn't have to buy me anything!" I exclaim.

Seth sighs, "You're my imprint, Lettie. I wanted to get you some stuff, I wanted your first Christmas with the Cullens to be _special_."

"You will be in the house tomorrow, won't you?" I ask.

"Of course. As if I'd miss Christmas with you." Seth snorts, he puts his arm around me and I place my head on his shoulder, looking at the movie. I find it boring.

"Come on, let's play!" I say, I run and jump out of the tree house, Seth yells and he thinks I'm going to fall but I land expertly on a swing. I laugh at his worry, he drops himself and it's my turn to yell and I feel silly after because he lands on his feet on the trampoline. I swing myself and launch onto the slide.

We play for a while until Aunt Alice calls us inside, demanding that family have to stay together on Christmas Eve. We go down and into the house, judging from Aunt Rosalie's face she obviously doesn't consider Seth and Jacob family but for mine and Nessie's sake she didn't say anything. We sit together on the couch and Aunt Alice pulls out a Christmas DVD, she really has to do everything Christmassy...We all snuggle up on the sofa and just as it ends, the time is 10 o'clock, Cassia and Willow have fallen asleep and Dannie isn't far off, she is yawning, Uncle Emmett picks her up and cuddles her, she takes her out into their house and to bed. I say goodnight to everyone and then Grandma and Grandpa take me to their house, Seth naturally follows us.

I get in to my room and roll my eyes because I see Aunt Alice has laid out a pair of red pajamas with pictures of snowmen on them and she has written, _It's Christmas Eve, wear these and get into the Christmas spirit! _I don't want to hurt her feelings son I put them on and crawl into bed. I take a book though and Seth insists on reading it to me like I'm tiny toddler. He reads me two chapters and I find myself getting tired...

**Bella POV**

I creep into Renesmee's room and ever so carefully slip some parcels into her Blue Nose Friends stocking, I walk over to her and place her hand to my cheek, she's dreaming of me, her, Edward, Eddie and Jacob by the Christmas tree, laughing, and opening presents. I smile at her and slip her hand away, I kiss her head and whisper, "Happy Christmas, my beautiful Nessie."

I flee out the room and find Edward, "Have you done Eddie's?" I smile.

"Yeah." He says and kisses my cheek, "Merry Christmas."

"Edward, Bella!" Alice hisses in the darkness, "Come on, we aren't finished!"

We creep to Carlisle and Esme's house make Christmas really special for our kids.

**Christmas next chapter! I can't wait to write it! I hope you liked this and please review! OK, I'll go now before I get really hyper because I am over excited!**


	25. Merry Christmas!

**Chapter 25**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Ahhh! So excited! PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING IT AS MUCH AS I LOVE WRITING IT! Sorry, got a bit too excited then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or Christmas.**

**Renesmee POV**

White light poured through my bedroom window, making me pull my cover up closer to my chin as the cold uncomfortably covers me. I sit up and blink, brushing bronze curls out of my eyes and tucking them behind my ears. It takes me a minute to register something, there is a big stocking at the end of my bed, so that must mean, it's Christmas! I launch myself out of bed and grab my stocking and then I run out of my room, down the hallway and into my Mom and Dad's room where Eddie is already sitting. "Merry Christmas, Nessie." Daddy smiles at me.

"Merry Christmas, baby." Mom says and opens her arms, I climb into them and hug her and Eddie smiles at me.

"Happy Christmas, Nessie." He smiles.

"Merry Christmas, Eddie." I say.

"I made it snow a lot." Eddie says proudly. I smile at him, I loved how he could control the weather, it was so sweet when he did.

"Right, kids, take your stockings and we'll take them to Carlisle and Esme's house." Daddy smiles and me and Eddie grin back. I quickly take my best winter coat and slip it on, and then I jump on Daddy's back and Eddie jumps on Momma's. I couldn't wait to see Jake! I couldn't wait to spend Christmas with him! He would be great fun, I just knew it. I placed my hand on Daddy's cheek and thought _When will Jakey and Seth be here? _Dad smiles at me, "Soon, Ness. They might even be there already, Seth is especially anxious to see Juliet." I hoped Juliet's Christmas here would be a good one.

We arrived at the massive house and I laughed as I saw the pool had snow floating in it. I ran in through the front door and straight into Jake's open arms, he hugged me and span me around, "Happy Christmas, Nessie." He says to me and I press my hand to his cheek, _Merry Christmas Jakey, Love you loads_. He smiles at me and says "I love you loads too, Ness." We go into the Living Room and find Juliet with Seth together, and Cassia and Willow on the floor. It seemed we were just waiting for Dannie, Rosalie and Emmett. Everyone says Merry Christmas to me, Dad, Eddie and Mom and I go and sit next to Juliet, Jacob sits next to me and kisses the top of my head.

Dannie comes skipping in and Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmet follow her, they sit down and Dannie smiles at us all, she says, "Merry Christmas!" and then starts humming to The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy.

"Can we open our presents?" Willow asks, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper smile at her,

"All of us can."

I reach inside my stocking and find a gold parcel, I open it carefully, not wanting to rip the pretty wrapping paper, and find a silver beaded necklace, and gold beads in the middle spelling out Renesmee Carlie Cullen. The label says from Mom and Dad. I smile up at my parents, "Thank you!" I also unwrap a book about wolves, my favourite animals, naturally, a wolf key ring, a stationary set, a new dress up set for my Sylvanian Family collection and a mini light up tiara.

Then from Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper I got a whole new closet full of clothes, shoes and handbags, from Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett I got a big heart kiss lip chocolate, a collection of 100 gel pens and a box set of Harry Potter DVDs. From Grandma and Grandpa I got loads of stuff for my horse, Midnight, like halters and saddles and hair things and brushes. I loved doing Midnight's hair and brushing her and taking her for a ride. I also got some new riding clothes, and a new helmet. Then from Juliet I got half of a necklace, it was heart and it had BF on it, she says she had the other half with and F on it. Dannie gave me a cute wolf build-a-bear, Eddie gave me a wolf colouring book, Cassia and Willow got me loads of new Sims games, but Jacob's present was the best.

He had given me a locket in the shape of a wolf, and if you opened it there was a picture of him and me, and he also gave me a picture frame that was carved by himself and had wolves carved into it and there was a picture of him and me in the middle, it's a really nice photo, Jake is a wolf and I am sitting astride him in a pair of denim shorts and a pink blouse, my hair was all over the place from running, but my cheeks were pink and I was smiling at the camera.

"Jake, I love them!" I say and throw my arms around him.

"They are just things I did myself." He shrugs.

Dad hands Mom a flat envelope with a smile on his face, Mom frowns at him but then she opens the envelope and she gasps, I crane my neck to see and I see a picture of a beautiful island with a house on it, and there are palm trees all over it, it's gorgeous, Mom turns it over and gasps again, it says Isle Isabella.

"You are getting me an island for Christmas?" She whispers, Dad nods and Mom throws her arms around him.

Grandma makes us all individual Christmas breakfasts very kindly, she gives me eggs and bacon, and some buttered toast with honey on, and a big cup full of mountain lion blood. I eat it gratefully and thank her at the end, then I run back to my house very quickly and fetch a coat, a pink scarf, matching gloves and a dark pink beanie hat. Then I put on snow boots and run back to the other house. "Who wants to go outside and play in the snow?" I ask.

"ME!" Everyone cries. Jacob runs up to me and picks me up, I scream and squeal as he takes me out into the snow filled garden. Jacob places a finger to his lips and starts building a snow wall, I catch on and start making snowballs, when they come into the garden, we launch up and yell, "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" We start throwing snowballs and everyone begs for mercy. We end up having a full on snowball war, with me and Jake, Seth and Juliet, Willow and Cassia and Eddie and Dannie. Me and Jake win and we congratulate ourselves by going inside and having a big cup of hot chocolate, with whipped cream, melted marshmallows, a flake and gingerbread man sprinkles. Grandma ends up giving us all a cup, and we thank her again. Then I run outside again and all squash into the tree house, me and Jake, Seth, Juliet, Eddie and Danielle on the sofa bed, Cassia and Willow sitting on the floor with a load of cushions and blankets, we munch on homemade gingerbread cookies and watch old Christmas movies until it hits 10 o'clock. We decide to sleep in the tree house as it's Christmas and we want to spend it as a family. I curl up next to Jake and yawn, "Night, night." I close my eyes.

**Emmett POV**

"I think the kids had a good Christmas." I say satisfied.

"Yeah." Rose agrees, "I'm glad, that Danielle had a Christmas to herself before the babies were born."

I smile at my angel, noticing again how beautiful she was, how her golden waves shimmered as they fell to the middle of her back and how her eyes shone when she looked at me. I am distracted when she gulps and says, "Em, the babies-"

I have already picked her up and carried her away.

**Rosalie POV**

A girl. And a boy. Two beautiful, healthy twins. They are beautiful, pale skin and feathery hair, my daughter, Sylvia Maggie Cullen, has my hair and her Dad's eyes and my son, Dylan Emmett, has his dad's hair and my blue eyes from when I was human. Danielle adores them, especially Sylvia, she told me she was going to teach her how to have a tea party.

Everything was perfect, we just had to survive the Volturi's attack.

**Sorry, I had to change it. I hope you liked this version, it is exactly the same, only with different bits of writing put in, please review and you guys rock! Maggie, the middle name was because of you, and your awesome reviews!**


	26. Safe House

**Chapter 26**

**Safe House**

**I'm baaack! **

**4EverIrish- Yes, maybe I do have some spelling mistakes, I'm sorry about that, but I do try my best! Yes, I do play the Sims 3.**

** Also, I don't think I gave Danielle an ability, she can persuade people to do things, by looking them in the eye.**

**Right, this is where the action comes in. OK, just before we start. This is a month after the last chapter, Sylvia and Dylan can now walk and talk fluently and look around 6. Sylvia's ability is to control nature, she can make things grow or die, she can make things grow out of the ground just using her mind and Dylan's ability is to disable abilities, even shields. OK, chapter now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Sylvia POV**

I put my Smurfette toy in my backpack, trying not to cry. Today me, Dannie, Dylan, Renesmee, Juliet, Eddie, Cassia and Willow would go to a safe house with Seth and Jacob. My parents and my Aunts and Uncles would go to battle, and I was terrified for them, I didn't want to lose my parents, I had only known them a month. I didn't want to go to this safe house either, I didn't know where it was. I bite my lip as I fasten my Disney princess backpack and somebody comes up behind me, I turn around and see Mom sitting behind me, stroking my hair, I cuddle her and bury my head in her chest, then I begin to cry, Mom strokes my head and shhs me. She looks at me and smiles, "Sylvie, you are going to be fine. I promise, Dylan and Danielle will look after you."

I bite my lip again, "I'm more worried about you, silly."

"Don't be." Mommy says, slipping on my violet blazer. She tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. "Come on, baby girl." Danielle comes in with a backpack on her shoulder and a weak smile on her face, my sister looks sad too but she comes towards us.

"Mom, Dylan is just coming." She says. Mom nods at her. "Sylvie, I'll look after you." Dannie continues and I sigh and roll my eyes.

"I'm not worried about me, Mom and Dad, that's who I am worried about." I explain and Dannie hugs me.

"They'll be fine." She reassures me but I pick up the shakiness of her voice, and the worry in it. Mom obviously recognizes it too as she pulls Dannie into a hug to, she kisses both of our heads and whispers, "My girls."

Dylan comes and jumps on Mommy's back and says, "Can I have a hug?" He is pulled in next to me.

"Right, I want you to all understand this. I know none of you want to go to this safe house, but it is to keep you safe. I don't want anything to happen to any of you, you are all the most precious things in my world. Danielle, I promised your mother I would look after you and protect you with my life. I will fight and I will get through it, me and your father both. We love you." Mommy says to us all and I hear my big sister stifle a little cry. She told me she hated any mention of her birth mother as it brings back bad memories, because she said she had killed her. I didn't believe that, Dannie was pure, she wouldn't kill a soul. She just grew, and was too strong, her mother didn't want to be turned, otherwise she would have survived.

"Dannie, look after Sylvia and Dylan." Mommy whispers.

"Of course I will, Mom. Please, just don't...die." Dannie asks.

"Don't be silly." Mommy says bravely, she stands up and takes mine and Dylan's hands and leads us downstairs, Daddy picks me up and puts me on his shoulders and we walk down to the Cullen house where everyone is waiting.

Daddy puts me down and kisses my head, "Be safe, princess." He turns to Dannie, "My special girl." and then he turns to Dylan, "My brave knight." Mommy hugs us all again before we have to say goodbye.

I find myself crying again as we walk out the door and get into the car. I sit next to Dannie and wave out the window until my family are just little blurry dots.

Oh, I hope they'll be OK.

I'm not going to lose them. No.

**Renesmee POV**

We finally arrive at the 'safe house'. It is a small log cabin and there are no windows. I clutch Jacob's hand and with my other hand I stroke my locket my Mom gave me last time the Volturi came. Seth ever so cautiously opens the door, and reveals a small room. There is an old couch that has a spring sticking out of it, and a telly that looks as though it belonged in the 1960s, there is a kitchen with a very old cracked microwave and a grimy oven and no sink...There is a incredibly small littler room that seems to be the bathroom and there is a floor that has a ladder leading up to it and there are two old double beds.

"Oh, I didn't realize it would be this small." Dannie says, she was definitely her mother's daughter.

"It's not small, it's...cozy." Seth struggles.

"It's tiny!" Dylan exclaims.

"Well, at least it's safe." Juliet puts in, moving closer to Seth, "That's the main thing."

"Yeah." I say, though I can't help but bite my lip.

Eddie walks over to the T.V and switches it on, it buzzes and crackles and then a fuzzy picture appears on the screen, it flickers from black and white to colour. "At least it works." He says.

"Mmm hmm." Cassia mumbles and puts her head on Willow's shoulder. They clasp hands and then walk in and climb miserably up the ladder.

"How about all the girls in one bed and boys in the other, me and Seth will sleep on the sofa." Jacob says, I wrap my arms around him.

"Good idea." Sylvie pipes up and clutches her Smurfette toy to her chest, she goes and sits on the bed next to Cassia and Willow and mumbles to her toy quietly.

At 7 o'clock Jacob produces a bag of potato chips and bottles of Lucozade and hands them out, we all put on our cozy dressing gowns and slippers and sit on the horrible sofa, some of us on the floor with blankets and we watch Titanic, though Rose keeps on flickering from black and white and then Jack goes colorful, near the end when Jack dies Willow bursts into tears, except I don't think it was because of the film.

Finally we all climb into bed and I whisper to Juliet quietly in the darkness, "Will they be OK?" I ask.

"Of course, the kids will be fine tomorrow." Juliet sighs and I roll my eyes.

"You know that isn't what I meant." I say.

"I know." Juliet says, sighing to herself, "Nessie, I'm scared for them."

"At least they have Alice, and Dad." I say, "And my Mom, she has a good talent."

"Yeah." Juliet says, and she can't hide her tears.

Neither could I.

**That was kind of a depressing chapter. Anyway, like I said, things are going to get really heated up now. I have surprises in store for them all. PLEASE REVIEW YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**


	27. Battle

**Chapter 27**

**Battle**

**This is going to be the thing that kicks off all the action. Please Review! Now, you have been asking me to get Esme pregnant but, sorry. Maybe in the sequel because I already have heaps of children and that is quite enough for now. It could maybe happen in Ice Moon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Bella POV**

We walked out into the clearing, that was covered in wild flowers. I prayed that we would win, that we would be safe. I walked by Edward's side and I held his hand tight, so tight that if he had a blood circulation it would be cut off. "Bella, don't worry." Edward reassures me.

I give him a forced smile to show that I wasn't worried. Which was a lie, I was incredibly worried. When I was human I had always been a very, very, very bad liar but ever since I had become a vampire I had gotten better at it. Edward seemed to believe me.

I saw them, advancing towards us, black cloaks billowing in the slight wind. I saw Jane was close beside a 14 year old looking girl, and she is holding a young girl's hand, there are also three boys and another girl. Aro, Caius and Marcus are at the front with evil grins on their faces. I move closer to Edward and he rubs my back.

"Ah, Carlisle." Aro smiles. "How nice to see you again."

"Why are you here?" Carlisle asks.

"We know what you are trying to do!" Caius accuses, "Trying to outnumber us by having so many children!"

"That is _ridiculous_!" Rosalie exclaims angrily, "We aren't trying to _outnumber_ you! We simply want to have _children_!"

"Don't lie to us!" Aro spits. "We aren't insolent!"

"Oh, really?" Rosalie asks, stepping forward.

"Rose!" Emmett says, grabbing her shoulder and pushing her backwards, protectively by her side. I see Rosalie clench her fists.

"So where are these children today?" Marcus asks in his croaky voice.

"As if we would tell you!" Alice says, "I see you have brought yours!" When Alice looked at the small girl, something changed in her eyes, softness, round with over protectiveness. Then I remembered-Those children were a part of Alice. Edward's brow furrowed and I looked at him with confusion, "What, love?" I ask.

"Alice can't hurt any of the three triplets of Jane's." He whispers to me, "They are a part of her. They were created by her, Alexandra told her that she couldn't hurt any of the children of the person she gave the gift to. There is like an invisible shield around them from her point of view."

That reminded me that I could protect my family even more, if I put my mind to it I could create a physical shield around us all, but it would hurt my mind, and I could only do it once or I felt like I would pass out, it made me weak.

"No, we train our children to fight. Like they should be." Aro says.

"Children aren't meant to fight!" I say daringly, "They are meant to be loved and cherished!"

"Oh, that shows weakness, Bella." Aro says, I hate how he says my name, he flicks his tongue, turning it into two syllables.

"Weakness?" Edward growls, I put my hand on his.

"Do you promise to hand your children over t us?" Caius asks, shocking us into silence, all except for Carlisle who says sourly, "No."

"Then I am afraid you can't leave alive." Aro says. This is what we had been preparing for, I crouch down, teeth bared in synchronization with the rest of my family. Aro throws up his arms and the Volturi start to run, even the children. We run forwards and I slam into Alec, he grabs my arm and twists it but I kick him hard in the stomach and punch him in the face, he puts his hands around my neck, I scream and Edward runs towards us, he throws Alec off and I hold him to the ground as Edward takes his head off. We don't have a chance to light him on fire though, as Edward runs off to help Alice and Jane's oldest, Ruby, I think throws her arms around me, slamming me to the floor. I am stronger though, I twist off and launch onto her, she screams, a terrified child's scream, and I can't bring myself to kill this small girl, I look into her eyes and see pure terror, racing through her. "Please," She begs, "I don't want to do this! But I have to kill you, or Aro will kill me!"

"I'm sorry, but you can't. I have a family to take care of. Aro can't kill you." I say to her, she shakes her head and tears pour down her pale face.

"He will, he said!" She sobs.

"Then run!" I say, "Run away from him!"

She considers it for a second, biting her lip but then she looks up, "I can't." She says, "I have to stay with my Mom."

"Take her with you." I say, looking at Jane, who is fiercely snarling at Sam, who tried to kill her youngest child, maybe she has changed.

There is hope in her eyes now, "What is your name?"

"Bella Cullen." I say.

"I'm Ruby Volturi." She says, "Thank you, thank you. Goodbye, Bella Cullen." Then she runs to her mother and talk to her. I run off and help Rosalie, I knock a guard off of her, and slam him to the ground, he snarls at me and bites me hard on my hand, ouch, that will leave a scar. Rosalie takes hold of his curly head and rips it from his shoulders, I take a lighter from my pocket, light it and throw it on him, he burns to ashes. I look to the trees and I see Jane and her family run through the trees.

Aro seems to have noticed Jane is gone to, he looks around and yells, "GO!" He is obviously afraid to fight without her, "We will be back." He says menacingly before he runs off. I jump to Edward and throw my arms around him. We collapse to the floor and I breathe laboriously, "Eddie, Renesmee." I say.

Edward passes me his mobile and I speed dial Renesmee's mobile, "Hello?" She answers.

"Renesmee, everything's fine. They have left, no one is hurt, how are you and Eddie, baby?" I say quickly.

"We're fine, are you?" Renesmee asks.

"Of course, oh, I love you, honey." I say.

"Love you too, Mom. Wait, Jake, what's going on-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Renesmee screeches, and I know her scream will haunt my for the rest of my eternity.

"Renesmee!" I say desperately, "Renesmee!"

I hang up, "Something's happened to Renesmee!" I say to Edward.

"What?" He asks frantically.

"She screamed!" I say. Something has happened to my baby. I have to help her.

Now.

**Sorry for that cliffhanger. Please Review! This was a very dramatic chapter, what do you think about Ruby talking to Bella? Let me know in a review. YOU GUYS ROCK AND PLEASE REVIEW :) :) :)**


	28. Surprise Attack

**Chapter 28**

**Surprise Attack**

**Special Thanks to Lydia98 and Maggie, I am so happy you are back! Please Review some more, please!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

**Eddie POV**

I sit on the windowsill, bored and worried, Renesmee's hand was anxiously twitching towards her pocket where her phone was. Suddenly, it rang, a burst of Claire de Lune beating from the device, she had it to her ear in a second.

"Hello?"

There is a faint buzz from the phone, but I hear something else, footsteps quietly approaching. I sit up, alert. There is a loud bang on the door and Sylvia screeches, clutching Dannie. Another loud bang, then a loud creak as the door swing open, I yell myself when I see who is standing there, it's the man who tried to kill Renesmee.

"Jake, what's going on?" Renesmee asks, she sees the man in the doorway and screams at the top of her lungs. Her phone drops to the floor and the man runs in. Danielle picks up Sylvia and Dylan and throws them up the ladder and Cassia and Willow scrabble up there themselves screaming.

I snarl at him, jumping in front of Renesmee, but I am pushed aside by Jacob who has just turned into a wolf. He crashes through a wall and the man follows him, "Who are you?" I roar.

"Laurence, but you could also call me your worst nightmare!" He says.

"What are you?" Renesmee asks, still sobbing.

"A child of the rivers, I am vampire, werewolf and sorcerer!" He laughs and advances on Renesmee, she screams and Jacob turns to run but he already has Renesmee in his arms, I hear her terrifying scream as he snaps her spine, a loud crack that echoes, making us all freeze. Renesmee falls limp in his arms, her eyelids fluttering closed. Her heartbeats are uneven, and I know her heart is failing. I run toward Laurence, growling, Juliet catches Renesmee just as he falls out of his arms, she sobs over her body but I ignore her, I slap the man so hard he staggers backwards, startled. "Why you little-"

The door slams open again and I see my Mom jump on to his back and scratch him down his neck. I realize Jacob is frozen in the corner now, not able to do anything, I join Juliet next to Renesmee and bite my lip hard, was my sister going to die? Her breathing was labored and her heartbeats were faltering and missing beats. Grandpa Carlisle runs in and goes next to us, "We need to get her home!" He says and I nod. My dad comes next to us as well. He picks her up very carefully and she cries out in her unconsciousness. Mom joins us and gasps, "He got away!" Oh...

We take Renesmee to the car and all of my Aunts and Uncles pick my cousins up and take them into the car too, we drive home at top speed and when we reach home my Mom, Dad, Grandpa and Renesmee rush into the hospital room that is in Grandpa's house.

**Edward POV**

My baby girl was fatally ill, Carlisle put her on the hospital bed and quickly attached her to wires, he turned her over gently and felt her spine, "Snapped in half." He whispers. Bella gave out a sob. The heart monitor suddenly started beeping madly and I yell, "Carlisle, what's happening?"

"Let me work, Edward!" Carlisle roars at me and works busily over Renesmee, I'm a little surprised at his outburst but I let him do as he says. The heart monitor stops and Renesmee lays quietly now on the bed, eyes still closed, "She's in a coma." Carlisle whispers.

Bella starts to cry and I pull her close to me, hushing her and stroking her head, "She's going to be fine." I say though I'm not so sure myself.

Hours pass, and Renesmee continues to stay still.

"How long will she stay in a coma for?" Bella asks me.

"I don't know." I whisper, "Not long I hope."

"Nessie?" Bella whispers, "Can you open your eyes for me?"

They stay shut. "Nessie?" I try, they don't open, instead she starts shaking, her whole body racking.

"CARLISLE!" I yell and he comes running in.

"She's fitting!" He says and beds over the machines again until she stops, her small frame still, I stroke her forehead and it's as cold as ice.

"He must have bitten her." Carlisle says, "There is unknown venom in her system, we have to find who did this and find an antidote."

"His name was Laurence."

I turn around and find my son standing in the doorway, "He was a child of the rivers, a mix of vampire, werewolf and sorcerer."

"That is very interesting information, Eddie." I say. "Thank you."

He smiles at me and then walks in, Bella opens her mouth to object but I whisper, "He needs to see her."

He walks over to the bed and gasps when he sees my daughter's small form laying on the hospital bed, not moving. "How bad is it?" He asks in astonishment.

"Not that bad." Bella lies.

"Don't lie to him, love." I say, "He deserves to know." I turn to Eddie, "Quite bad, she is in a coma and she just had a fit, she has been poisoned." Eddie looks from me to Bella, from Bella to Renesmee and then he whispers,

"Is she going to die?"

He said the thing that we have all been fearing, it scared us all, though, the words actually coming out of someone's mouth. It was bad enough having to hear everyone's thoughts:

_I hate that guy who hurt Renesmee...-_Rosalie

_I'll kill that guy!-_Emmett

_I hope Nessie will be OK_...Esme

_I hope I was good enough to save her_-Carlisle

_I don't know what I would do if that happened to Cassia or Willow...-Alice_

_Poor Nessie, and the emotions coming off of people_...-Jasper

_I can't lose my best friend..._Juliet

_Nessie, please, please wake up, I can't live without you. I should have protected her, I failed her._-Jacob

Jacob's thoughts made me upset. He couldn't have done anything.

I couldn't hear Nessie's thoughts. Whenever I tried, there was just an endless scream of terror and darkness, it scared me to think of what she was dreaming. I wanted to lift her small hand to my cheek to see but I didn't dare move her, she looked so small and fragile and breakable.

I hated it.

Bella brushed her hand through Renesmee's hair as I say to my worried looking son, "No." He sighs in relief and in his mind he says _Thanks_.

I just hope I am right.

**Depressing again, sorry about that. PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! :) :) :)**


	29. Salira Rivers

**Chapter 29**

**Salira Rivers**

**Special Thanks to Lydia98, Guest and Maggie!**

**Disclaimer: Ice can burn, sofa's can read, yeah, it's a big universe where big things happen but I still don't own Twilight, all rights go to Stephanie Meyer!**

**Bella POV **

We had been on the laptops for 3 days straight, researching and researching, trying to find out more about the children of the rivers and their venom, Renesmee remained in her coma and didn't react to anything. It made my unbeating heart break into a thousand pieces every time I looked at my daughter who was always full of life and laughing.

Jacob was taking it the worst. Most of the time he just sat on the sofa with the computer but his fingers just hovered above the keys, he was heartbroken and could barley do anything. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep, at nighttime he would sit beside Renesmee, clutching her small fragile hand.

We had found minimal information, I had found the legend, they were born from hybrids mostly, a vampire-sorcereress and a werewolf together and they were very powerful and their venom was lethal, we tried to search for an antidote. If we couldn't find anything we would go to the Volturi for help, we had all been very reluctant to do this after a battle but Edward had said we had to save Renesmee. We wanted to find another child of the river, but we didn't know how.

Juliet was pouring over a massive 1000 page book that we had ordered from a legends website we found, there were 300 pages devoted to the children of the river. She cried out and I was at her side in a flash, "What?"

"The venom has to be sucked out by someone from its own kind! So we really do have to find one, but it doesn't mention anyone in here except for-" Juliet gasps and stabs at a paragraph on the dusty pages. "The first child of the rivers! Salira Rivers! She must be over 1000 years old!" I stand there astounded by her words but Edward jumps into action.

"We have to find her! What else does it say?" He asks frantically.

"She was born in France, and has been known to stay there ever since!" Juliet squeals, "We have to get to her!"

Those words were enough for everyone. Edward bought tickets, Alice gave us each faux fur coats, we packed for the plane but Jacob stood still next to Renesmee, "I'm staying with her." He announces.

"We know." I say, putting my hand on his shoulder, "Look after her, and call us if anything happens."

"I will. Find her, and bring her to Renesmee." Jacob says.

I nod at him before running out the front door to the car, we drive to the airport within half an hour, but the car ride is silent. We jump out of the mini bus and race to the airplane, it's third class, but if we wanted to go first class we would have to wait until next week.

"I hope this works, and she still lives where the book says. How will we find her in France?" I ask Edward.

"I have a scent of the child of the rivers. From Laurence, the one who attacked Renesmee." Edward reassures me, "We'll find her, I promise."

The flight is long, and it makes us all impatient, wanting the plane to go faster so we could get to France in top speed. When we finally do land we sprint off of the plane at inhuman speed and Edward sniffs the air, Eddie moves close to me and I put a protective arm around him.

"I've got it." He whispers and I say,

"Where?"

Edward whispers to me, "West." So we walk West until I finally stop a man, "Excuse me, " I ask politely.

The man eyes me up and down with a stupid smile on his face, "Comment puis-je vous aider, belle?" **(How may I help you, beautiful?)**

I winced a little at the beautiful part, "Connaissez-vous un Salira Rivers?" **(Do you know a Salira Rivers?)**

The man laughed at me, "Oui, je le fais. Tout le monde sait Salira, elle vit dans l'avenue Wilson avec sa fille, je peux vous y conduire moi-même, si vous voulez? C'est de cette façon." (**Yes, I do. Everyone knows Salira, she lives in Wilson Avenue with her daughter, I can take you there myself, if you want? It's that way.)**

I smile a forced smile, "Merci pour votre gentillesse, monsieur, s'il vous plaît nous prendre en th bonne direction." **(Thank You for your kindness, mister, please take us in the right direction.)**

Edward growls.

"What?" I ask frowning at my husband.

"If you knew the thoughts that were in his head you'd be growling too." He answers and Alice giggles. I swear, I f I could still blush, I would be blushing now. He leads us to a small humble flat that was above a wood carving shop, and tries to take my hand, but I snatch it away just in time. " Voilà, Mademoiselle." He says proudly, **(Here it is, Mademoiselle.)**

"Merci, monsieur." I say, **(Thank you, mister.)**

"Voici mon numéro, appelez-moi. Au revoir." He says, waving and passing me a sheet with his number on it, **(Here's my number, call me. Goodbye.)**

I shake my head and hold out my hand where my engagement ring and wedding bands are, " Désolé, aucune. Je suis marié. Au revoir." **(Sorry, no. I'm married. Goodbye.) **The disappointed look on his face makes me feel bad but I hear Edward give a sigh of relief and Rosalie sniff. Poor Rose, I would have expected him to check her out.

I take a deep breath and then reach out to knock on the door. A woman with caramel skin and dark hair and warm brown eyes answers the door, she has a small girl, about Cassia and Willow's age, who looks like a miniature version of her mother.

"Hello?" She asks cautiously.

"Oh, you speak English." Alice says, surprised.

"Yes," She nods, "I was taught English all my life."

"I'm Bella Cullen." I say, holding out my hand, "And this is my husband, Edward, my son, Eddie, and my two sisters Rosalie and Alice."

"I'm Salira Rivers, and this is my daughter Lori." She says.

"Nice to meet you." Edward says, he lowers his voice, "Salira, we know what you are." Her eyes widen and she says in a hushed voice,

"Come inside."

We walk inside her home and find her shop that displays beautiful wood ornaments, carved photo frames, and so much more. "I love your work." Rosalie says.

"Thank you, miss." Salira says. "Now, before we start, I should let you know, I know what you are too. Vampires."

We all nod at her glumly, "We were wondering if you could do something for us." Edward asks.

"What?" She asks.

We all look at each other before I say, "A couple of days ago, a man named Laurence, he was a child of the rivers too-"

Salira dropped the cup she was holding and Lori gave out a small cry. "What?" Alice asks.

Salira composed herself, "Laurence, tried to kill me and Lori after she was born. He's her father, but I escaped him and ran to the furthest corner of France I could. I wanted to protect her."

Alice closed her eyes, "I hurt him. He was attacking an enchantress in the forest and I saved her by hurting him. He hates me and is after our family. He wants to kill me most and 4 days ago he physically hurt my niece and she is in a coma from his venom."

"You want me to suck the venom out?" She asks. I nod at her and reach out to take her hand, "Please. She's my only daughter. I died for her."

Salira bit her lip, "OK, I'll come with you. I'll heal her."

Her and Lori packed their bags, well, Salira packed, Lori sat shyly beside me. "What is your little girl's name?"

"Renesmee." I answer.

"That's pretty." She says thoughtfully, "Is she pretty?"

"Very." I say and Eddie agrees with me.

She chats with us for a while until her Mom comes downstairs with a bag.

We take the plane back and as soon as we get back, Jacob runs up to me, "Is she going to do it?"

I nod, a smile on my face, "She's going to be OK."

Salira leans towards Renesmee and gently presses her teeth to the crescent shaped mark on Renesmee's soft pale neck, her sharp teeth pierce it but then she sucks for a moment until standing up and wiping her mouth. I run towards Renesmee, "Nessie?"

She opens her warm chocolate brown eyes.

**Ahhh, it isn't the end of Salira and Lori, you mark my words! PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :) :) :)**


	30. We Will Find her and Kill Her

**Chapter 30**

**We Will Find Her and Kill Her.**

**Hey, guys. You may notice on my profile I put there will be ****4**** books in the series, now I don't know whether I should do ****3**** or ****4****? Suggestions? Let me know, special thanks to Lydia98 and Maggie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. NOT ME!**

**Jane POV**

I could not believe what I had just done. I had run away from the Volturi, I had run away from my home, with my 7 children. Two of which were crying, Ruby was holding the triplets while I held Helena, and Jared and Harry ran behind us. We had been running for 4 days. Ruby had told me that Bella, Bella Cullen, had told us to run and Ruby and me had agreed with her. God, I was agreeing with a Cullen. What has happened to me?

It starts to rain and I sigh as I spot a large cave in the distance, "Let's go in there." I say and run towards it, we go inside and I cuddle Helena and my triplets close to my chest and rock them. "Now." I say, "I haven't told you why we ran away."

"More like drag us through hell." Jared spits at me.

"Jared!" Ruby snaps.

"No, he's right." I sigh. "I have and I'm sorry but if any of you didn't kill a Cullen, Aro would kill you."

"I was about to kill one!" Harry protests.

"Don't be stupid, you were not!" Jared protests.

"Be quiet, the both of you!" I say, "We have to get away from them, don't you understand?"

"You did the right thing, Mom." Ruby says.

"It was your idea, Ruby." I say, smiling at my eldest.

"This was Ruby's idea?" Jared asks.

"Ruby!" Helena exclaims.

"Your fault!" Miranda yells.

"She saved all of your lives!" I yell, "Give her some credit!" Everyone falls silent and I have a moment to compose myself, "Look, we have to get far away from Italy. Far, far, far away. We'll find somewhere where we can live in peace and be happy. Now, if we don't want to be noticed when we get on a plane..." I gesture to my body, "We have to get rid of these clothes."

"But how do we walk into a clothes shop without people noticing our eyes?" Ruby asks.

"Oh, we aren't going to a clothes shop." I smirk, "We're going to the Cullens." I don't know how the decision came to me but...Bella gave me this idea, and I really hope she can help us again, maybe lend us some contact lenses for the day so we could go and get ourselves some. "Also." I say, "We are going to start drinking animal blood."

They all made gagging noises, "Oh, stop that now! The Cullens do it, it may not be pleasant but do we want to be killers? Monsters?"

"No." Justine whispers.

"I didn't think so. Now, when the rain stops, we will go."

**Edward POV**

I hum quietly to myself as I sit next to Renesmee at the piano, she was back on her feet and happy again, and it made me so happy to know that she was safe. Lori and Salira hadn't left yet, but none of us minded, Sylvia had befriended Lori and Salira asked us if she could stay with us while she had a holiday in America, we had accepted obviously, we owed her, she saved Renesmee's life, but she was a friend too. "Dad?" Renesmee asks.

I turn to her and she puts her hand to my cheek_, What note?_

I smile at her and place my hand on the ivory key but the doorbell rings, drowning out the sweet note. I stand up and go to open the door, Renesmee follows me behind, I unlock the hatch and open the cream door, and who is on the doorstep astounds me. _Jane_. And _7 children_. _Jane Volturi is standing on my doorstep with her seven children! _I snarl and throw my arms in front of Renesmee.

"Please!" She exclaims. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Like I'll believe that!" I snap but I read her thoughts, she has left the Volturi and run away, she wants to drink animal blood and she needs a favor from us. I stand up straight and ignore Renesmee's whimpers, "Come inside."

She steps in with her children and says, "Thank you."

"You left the Volturi!" I exclaim and she nods grimly.

"It was your wives idea actually."

I gape at her, "_When_? _When _did she give you this _idea_?"

"When there was the battle." She says, "She talked to my eldest daughter," She gestures to a 16 year old looking girl, "Ruby."

"She didn't tell me." I frown, but then again she did get a phone call from Renesmee about her nearly dying.

"I was just wondering if you could lend us some contact lenses and some clothes..." She asks. "We are running away."

"I need to call my family." I decide. I call everyone and tell them to come back to the house, and call Bella and Eddie as they are on a hunting trip. When Rosalie, Emmett, Dannie, Sylvie and Dylan come Rosalie throws her kids out the way and snarls at Jane.

"Rosalie!" I snap furiously, "She isn't going to hurt anyone!"

"I'll believe that when hell freezes over!" Rosalie says.

"Rosalie." I say calmly, I point to my head, "Mind Reader. I heard her thoughts." Rosalie stands up straight and blows a strand of golden hair out of her eyes.

"Just because she doesn't want to hurt us, it doesn't mean I have to like her." Rosalie says and takes everyone inside.

We all sit on the sofa and look at Jane expectantly. But Bella speaks first. "You took my advice."

Jane nods slowly. "I need your help, just contact lenses and clothes, please. We won't need a lot of contact lenses, as we are going on an animal blood diet."

Emmett sniggers and says, "As if!"

"People change." Jane retorts, "It's what is best for my family."

"Did I just hear that?" Emmett laughs, "Jane Volturi cares about her family!"

"Yes, I do!" Jane sounds near tears, "Motherhood changes people! I wouldn't expect you to understand because you have always lived a perfect life as a vampire, perfect vampire, perfect wife, perfect children! No danger came to your children, if I go back to the Volturi or they find us they will kill my children and me!"

Emmett falls completely silent.

"Now," Jane asks, "Are you going to help us?"

Bella takes a deep breath, "Yes."

**Aro POV**

I throw a gold crown jewel at the wall with such force the sapphire smashes, "Where is she?" I roar at Caius, "She's been gone for 4 days! When we find her we will kill her and all her worthless children!"

"Brother, do you wish for us to send out searchers?" Marcus asks.

"Send our best guards." I say. "We will find her and kill her! Serves her right for betraying the Volturi! As she said, we don't give second chances."

Caius smirks, "I know where to search first."

"Where?" I ask.

Caius chuckles, "The Cullen household."

**Bella POV**

We all ran to Alice and Jasper's house for the massive closet, and Lori and Salira would be there too.

I was happy Ruby took my advice, I smiled to myself at the thought as Alice opened the door. Salira stands up when she sees Jane and we all stare at her as she says in complete astonishment, "Jane?"

"Salira? Lori?" Jane gasps.

"How?" Salira laughs, "Did I find you?"

"You two know each other?" I ask.

Jane nods, "I am Lori's godmother. Salira was my friend when I was human, and I met her 600 years ago, but never saw her again after I joined the Volturi."

"Then how did you know Salira named you Lori's godmother?" Alice asks, wrinkling her nose.

"Because an evil enchantress cast a spell on Lori to stop her aging." Salira says sadly, "Only a enchantress child can save her, and start aging her."

Alice smirks, "Oh, Lori, this is your lucky day!" I say.

I smile at Alice, "We have twin enchantress children. Come and meet Cassia and Willow."

**So what'd ya think? He he. I have so much planned out now, PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :) :) :)**


	31. Best Friends

**Chapter 31**

**Best Friends**

**OK, before we start this.**

**You all want them to have more babies! OK, right, there will be one more baby born in this book, more in the next book I expect. Tell me who you want to have a kid, you all want Esme to have another kid so maybe. Also, Maggie, may I just ask you what your sister's theory was? Thanks...Thank you to all of you who reviewed! Not much action in this chapter but it is needed for future events.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

**Lori POV**

Sunlit Tides was beautiful. There was no denying it, the ocean was a clear crystal blue, and the waves lapped over each other in perfect synchronization. The sand was soft and powdery, it wasn't the kind that stuck to your feet and got in between your toes. The sky was now a soft orange, laced with lilac and peach, and the fuzzy edged orange sun set just over the water, so it's reflection shone on the sea. They were so lucky to live here.

I sigh and trace a pattern in the sand with my finger, I had been a child for so long, hundreds of years, but now Cassia and Willow had helped me, I would age up as I did before the curse hit me. I swear, if I ever find her, I will take my revenge. When I had told my Mother this she had sighed and said, "No. Revenge means more war, and war means more death." I had to agree with her. I hated to kill, I never killed, I was a strict vegetarian, and when I drank from animals for blood, I always left some in them so they could stay alive.

Being a child of the rivers was not my perfect lifestyle, but I had no help, my mother and father had both been children of the rivers. My mother the oldest and most famous. "Enjoying the scenery?"

I jump and turn around, a boy with dark curly hair and blue eyes is standing on the sand, smiling at me, he looked around 8, about my age. I grin at him, "It is beautiful."

He smiles at me again, "I agree." He takes out his hand, "Dylan Cullen."

I reach out my arm and shake his hand, "Lorraine Rivers. But everyone calls me Lori." I had never been all tat fond of my full name, and my mother had come up with the nickname when I was young, it kind of stuck. "Who are your parents?" I ask.

"Emmett and Rosalie Cullen. I have two sisters, Dannie and Sylvie." He says and I nod to show I understand. Sylvie was great fun, I had been playing with her all week, but she was a little erratic, though, this boy, Dylan, seemed to be more calm and understanding. I liked him, I liked the quiet, calm expression on his face that made me feel calm and quiet too.

"Sylvie's great." I say shyly, and twirl my foot around in the soft, soothing sand. "Is she your twin? She mentioned you a few times."

"Yes, Sylvie is my twin. She's annoying though, sometimes. I haven't really got a brother, Eddie is my cousin and a little older than me, I play with him sometimes but usually he plays with my older sister Danielle. So sometimes I go off and read." Dylan sighs, fiddling with his foot in the sand too.

"Do you like to read?" I ask in interest. I loved to read, when I was tiny, a little toddler, Mom and me would curl up on the sofa and she would read to me, my favourite book was Alice in Wonderland, I had read it numerous times. Sometimes I wish I could fall down a rabbit hole and into wonderland.

"I love reading." Dylan says, and a slight blush comes to his cheeks, "You might think I'm boring."

"Oh, I don't!" I say quickly, "I love to read too! What's your favourite?"

"Alice in Wonderland." He says and I gasp.

"It's my favourite too! How many times have you read it?" I ask, flicking a strand of dark chocolate hair from my face.

He grins devilishly, "17, you?"

I grin back with a giggle escaping through my lips, "18."

"I have a competitor." Dylan laughs, "So, how long are you staying?"

"I don't know. A while longer, I hope. I love it here." I say, turning back to the beautiful sunset.

I also wanted to get to know Dylan better, he seemed interesting but I wasn't about to tell him that! "Have you lived here your whole life?"

"Yes." Dylan says, "How long have you lived in France?"

"Ever since I was born." I say, "But I speak English, and fluent French. My mother brought me up and taught me English, we originated from the Caribbean. I have never been there but one day I do want to. I want to know the country I was supposes to have grown up in."

"I think you were supposed to grow up in France, and then come here. I mean, if things weren't supposed to happen why would fate make them?" Dylan says, shrugging.

I laugh, "You are a boy of many words, Dylan Cullen."

Dylan laughs too, "I like poetry too, I guess. My Mom used to read it to me when I was tiny. Well, she hasn't got time anymore with the Volturi and everything." He sounded sad, his voice gave me a little stab in my heart, I bit my lip and finally found the courage to say,

"I'm sure everything will turn out okay." Dylan looked up and gave me a weak smile.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I say, smiling back.

"So are we friends now?" Dylan asks.

"Definitely." I laugh, "So favorites?"

"Colour? Red. TV programme? Doctor Who. Animal? Bear. You?" Dylan asks.

I sigh, "Spiceberry, Glee, Doe."

"Glee?"

I gape at him, "You have _never_ heard of Glee?"

He shakes his head. "You have to watch it." I insist, "I have all the box sets, I know all of them off by heart."

"I'm the same with Doctor Who." He grins, "Funny how much we have in common."

"Creepy, isn't it? I guess you could call it Supernatural." I say.

"So, have you been in the ocean?" Dylan asks.

I shake my head, "It must be freezing."

"It's not." Dylan says mildly, "Really warm."

"I haven't got a swimsuit!" I protest.

"Borrow one." Dylan says. Now I'm out of excuses. "You've never been swimming have you?"

I shake my head sadly. "The last time I went I had a bad experience." It was true, I had been pushed in the river by one of the mean girls in my class, (she'll be _long_ dead by now) and had nearly drowned and got attacked by a swan, Mom had saved me though but I've never been swimming since.

"I could teach you how to swim if you like." Dylan asks.

"Well..."I say reluctantly, "OK."

"Great." Dylan smiles, "Lori, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." I say anxiously, hugging my cardigan to my chest.

"Do you want to be my best friend?" He asks, now looking a little embarrassed.

I can't stop smiling, no one has ever been my best friend, no one wanted to be. They thought I was weird, Loopy Lori, that's what they used to call me, I shiver at the memory and Dylan looks crestfallen.

"It's OK if you don't want to..."

"No!" I say quickly, "I do really want to!"

Dylan's smile sends shivers up my spine, it makes his whole face light up, making me like him more, "Brilliant. Best Friends, then?"

"Best Friends." I agree.

**OK, that was just a sweet little chapter, action next chapter, honestly. Still deciding on number of books. PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :) :) :)**


	32. Tell Me About My Past

**Chapter 32**

**Tell Me About My Past**

**OK...4EverIrish-Your review has made my whole entire week! I totally agree with everything, you have given me an idea for the end of the book! Maggie-Thank you so much! I am going away for a long weekend but Wi-Fi will be in range and I shall try and update as much as I can!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Rosalie POV**

Jane was still staying with us, and so were her children. I was not happy, I didn't like her around my children. I still didn't trust her, she told us she had changed but I didn't believe that. Some people just never change.

"Momma?"

I lift my head and find Sylvia standing in front of me, looking miserable. She was wearing her little blue pinafore with the Smurfettes on the pockets, her blue cardigan and blue tartan beret with the smurf button on it. It was her favourite outfit, and she was usually happy when she was wearing it. Actually, she pretty much was always happy, she'd skip around in the garden all day and then come in and ask me to take the leaves out of her platinum blonde hair.

"Hey, Sylvie." I smile, she had persuaded me to start calling her that, and Danielle Dannie. I didn't mind so much anymore, they loved having nicknames and everyone called them that so I didn't see why not.

"Momma, no one will play with me." She says sadly and sniffs, she walks over to me and sits herself on my knee, she bows her head onto my chest and her silky smooth hair brushes my neck. She sighs, "Lori and Dylan are always playing together, and when I ask to play, Dylan says to go away and that they were playing best friend games. Dannie is busy playing with Eddie, Cassia and Willow were swimming with Uncle Jasper and Auntie Alice, and Renesmee and Juliet are playing on their computers! And I don't really want to play with them." She eyes the kitchen where Jane is. They had been staying with Carlisle and Esme but we usually came round here in the day.

"My poor princess Sylvie." I whisper. "I know, shall we go out riding?" Sylvie adored riding, she had the cutest riding clothes, white jodhpurs and a pale blue riding jersey and a white and blue satin riding hat. Her passion was riding, and she her enthusiasm reminded me of Dannie when I was teaching her ballet.

"Please!" She laughs and I smile at her.

"Let's go then." I decide. Sylvie goes and gets changed and I change into riding clothes too and then we make our way out to the stables. I go and stroke my dapple grey horse, Dove, and then saddle her up.

Sylvie takes longer, and gently feeds her white horse, Mallow, an apple and a sugar lump, before saddling her up, she gently stroked Mallow's mane as she did so. Then she jumped off and says, "Race you!" Then she rides away at top speed.

"Sylvie!" I cry out as she goes out of my sight, I kick my horse and she rides into action and gallops after Sylvie, I can't see her.

But then I hear her.

A gut wrenching, blood curdling scream of terror rings out through the sky and I know where she is. "SYLVIE!" I screech, jumping off of my horse and running into the forest, "SYLVIA MAGGIE CULLEN! WHERE ARE YOU?"

I find her scent and run towards it, except when I reach it, she isn't there, there is just a couple of droplets of blood. I burst into tears and bend over the blood, racking sobs shaking my body. What am I doing just sitting here? I have to find Sylvie! I jump up and run into the forest crying, "Sylvia! Sylvia! _Sylvia_!"

I hear a stick snap and I spin around, "Sylvia?" I say anxiously. Cold hands wrap themselves around my mouth and I screech in terror but my voice is muffled, black smoke oozes around me and I fade into darkness.

**Dylan POV**

"Where is she?" Dad roars, slamming his fist down on the table, making a dent. I flinch at the same time as Dannie. Mom and Sylvie had been missing for two days now, and I knew it was all my fault, I hadn't played with Sylvie so she went out riding with Mommy and now they were both gone. I was crying and Danielle was too but she hid it better than I did. Besides, she had to keep strong for us, as Dad was falling apart without Mom. "I swear, when I get hold of the person who did this, I will rip them apart for taking my wife and daughter!"

"Me and Dannie could go and try and follow the trail." I suggest, "I mean-"

"You are just _children _for Christ's sake!" Dad roars in my face and tears spill down my cheeks, "We have to find your mother and sister! Not mess about with trails!"

"I was only trying to help!" I shout in his face, "They're my family too! And shouting at me and Dan and slamming your fists around aren't going to find them either!"

"Don't you dare speak to me like that, Dylan Cullen!" Dad yells at me and raises his fist.

"STOP!" Danielle screams and comes flying between us, a hurricane of red hair flies in my face, "Both of you! Just stop it! Hurting each other isn't going to bring Mom and Sylvie back, is it?"

I scuff my trainer on the floor and even Dad falls silent, Dannie can be scary when she wants to. "Danielle Cullen, you cannot-" Dad starts.

"Shut up!" We both yell and I see a vase on the mantel piece twitch, Dannie's powers could fly out of control when she was angry.

"Now." Dannie says calmly, "Let's think of our options here. This could either be Laurence, or this could be the Volturi. Or it could be both working together. But I don't think we should fly to Volterra."

"Why not?" I demand.

"Because the moment they see us they'll kill us all!" Dannie sounds near tears again, "Let Alice see them and we'll go when we think it's safe."

Daddy sighs, "You are so like your mother, Danielle."

Dannie sighs, "Which one?"

The room falls silent. We didn't talk about Danielle's real mother. Especially not now. "Your only mother of course." Dad says nervously.

Danielle closes her eyes and sighs, "You know that isn't what I meant. Tell me about my real mother."

"Rosalie is your real mother." Dad says, his voice going strangely high pitched.

"I mean Honey!" Danielle snaps. "Tell me about her. I deserve to know."

"This isn't the time." Dad snaps back.

"Well, I think it is." Danielle says.

"Your mother and sister are missing, and you want to know about your past!" Dad explodes.

"YES I DO!" Danielle screams. I flinch.

"Well, you can't!" Dad says, "Go to bed, now, Danielle Honey Cullen!"

"But, Dad-"

"_Now_!" Dad roars, Danielle begins to sob.

"When are you going to stop treating me like a baby!" She screams, and then sobbing, runs out of the room.

**Sylvia POV**

I awaken in a cold dark room made of cold and hard stone. I whimper and look around for my Momma but only see a small girl with red eyes looking back at me through iron bars, "Who are you?" I ask cautiously.

"Lauren." She whispers, "Who are you?"

"My name is Sylvie." I whisper.

"You have to escape!" She says urgently, "They will kill you!"

"Won't they kill you?" I ask. She nods, and starts to cry.

"Yes, in a week. They told me they only need me for a battle."

"Battle Against who?" I ask, feeling sick.

"The Cullens. They are creating an army of immortal children. They want to kill them once and for all."

**So, what do you think about Danielle wanting to know about her past, eh? She will learn soon enough. PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :) :) :)**


	33. Lauren

**Chapter 33**

**Lauren**

**Maggie-Esme will have her baby in the NEXT book, Ice Moon. Should Rowan be a part of the Cullens? Let me know in a review. Also, Maggie, Esme was worried because Alice seemed really weak, besides, she almost died didn't she? Thank you for all your kind reviews. Also special thanks to Lydia98 and 4everIrish. Also, I may have confused you with what Danielle's power is. Last chapter I got mixed up with Ruby and Dannie. Dannie can persuade people to do things by looking into their eyes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Sylvia POV**

I had been here for 3 days and I still hadn't seen my Momma. I often curled up in a corner and cried, I missed my Dad and my Mom and Dannie...and even Dylan. I had no one. I was alone. Lost. Lonely. And very, very scared. The Volturi were planning a surprise war on my family and I didn't want them to be killed. What scared me most was the band of immortal children...

"Sylvie?"

I look up, startled at the soft, low, musical voice. I look through the iron bars and see the girl properly. She has jet black hair riding around her shoulders in waves and a pale face with lavender eyelids. She has a small form and is wearing a ripped yellow dress, and has red eyes that are full of fright. It's Lauren.

"Yes?" I sniff.

Lauren gives me a small worrying look, "What happened to you?"

"I was out riding with my Momma and Laurence came and took me." I say, "Everything went dark then."

"Laurence took my sister, Lily." Lauren says sadly, "She died because she hurt Aro. She couldn't help it, she was very young. Do you miss your Momma?"

I nod, and wipe my eyes. Me and Mom were very close. "Do you miss yours?"

"Yes." She says and there is a moment of silence, "My Mother will probably be looking for me."

That brought me up short. Poor Lauren! How long had she been here?

"Sorry." I mumble to her.

She gives me a small smile, "It's not your fault. Sylvie, if you don't mind me asking, what are you?"

"I am a starswirl child." I say proudly. "What are you?"

Lauren's eyes bugged nearly out of their sockets, "What?" I ask, "What did I say?"

"Are you Sylvia Cullen?" She asks and I nod. "Do you know Bella Cullen?"

"She's my Aunt. She met a starswirl child called Rowan and she gave her a gift to have children. Aunt Bella passed it onto my Mom and she had me." I explain.

"Rowan is my mother." Lauren gasps. "So, in a way, you are a part of me!"

"Do you want to find her?" I ask Lauren, she was a part of me and I know felt a special connection to her, like I needed to protect her. She looked so small and fragile. Lauren nods vigorously.

"When we get out of here, I'm going to help you find her." I promise her. Lauren smiles a large smile that spreads from ear to ear.

"Thank you, Sylvie, Thank you!" She says and I think she would have hugged me if there weren't stiff bars between us. I reach out through the bars and clasp her hand, she smiles at me again. "We have to think of a plan to get out..."

**Emmett POV**

Danielle wanted to know about her past. She didn't NEED to know yet. Her past was dark and she was too young to learn about it. But after our argument yesterday we hadn't spoken at all. When I tried to talk to her she'd stick her fingers in here ears and chant "La la la la I'm not listening!" childishly. When I told her to stop disrespecting me she just yelled in my face, "You can't tell me what to do, you aren't my father!" That broke my heart. I loved her, she was my daughter, but there were no blood ties and that now seemed to matter to Danielle.

She never knew her father and I tried to make it up for her, I still try but she doesn't listen. She has been hanging around Eddie for the last few days, talking to him for ages and ages, hours and hours. They have a special connection I can't even describe.

I don't want her to know her past, she's too young and too fragile, it would kill her if she knew she had killed Honey. She would never forgive herself, I knew that. I hoped she wouldn't use her power on me just to get me to tell her, me and Rosalie had told her not to use her power selfishly to get what she wanted, I hoped she wouldn't ignore that.

Oh, Rosalie. Come home, please, I need you here, Dylan needs you, Danielle needs you the most. I look out the window and spot Danielle and Eddie sitting in the tree house, talking to each other. She looked sad and her red hair that reminded me so much of Honey fell onto her face.

I wish Honey was here now, to help us. She was such a kind young woman, so special, so intelligent, Dannie is like her so much.

A short scream comes from the next room and I stand up to run downstairs. I see Alice in Jasper's arms rigid as a board and her eyes wide with fear. "Alice!" Jasper says desperately.

"Mom?" Willow says anxiously. She turns to Cassia and I can tell they are doing twin telepathy to each other. Cassia herself bites her lip and slumps to the floor, she looks grimly at Willow before Willow screams and claps her hand to her mouth. Jasper runs over to her and hugs her, "Willow? Willow, baby, what is wrong?"

"Is it Rosalie?" I ask, my voice rising, "Is it Sylvia?" I run over to Alice and shake her shoulders so that she rattles, "Alice, get a grip and tell me!"

"Don't talk to her like that." Jasper hisses.

"MY WIFE AND DAUGHTER ARE MISSING!" I roar at him, he snarls at me.

"Stop it!" Esme snaps, "This is what the Volturi want, for you to fight and hate each other so you are weaker! You two are brothers, and now since Rosalie and Sylvia have gone everyone is fighting! You and Danielle! What happened to you both? You were always so close! You are just so overprotective and won't tell her about her past! She deserves to know! If you won't tell her, I will!"

"You will do no such thing!" I snarl. "I'm her father, I know what's best for her!"

"You aren't acting like it!" Esme retorts, "Now, Alice, will you be as kind to tell us what is going on!"

Alice gulps and opens her mouth, "They've created an army of immortal children." She whispers, "They are going to bring Rosalie and Sylvie when they come to fight. It will take place where it did last time. They want us to hand the children over, or Sylvia and Rosalie die, and so do we."

"No. No! _NO!_ **_NO_****!**" I yell.

"Yes." Cassia mumbles and reaches for Willow's hand. "We are all going to die."

**So, a little cliffhanger for you there! What do you think of Lauren? Let me know! All ideas are welcome, I would love to hear them! PLEASE RVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :) :) :)**


	34. My Dark Past

**Chapter 34**

**My Dark Past**

**OK, here I am again, thank you for all your lovely reviews! I am still deciding about Rowan, but in my mind she holds a big opportunity for me to write about. :D. Bubbling Chaos-Lori and Dylan are a little young at the moment but it could be something I can explore in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Danielle POV**

I sit next to Eddie outside, the cold misty air feels good on my skin, and the sound of the whistling wind soothes me. I am still not talking to my Dad, and I am kind of upset with myself because I yelled at him, we have never fought before. But I guess he kind of deserved it, I mean, I am old enough, I'm not some stupid fragile baby. "Dannie?" Eddie says gently, tapping my shoulder, "You are grinding your teeth again." I relax my jaw and then sigh.

"Sorry, it's just..." Eddie nods.

"I know." He says reassuringly and rubs my arm. "I feel like I'm never going to know, because, I'm either going to die or be handed over to the Volturi so-"

"Don't you dare think like that!" Eddie snaps, so sharply it makes me jump and give him a startled look. "No, Danielle, don't you dare. You are **GOING** to survive this, we **BOTH** are so don't you **DARE** give up now!"

"Eddie-I-I-I'm sorry. It's just...well, the Volturi are the most powerful vampires in existence and I don't know if we can beat them." I whisper and to my horror, tears start to fill my eyes and flood over my cheeks.

"Oh, Danielle, I didn't mean to make you cry!" Eddie exclaims and puts his arms around me, I sniff and wipe my eyes.

"Y-you d-didn't. It's j-just too m-m-much, you know? W-with my Mom and s-s-sister being gone..." I bawl like a baby, I feel everything bubbling up inside me now, I miss my Mom and Sylvie so much, and I need my Dad to help me through it, I really miss talking to him and I still want to know about my past but...

"Danielle, it is going to be fine. We'll beat them, because we are strong, and they don't have Jane anymore..." Eddie says.

"Neither do we!" I sob, "Eddie, what if we never get my mom and Sylvie back? What will happen then?"

"I wish I could tell you." Eddie says quietly and rubs my back, "I really wish I could, Ellie."

I look up, giggling through my tears, "Ellie?"

"You need more than one nickname." Eddie says, looking embarrassed, "Don't you like it?"

To my surprise, I did like it, "Yes, I do."

Eddie beams, "Good, Ellie."

"Danielle?"

We both twist around and find Grandma and Dad standing behind us, Dad looking uncomfortable and Grandma looking very determined. "Yes?" I ask cautiously.

"Your father would like to talk to you." Grandma says, pushing him forwards.

"In private." Dad adds, looking at Eddie.

"See you later, Ellie." Eddie mumbles, standing up and walking off. Grandma follows him. Dad sits down on the bench in the garden, I knew for a fact it had been one of the wedding benches at Aunt Bella's wedding.

"Danielle, I know recently you wanted to-to know about your past." Dad starts and I take a deep breath, this was it.

"I do." I say.

"Well, your Grandmother has convinced me to tell you about it. But, I'm going to warn you, it is a very dark past." Dad says, sounding a little upset.

"I'm listening." I inform him.

"Renesmee and Juliet were out hunting with the family and they came across a woman, a beautiful woman with your red hair, unfortunately, two people had just killed your father, his name was Tomas. But, what scared Renesmee and Juliet, was that she was pregnant, with a half human half vampire hybrid."

"Me." I whisper.

"You." Dad says, "Her name was Honey Lovell. We took her home, and asked her if she wanted to be changed, but she told us that she wanted to die, and that she wouldn't hurt you, she said she would find your father in-another world. Your mother and me told her that we would take care of you, and love you and protect you and keep you safe.

As we cared for Honey, I realized she was the sweetest, most kindest human I had ever met. You are named after her, because of that. One day, Honey started to deliver and passed away before you could come into the world."

My eyes swim with tears, "I killed her."

"No, Danielle. You didn't, you grew like any other baby and you were just too strong, she would have died either way. We had to take you out and the minute I saw you I knew I loved you so much already, you had beautiful, creamy skin, and eyes the colour of lime, and your mother's soft, shiny red hair." He ruffled my hair now and I gave a soft, weak giggle. "We named you Danielle Honey Cullen, and we made you who you are now. Dannie, I am so sorry we couldn't save Honey, we wanted to, but it was her decision. We love you more than anything and we may not be tied by blood but I feel as if we are."

"Me too, Daddy." I whisper and place my head on his chest, he strokes my hair while I cry and when I finally stop he sits me up and smiles at me.

"I love you, Dannie."

"Love you Daddy. I'm sorry I yelled at you and I'm sorry I have been horrible these last couple of days." I say.

"It's OK, baby. I would have been the same. I'm just glad we are OK now." Dad smiles, "We are going to get your Mom and Sylvie back, I promise you."

"I know we will." I say, truth binding my words, and in that moment, I truly believed that we would.

**Sylvia POV**

I hugged myself as I tried to get rid of the sound, the sound of gut wrenching screams of agony coming from all the cells around me, Lauren was crying but I didn't dare move to comfort her, the guards were outside our cells.

I wanted to go home so badly, and the thirst was killing me. My throat burned like it was on fire, as if someone had stuck a match down my throat. They would bring in humans every once in a while but I didn't dare touch them, I didn't want to kill innocent humans, it was so wrong. Lauren however did drink from humans, though I saw her cry as she did it, and how she looked at me apologetically, I knew why she did it, she didn't want to attack me, she said I was her friend, which really touched me. She was a really nice girl, and I was sad that she was trapped here.

Hopefully we wouldn't be trapped for long.

**Shorter than usual but hey, Dannie learned about her past, that's a plus right? I can't believe I have nearly finished this story! Only 16 more chapters to go! Wow, it actually sounds a lot when I say it like that. PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :) :) :)**


	35. The Battle Commences

**Chapter 35**

**The Battle Commences**

**Ok, back again with another chapter! Check out my profile for titles of the Renesmee Saga books. Also, I MAY write another trilogy following them in adulthood called Forever & Always. Maybe, probably. Also, check out my blog which I have just started for my FanFiction, Sapphire Eyes...Here is the link: . / There is a sneak peak for Renesmee's Saga: Ice Moon on there, I will do more with it but I seriously want to get writing this first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Sylvia POV**

"Hey, you! Wake up!"

I shift uncomfortably on the floor and try to bury myslef back down to sleep, but a harsh pain in my side alerts me and I sit up to cry in pain. I look up and find the cell door open and a man with brown hair and red eyes. He looks bad actually, really more grey than white, and his eyes are hollow and misty, he looks ill, but vampires can't be ill...can they?

"Stand up!" He snarls at me and I jump to my feet, wrapping my arms around myself. He was really angry and harsh, but I hadn't done anything wrong, had I? But I was a Cullen, and that made it bad enough.

"What is happening?" I ask, trying to sound bold and defiant, but my voice comes out shaky and scared. I was scared, though, all the cells were empty and the prison cells looked cold and dark, Lauren was even gone.

"We are taking you to Forks." The guard says, "Today we fight with the Cullens." So today was the dreaded day. The day that the Volturi tried to kill my family once and for all. I hoped Alice had seen it coming, so the Volturi wouldn't have the unfair advantage of a surprise attack.

"Where's my Mom?" I hiss at him. He narrows his eyes at me.

"You'll find out soon enough." He says.

"I want to know now! I haven't seen my family for a week!" I roar at him. "I bet you don't know how that feels though, do you? You have no family!"

"I do have family, I have Ja-Don't you dare speak to me like that, you insolent child!" He snaps at me and raises his hand, he slaps me upside the head, and I am left unbalanced and uncoordinated for a couple of minutes and there is a loud ringing in my ears. Then I realize he has hit me and I scream in protest, I raise my own hand and scratch my nails across his granite cheek. It won't leave a mark but even so he slaps his hand to his cheek. "You little-" He screams and slaps me again, I fall to the ground and hit my head on the floor and I cry out in pain as my head starts swimming in a river of pain. I manage to stagger to my feet and then start beating him with my fists. "LAURENCE!" The guard calls, "Laurence, I need you now!"

A familiar silhouette comes running and I start to screech all over again as I realize who it is, "You! You almost killed my cousin!" I throw myself at him and he throws me backwards from his hands, _magic. _Of course, he has magic. But I have abilities too, why not use them? I throw my hands out and vines unravel from my palms, they fly towards Laurence's neck and he grasps at them, choking, the guard is there in a second, ripping it from his throat.

"You think you are smart, do you? Using your abilities against us! Well, you'll be sorry!" The guard snaps, he takes hold of my wrist and pulls, "I have abilities too!" Black smoke starts to wrap around my wrists and I screech as I lose all my senses in them, everything begins to grow dark, and I can barley breathe as I lose my sense of sight, smell, sound and touch. I can't see, just pitch black surrounds me and I begin to drown in it.

The blackness takes me.

**Lauren POV**

I look around, trying to locate her. I heard Sylvie scream. What had happened to her? Had someone hurt her? Had that scream been her last? All these questions spun around in my head. "Sylvie?" I cry out experimentally.

"Be quiet!" The woman who had my hand snapped at me. I flinch, she scared me, she was thin and albino pale, she had white hair running down to the middle of her back, and her black Volturi robes surrounded her as she walked, she had a harsh tone, and she used it in the extreme when she was around me.

As well as Sylvie, I searched for my brother? Where was my protective brother who always protected me? Where was Shay?

She gripped my hand tighter and I yelp, "Your hurting me!"

"Good," She says defiantly, "You have to prepare yourself for the battle."

"You know I will never fight for you. Not in a million years!" I snarl at her, her eyes blaze.

"This is your purpose!" She says.

I stand up straight and stop moving, "I am a _starswirl_ child! I wasn't born to follow anyone! You can't make me do anything!"

She ran her sharp nails across my hand and I cry in protest. "That will teach you!" She snaps, "Now come on! We have to get to Forks!"

She drags me outside, "How are we getting there?" I ask cautiously.

She looks at me as if I'm mad, "We run of course."

"But, but I can't run that far!" I protest, feeling worried, maybe I'll just get left behind, doomed to stay with the Volturi for the rest of my existence...The woman looks disgusted as she says, "You shall _ride_ on my back." I wasn't all that thrilled with the idea myself to be perfectly honest, but as she bends over I gingerly jump onto her back and grip her shoulders, then she's off and we are flying through the wind.

I have never been more scared in my life.

No, scared is the wrong word.

Terrified maybe.

**Renesmee POV**

We make our way into the clearing and I hold tight to Jacob's fur, he looks up at me and I stroke his head, we come to a stop and I watch as a perfect line of black comes into view, Sylvie and Aunt Rose are there. I can see Rowan searching the crowd and she calls out, "Lauren, Shay!" And points desperately. I can make out the faces she is pointing too, one raven haired little girl and one blonde haired boy.

"Mom!" One of them shrieks, the girl.

Aro steps forward, "Are you willing to give over the children or die?"

"We'll give you the children when hell freezes over, Aro." My dad yells.

"Why do you want them so bad?" Grandpa asks.

"They are nothing we have seen before. We need them." Caius tells us. "So choose now."

"No." Grandpa says, narrowing his eyes.

"It was a bad move to bring your children today, Carlisle." Aro says, "Seize them!"

"KIDS, GO!"

**Dun, dun, dun! Also very short but I have a lot planned out now. Ideas are always welcome and I would love to hear some, so PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :D :D :D**


	36. Running

**Chapter 36**

**Running**

**Oh my gosh, guys. I got 8 reviews for the last chapter! All your reviews make me feel so much better about my day. I thought I'd update for you because I am eager to finish now as I have heaps of ideas for Ice Moon now. Sorry about the link, I had no idea it would do that. My website now has the story of Nino de galaxia gerando. Starswirl children in other words. The link is on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Bella POV**

We launched into action as soon as the kids were in the distance. I ran towards a small girl who was screaming and crying, I saw her and I realized who she was, she looked exactly like Rowan, she must be Lauren. As I ran, though, she was surrounded by children, hundreds of children, they were pale white and beautiful, I wanted to protect them, to be close to them, but I stopped myself as I saw their eyes, where a colour like blue or brown should be, there was a blood red and they were full of fire. The Volturi had created a band of immortal children. I pushed past them all, and ran to the small child who was sobbing and screaming a name, "Sylvie! Sylvie!" _Sylvie_. I stop and spin around to look for my niece but I can't see her, not even a flash of platinum blonde hair. Telling myself she's OK, I rush to the child, I pick her up and she begins to scream, "Who are you? What are you doing to me?"

"Are you Lauren?" I ask her, still running. She goes rigid and frozen in my arms and her small heart shaped face turns up to look at me.

"How do you know my name?" She asks.

"I know your mother." I say, I dodge a incoming immortal child and Lauren screams as I kick the child away from us, all I know is I have to get this child safe and away. "I'm Bella Cullen."

"Do you know Sylvie?" She asks, "She said that she had an Aunt Bella Cullen."

"Yes, she's my niece." I answer her, "How do you know her?"

"I couldn't have got through the last week without her, she was in the cell next to me." Lauren tells me. "Are you going to save her?"

"Of course we are." I say, believing it myself, "Her momma and daddy are going to get her safe."

We run towards a tree and I leap up it to try and find the children, but I can't see them. I place Lauren in a branch and say to her, "Lauren, sweetie, you have to stay here, OK? Just yell me if you need any help, but I have to help my family."

"OK." Lauren whispers, she grips a branch and I reluctantly jump down from the tree, I run towards one of the guard and I jump onto his back, he screams in protest and spins around harshly, knocking me to the ground. I jump to my feet almost immediately and punch him straight on his nose, he grabs hold of my arm and I kick up my leg to get him and he grabs hold of my leg, making me trip, he takes his chance and reaches forward to take hold of my neck but going with my instincts, I bite his finger hard and he roars, I scratch my fingers across his face and I find my feet but he grabs hold of my ear and pulls me to the ground, he slams me to the ground and places his hand to my neck, I take a sharp intake of breath but a golden eyed god comes up behind the guard and pushes him away, I get up quickly and then help my husband rip his head off.

We then run across the meadow, trampling wildflowers to help Alice, who is being fiercely attacked by a trio of immortal children, Jasper is tied down to the ground by another one of the guard, Felix, I think. I wonder why nobody is helping him, why nobody is saving him, Emmett... I see Emmett killing another one of the guard as they attack Sylvie, and Rosalie swoops in to help them. I run to the immortal children and throw the children away from my sister and Alice runs to save Jasper. Rowan has ran to help a small boy, I think it's her son, Shay. Salira is viciously attacking Alec, and to my surprise, he doesn't seem to be fighting back, he just sort of throws the odd lazy punch, but he isn't trying, he seems distraught. Maybe he misses Jane, they were twins after all...

A piercing scream floods the air.

**Lori POV**

We run across the forest and I hear fast footsteps approaching behind us. I clutch Dylan's hand and he rubs it soothingly, and from the quivering touch I can tell he's scared too, he only got to see his sister and mother for a moment before he was wrenched away from them.

I see Juliet on Seth's back, her bottom lip vibrating and I know she's holding back tears. "It's OK to cry sometimes you know." I whisper to her.

"If I start I won't be able to stop." She says to me, "And I have to be strong for all of us."

"You are still a child though." I tell her sympathetically.

"Physically, but not mentally." She says and turns away, ducking her head. I knew how she felt, I had been trapped in my seven year old body for 600 years, knowing so many things, I had knowledge beyond belief but still I was trapped in this small form.

We run faster and leaves fall from the trees, spinning around our heads and then nestling onto the ground, the sound unsettled me and I let out a small whimper, I clasped Dylan's hand tighter, knowing he wouldn't mind. He stroked my hand again, rhythmically and it settled me so that I was calm, the footsteps grew stronger behind us and I shiver. "Are you cold?" Dylan whispers.

I shake my head, "Just scared."

"It's going to be OK, Lori. I promise I'll protect you, I won't let anything happen to you." Dylan promises, he sounds so nice and sweet that I shiver again. "You are cold." Dylan insists. He takes off his over large sweatshirt and pulls it over my head, "Better?" He asks.

"Much, thank you." I breathe.

The footsteps are a lot closer now and I grip Jacob's fur tighter as he starts running faster, the wind rushes through my hair and whips it into my eyes so I lose my sight for a few seconds. Leaves fall again, this time into my hair and I shake my head, not liking the rustle in my ears. When they don't fall, I rake my hand through my tangled mess of hair that is now windswept and messy and then twist my body around to look behind us, "Seigneur." I whisper as I see him, a large bulky man, but he seems agile and catlike, his skin is pale and his hair is dark as coal, but his eyes frighten me, red eyes outlined with violet. I remember everything my Mom told me about my father and he fits every single descriptive detail.

He stops dead in the middle of the forest and looks at me, "My daughter." He whispers.

I scream.

**Another cliffhanger for you there! I'm sorry, I had to leave it there! I thought I'd have a chapter up for you before I start school again, because homework will consume most of my time, so updates won't be as usual. PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :D :D :D**


	37. A Mother's Love

**Chapter 37**

**A Mother's Love**

**OK, here I am again! OK, I go to school tomorrow so yeah, I'm afraid that means less updates...Oh, 4EverIrish, you mentioned that you are confused about the characters so, we have the normal Cullens, my children, Rowan and her children Lauren and Shay, and Salira and her daughter Lori, Salira and Lori are staying at the Cullens at the moment. I hope you understand now, OK, chapter coming right up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Dylan POV**

Lori screamed at the top of her lungs and the sound made me want to curl up in a ball and cry, her scream was full of fright and anger that made me believe she was truly and properly terrified. I looked to see who she was looking to and saw the man my parents had described to me, it was Laurence, and my mother had told me that he was Lori's father, I knew he was evil, and I also knew he was going to hurt Lori, so I threw my arms in front of her, needing to protect my best friend. Laurence started running again, towards us. "Jacob, go faster! Please, it's Lori's dad!" I cry desperately, Jacob seemed to push himself further as we start to get away from his face that was filled with a sick kind of hunger. He wasn't going to give up easily, and in this moment, I cursed myself for not having a better skill, I could disable abilities, not use them! "Danielle, try and get him away, use your gift!" I yell at my big sister who is holding to Eddie tightly.

"I'm trying, Dylan! But I can't I'm sorry! I can't make eye contact!" Danielle cries, sounding truly scared herself. Ok, I have to think, who else? We all had gifts that couldn't help in this moment, I thought about asking Eddie to make it rain, so it would be harder to see, but then I remembered what Lori had told me, _"We have brilliant eyesight, you see, we can see perfectly in all conditions..."_ We were stuck, but I wouldn't let myself think about Lori getting hurt by Laurence, even though I had nothing to defend her with, I had no resources, I wish I wasn't so weak, what kind of a best friend am I? I can't even save my own best friend!

"Dylan, he's getting closer!" Lori shrieks, "Help me!" She starts to cry, her dark hair falling in her face as she sobs.

"It's OK, Lori! I'm going to do something about this!" I promise her. "Can you use any of your abilities, children of the river ones?"

"I-I don't know, Dylan! I'm rusty, I don't think I can!" She cries, sounding as if she's giving up.

"Try!" Renesmee calls to us, "Please, Lori!"

Lori bites her lip and closes her eyes, her eyelids flutter, as if she's thinking heavily about something, "I think I can remember one spell, but I can't do it! I have no enchantress magic to help!"

"Lori!" Willow calls, "Me and Cassia have that magic, we can help, just tell us what needs doing!"

"You have to say a spell." Lori says helplessly, "You don't know it."

"Do you know it?" Cassia asks, then she is jolted on Quil as he jumps over a log, she clutches tight to his fur, "We're fast learners!"

"OK, OK, um...You have to think about Laurence going away, far away, and say this 'Redde oss fra denne onde skjebne som frister å vende oss bort fra vår fremtid som er så dyrebar, beskytte oss, jeg ber deg, la solen månen og hver eneste planet kraft denne trusselen fra pågår. Send denne grusomme morderiske sjel unna."

Cassia and Willow look at each other for a moment, obviously using their twin telepathy and then chant the words, their eyes closed, and Lori places her hands together and then, seeming in pain, she draws them apart and in between them there is a large ball of power, it was electric blue and was sparkling and shimmering and crackling then, with a tiny cry of pain, she threw it towards Laurence and it trapped him inside and then with a large crack that echoed through the forest and bounced off the trees, Laurence disappeared, Lori gasped and started panting heavily, and then, seeming weak, she went to fall, nearly tumbling off of Jacob, who was still running, and I caught her in my arms. She had fainted, using her powers had obviously exhausted her, but I was proud of her for what she did, she had saved our lives.

**Salira POV**

I ran through the forest, towards the scream that had frightened me so, I had left the battle to go and help the owner of the screech, I knew who the voice belonged to, it was my own daughter, my Lori, and I needed to find what had happened to her. I ran and ran and ran, tripping through the leaves and sticks and puddles, I was so tired but I wouldn't let myself fail, I was too focused on finding Lori. I could not relent at this most crucial moment, if I fell, Lori could die in those few seconds. I could hear voices now and the heavy pounding of paws against pine needles, and the gasping of fear and worry, I pushed my legs to go faster and faster until I saw something in the distance, a flicker of bronze and a streak of dark brown hair, Lori's hair, I run faster, "STOP!" I scream, throwing out my arms as I saw Lori, I start to cry, "Stop right now!"

"It's Salira!" A young boy's voice rings.

The wolves skid to a stop and I run faster to the wolf that carries my daughter I slow to a stop as I see her, she is in a young boy's arms, Dylan Cullen's I think, he looks like Emmett Cullen, she looks pale beneath her light mocha skin and her dark hair is falling onto her dark eyelids that are snapped closed, she is still breathing, it appears she has just collapsed. "What happened?" I exclaim.

The girl who I recognize as Renesmee speaks up, "Laurence came and tried to take Lori." Laurence. Laurence had found us and I knew him, he would now not stop trying to take Lori, we had been located, he had his target, me and Lori were in grave danger. "Lori performed a spell, using Cass and Will's magic to help her and Lori used a lot of magic, a big ball of blue and then she threw it at Laurence, he disappeared and Lori collapsed." The Beskytte oss fra mørket spell. My daughter was so brave.

"Oh, Lori." I whisper, "That spell is exceptionally hard to use, and only really advanced magically talented children of the rivers can perform it, it kills some."

"Lori isn't dead is she?" Dylan asks in alarm, clutching Lori tight.

"No, no, no. She's very lucky." I say, I walk towards them and gently pick her up, her head rocks in my arms and I stroke her forehead and then kiss it gently, "Lori, honey, can you wake up for me?"

Lori stayed silent and unmoving.

"Please?" I beg, "Lorraine Rivers, I am your mother and I command you to wake up for me! Now!"

Lori's eyes flickered but did not open.

"Lori, your safe." I whisper "Don't be scared my sweet baby."

Lori opened her eyes and with a little cough, she sat up in my arms, "Mom, Laurence..."

"I know baby, but he's gone now and your safe. Lori, I am so, so, so proud of you for what you did." I say to her.

"I didn't mess up? I feel tired." Lori asks, puzzled.

"No, you didn't mess up, you were amazing." Dylan says. "You saved us all."

Yes, Lori had saved the children, but the battle in the meadow wasn't over yet, that was where I had to fight now.

**There we go, what do you think about Lori's magic? Tell me, please. Also any questions will be answered, wish me luck on my first day! PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! :D :D :D**


	38. The Unexpected Immortal

**Chapter 38**

**The Unexpected Immortal**

**Ok, here I am again. I am at school now so updates, like I said, won't be as frequent, but I love this so I will try and write as much as I can. I have decided about Rowan but I won't tell you the choice yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat N. O. T. own Twilight.**

**Bella POV**

I continued to fight. The immortal children were surrounding us but I would not stop, but every time I killed an immortal child it felt like a little stab in my heart, it pained me to hear the shrill screams and the pained, screwed up, sobbing faces as their short lives ended. I was happy that Renesmee and Eddie were not here to witness me killing such innocent children.

I saw one in the distance with long blonde hair that trailed to the ground like Rapunzel's and ice blue eyes that were filled with determination, she hissed at me, bent down and then launched herself into the air, she flew at me and I managed to grab hold of her small torso and she writhed around, flying her arms around trying to hit me, she stopped for a minute and sucked in her cheeks and then spat venom in my face, it stung but I wouldn't wipe it away, I couldn't lose my position on the child, not when I had her in this crucial position. I kicked up my foot and kicked her in her stomach, she screeched in pain and my eyes stung but I slammed her to the ground and for the last second she looked at me, wide eyed with fear, "I'm sorry." I whisper, "But I have to protect my family." The child began to sob and not standing it a moment longer I ripped her head from her shoulders brutally and the cry stopped, I took the lighter from my pocket and ever so gently set fire to the tip of her hair, it burnt away and eventually all that was left was a pile of ashes. "I'm sorry." I repeat and run away from the ashes to find my family. I heard Rosalie give a small shriek and I spin around.

Rosalie is on the ground, five immortal children around her, two at her feet, clasping a foot each and another two at her arms, holding tight to her hands, and one at her head, pressing hard on her temples, as I watch they start to pull. "Rosalie!" I scream and run towards her, I slap three immortal children away and Rowan rushes to help us, she pulls the one away from her head and Rosalie scrambles to her feet and runs to help Emmett. I notice Sylvie is safely wrapped in Esme's arms and they are both running into the forest, un noticed by all. Stopping quickly at the tree to check Lauren is still there and once I see her beautiful doe eyes staring down at us I run to an advancing immortal child. I stop mid-track, a strong sense of déjà vu sweeping over me, it's the boy from my dream. It's the boy who killed my family, the boy who I dreamt about the night before I married Edward. He quivers a little and then runs towards me, but I'm frozen in place, I can't hurt him, years ago I thought him as my son, he snarls and I just stare at him, my lips spreading into a smile. "BELLA!"

I don't move, but two others did, the small child ran at me, his mouth open and wide, white teeth sparkling in the dim Autumn sun and shoved me, I fall backwards and he bites hard onto my shoulder, venom floods my collarbone and the pain is so unbearable I start to shriek and writhe in pain, I shake violently and as the child opens his mouth again, he bites into the exact same spot again, I give a small gurgled scream and a cough comes from my mouth and then a flight of bronze, gold and white comes at me, he flies over my body and attacks the child, I see the boy scream and cry and I stagger to sit up, begging Edward not to hurt him, but his head is already off of his shoulders and I start to cry as Edward set's fire to his small frame. Edward crawls to me and wraps himself around me, "Bella? Bella, are you alright?"

I continue to cry harshly.

"Bella, are you hurt?" Edward asks frantically, I was, my shoulder stung violently but I was more overcome by the child who had just died in front of me, he reminded me of my own son so much, and in some ways, he seemed as if he was my first child, he was the son I thought I had.

"I-I-I'm not h-hurt." I gulp, "I-I-It's just the b-b-boy..."

Edward seems angry with me now, "Bella, why didn't you move? He was attacking and you just stood there! What happened? You could have been killed? Think of Renesmee and Eddie, think of me! None of us could live without you!"

But I wasn't listening anymore, someone else had caught my eye, "Edward." I say shakily and raise my quivering hand to point at a small child who I remember strongly. The child who had hurt my daughter. I remembered her soft blonde pink pigtails and her blue eyes that now glow red, she stares at us for a moment and then crouches down in vampire attack mode.

Pandora.

"Pandora." Edward whispers and stands with me as she runs towards us, I do a front flip in the air and then land behind her, I clasp her neck and Edward her stomach and for a second I look at her ruby eyes and I see the girl who was so childishly immature and thought it would be fun to act like a big kid. She hadn't meant it, and now she had suffered the worst fate she could have at her age, immortality, Edward squeezed hard on her torso and it crushed, she screamed in pain and then I had no choice but to stop it, I ripped off her head and then lay on the floor panting and look around, the Volturi have gone, my family are left remaining, staring at us on the ground, the children are back and I see Renesmee and Eddie slide down and join us on the ground, Renesmee lays her small head on my chest and looks down and blinks in alarm, "Was that P-Pandora?"

I nod and hang my head, "I'm sorry, baby."

"Where did she come from?" Eddie asks.

"The Volturi changed her into an immortal child, we had no choice but to kill her." I say and hug Renesmee. I squeeze her, "Let's go home, sweetheart."

**Edward POV**

The children were in bed, exhausted from it all, we had taken Lauren and Shay home with us and Lauren was camping out with Sylvie while Shay was with Eddie. "Edward?" Bella asks me hesitantly, I turn around.

"Yes, angel?" She comes and sits next to me on the loveseat and I put my arm around her and kiss the top of her head, "What is it?"

"I want to get away for a bit. Away from all the threats." Bella tells me, then she rushes the next sentence, "I want to take us all to Isle Isabella for a month, we can take the others and Rowan, Shay, Lauren, Salira and Lori as well and there's Isle Esme too!"

I smile at Bella, "Love, that would be great. I'd love too, and the other's can come, but there are also two other islands, Isle Rose and Isle Alice. There is also Isle Cullen, which we can let out to the others."

Bella stares at me for a moment and then gives a low whistle, "The Cullen chain of islands. Wow."

"Yes." I smile, "So we'll tell the kids tomorrow?"

"Definitely. Let's start packing!"

**There we go, what do you think about the immortals? So, I have the rest of the story planned out now all the way to the end and then I will start Ice Moon! Yay! PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :D :D :D**


	39. Let's Pack!

**Chapter 39**

**Let's Pack!**

**Back, back, back, back! I can't wait for Chapter 40 now! La la la la la! (I'm hyper today!)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

**Juliet POV**

"Juliet?"

I turn around to face Seth, who isn't his usual happy self, I see, he isn't smiling, he looks sad, and deflated, and he slumps instead of standing up straight, and his eyes are misty and grumpy. "Yes?" I say nervously, "Seth, are you alright?"

"Juliet, come here." He says in a moment of desperation and holds out his arms and bends down, without hesitation, I run into them and slam against him, hugging him tightly as if I'll never let go. I know how much I need Seth, I know how much we need each other, we have both lost a father, and we have never really got over it properly, plus we have a special connection that I can hardly describe, we are drawn to each other, and I don't like being away from him, there's a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, an emptiness that nothing can fill. This is my favourite place in the world, here, in Seth's arms.

"Seth, something is wrong." I say, pulling apart a little and sitting down opposite him, he follows and I pull his hand into my lap and squeeze it tightly, "I know it is, what's wrong?"

"Your family wants to tell you something." Seth says grumpily, but I can still hear the soft tone in it that he always uses when he talks to me.

"What do they want to tell me?" I ask, clasping his hand much tighter, because I'm nervous. What's going on? Are the Volturi back already? Is it Laurence come back to kill Lori and Salira? Was it a new threat? Was everyone OK?

"Ask them." Seth says, slouching so his head is nearer to the floor.

"No." I say stubbornly, "I want you to tell me, so tell me."

"Your parents are taking you off to a god forsaken island for a month! Without me!" Seth says, sounding really upset, "I can't not see you for a month! They don't understand imprints! Juliet, your my life, I can't live a day without you!"

"THEY ARE WHAT?" I thunder, standing up, I am engulfed in fury, how dare they! This is my life, and that is what Seth is and they are taking me off to a stupid desert island, away from him for a whole MONTH!?

I stomp into the kitchen where Esme is sitting on the counter island, chatting to Carlisle while he is looking in the fridge. "You are taking me to an island for a MONTH?" I yell at them, making them both jump.

"Juliet, I didn't hear you come in." Carlisle says calmly, shutting the fridge door.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU CAN'T TAKE ME AWAY FROM SETH FOR THAT LONG! YOU REALLY DON'T UNDERSTAND IMPRINTS DO YOU? WE CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT THEM FOR A DAY, LET ALONE A **_MONTH_**!" I scream, I can feel my face flooding with heat of anger.

"Juliet, you lived without Seth for the first period of your life." Esme says, sliding down from the counter.

"YES AND THAT WAS THE WORST TIME IN MY LIFE! EVERYONE IN MY FAMILY **DIED!**" I scream and feel tears falling down my cheeks, "It's not fair, I want to stay with Seth! Can't he come too?"

"Sweetie, he has duties here to tend too, but the month will fly by, I'm sure, and you'll have a great time with the others, swimming in the sea and playing on the beach on Isle Esme..." Esme says. I stop, biting my lip and finally manage to say,

"Seth isn't happy at all."

"We know, honey, but he'll get distracted, and I promise you can talk to him on the phone every single day and video chat with him as long as you want too. It'll be okay, honest." Carlisle says and gives me a hug, I consider for a moment and then slowly say, "Fine, do I have to pack now?"

"I should think so, but warning, Alice is on the run." Esme laughs and I crack a smile.

"I'll watch where I'm going, could you talk to Seth for me please?" I ask.

"Sure, honey." Carlisle says, "Go and pack your bags then."

I run upstairs and drag out my massive suitcase from under my bed, I got it at Christmas, it has a picture of me as a sim and on the green diamond above my head it reads Juliet Cullen and around me I have a blue background. I throw it open and run to my massive wardrobe. I love my clothes, shoes, handbags, jewelry, hair things...Ah, beach clothes.

I find a light sky blue sarong and put it in, I also choose one in a mango orange and a silver and white one, and then choose 5 pairs of flip-flops, and then start on the swimsuits. I choose an orange bikini that has green beads on it, then choose a zebra print swimsuit, that came in a set with giraffe, cheetah and tiger print ones, which I throw in too. I wonder how Renesmee is getting on?...

**Renesmee POV**

"There is no way in this alternate universe that you are wearing this." Dad says as he holds up my stripy bikini that Alice bought me yesterday.

"Why not?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips, I love my dad to pieces, but I wish he wasn't so overprotective about me.

"Because it's two pieces of fabric that measure to a handkerchief!" Dad explodes, throwing it to the floor, "No, Renesmee, no."

"But, Dad-" I whine.

"N.O spells NO. Find another one." Dad says firmly, I sigh and then turn to my wardrobe, and pick out a baby pink tan kini that is patterned with a hot pink diamante palm tree, "Fine." Dad says.

I bring out an Dalmatian spot bikini which is my personal favourite, "Can I wear this?"

"OK." Dad says, "I think that will be all." I look at my suitcase which is almost brimming over the top and there are two other suitcases full too.

"OK." I say, then pause, considering something for a moment. "Dad, how are we getting to Isle Isabella?"

"You'll see, it's a surprise." Dad says, winking at me, I sigh and then laugh again,

"OK, surprise me. I'm guessing it's my bedtime?" I ask, hopefully, wanting him to say no.

"Yes, Renesmee, you have an early start, into bed please." Dad says, disappointing me, but I don't want to be tired and grumpy on my first day at Isle Isabella. I was going to try and not be in a bad mood tomorrow, because I knew I would miss Jake a lot, but I could video chat and call him every single day. It would be fine.

I crawl into bed, "Excited about tomorrow?" Eddie asks me, peeking through the doorway.

I smile at my brother, "Yeah, you?"

"Yes." He pauses, "Renesmee, are you upset about leaving Jake?"

I fidget a little, "Yeah, a little."

"Sorry about that." Eddie says, "Ness, I don't like it when your sad."

I was so touched I had to choke back tears, "I'm not sad, Eddie. Don't worry about me, I'm OK."

"Good." Eddie says, "Goodnight Nessie."

"Night, Eddie. Get ready for an early start!"

**That was probably very boring, but hey, flight next chapter and then welcome to Isle Cullen chain! I have a BIG surprise for when they are there, actually I have TWO big surprises, yah-hay! Well, I guess this is it, PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :D :D :D**


	40. The Private Jet

**Chapter 40**

**The Private Jet**

**Hey, hey, hey! Now I have a lot of time this weekend, so I might try and finish it, I said, try, note that, but there probably will be two chapters up today, if not 3, now, I feel sad, now that it is nearly over, but I just keep telling myself that there are two more stories, and then the Forever & Always trilogy. Ok, chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

**Sylvia POV**

"Sylvie, Sylvie, honey, wake up."

I groan and wrap myself into my comfy feather duvet and try to fall back asleep, I fold my pillow over my head and give a small blissful sigh. I love my bed.

"Sylvie! Sylv! Syl!" Someone shakes me and I giggle because it tickles, "Sylvie, get up! We're going to Isle Rose!" I sit up and it takes me eyes a few minutes to adjust to the light, I rub them and then stretch and yawn, then I look to my siblings, "What time is it?"

"Six." Danielle informs me, I see she is already dressed in a white blouse and tiny denim shorts, I can see her swimsuit through the top layer, does that mean that we will be going swimming as soon as we get there? "Come on, Syl, Dad's ready to go! You have to get dressed, choose some films to watch and then we have to go!" Dylan says, giving me another shake.

"OK, OK." I say, swinging my legs out of bed and walking over to my wardrobe, I slide the door's open and pick out a white and blue bikini and then a white ruffled dress, then turn to my siblings who are still sitting there, "Out!" I say, making shooing gestures with my hands, and they flee out, I get dressed and brush my platinum blonde hair into a high bun and then pick out my favourite DVDs of The Smurfs and the Smurfs 2, then I rush downstairs.

My Mom is helping Dad pack suitcases into the car and I rush to help them by taking my suitcase and lifting it, "I'll take it, Sleeping Beauty." Mom says kindly and takes it from me effortlessly and puts it in the car.

"So how are we getting there?" I ask curiously.

"Don't you think your siblings have tried that? It's a surprise, honey." Mom tells me and lifts me up and hugs me, "Why don't you get in the car?"

"How long is it going to take us to get there?" I ask, jumping in to the sky blue BMW with built in DVD players. I fasten my seatbelt and find my headphones, knowing Dylan will complain about the noise of my DVDs.

"About two hours." Dad tells me, he kisses my head and then goes to ruffle my hair, but I give him what he calls the 'Sylvie' look, and he takes his hand away, patting my hand instead.

After a moment Danielle and Dylan jump in and fasten their seatbelts too, sometimes I feel a little left out because they have a special brother-sister relationship and I'm just the silly little sister who tags along. I hate being the youngest, Dylan was born 5 minutes before me and he never lets me forget that he's older than me. I get treated like a baby too, even though I'm physically 8, and I hate that treatment, I'm not all that delicate!

I slip in my headphones and then settle down in my seat to watch, and Mom and Dad start the car, we drive away from Sunlit Tides and I watch as it fades away, "Goodbye, Sunlit Tides, I will see you soon." I whisper before I lose sight of it completely.

**Juliet POV**

I feel tears in my eyes as I hug Seth one last time, I know I can video chat and call him, but it isn't the same, "I'll miss you." I whisper.

"I'll miss you more, angel." Seth murmurs back, his voice choked up as if he is trying not to cry, "Be safe, OK? Don't...drown will you?"

"Of course not." I say and squeeze him tight, "You taught me to swim didn't you?"

"Yeah." Seth says, "Yes, I did. I expect you to use those skills, Lettie."

"I will." I promise him, "And I'll bring back lots and lots of photos."

"They can go in my scrapbook." Seth says, "I've started one about memories of you and me, but mostly I want it to be pictures of you."

"Oh, Seth." I whisper, and tears start to spill, "I can't go!"

"Yes you can." Seth tells me, "And you are going to enjoy it aren't you?"

"Yeah but it won't be the same without you." I sob.

"It will, it will, you'll have everyone to play with and you can swim in the sea everyday and play in the sand and explore everywhere!" Seth insists and then pulls me at arm's length, "You should be going, Julie."

I squeeze his hands determinedly, "No."

"Yes." Seth says, letting go, he kisses my head, "Now, the month will fly by and you'll be back with me before you even know it!"

"Promise?" I ask.

"Promise." He confirms.

"Bye then." I whisper.

"Bye." Seth say and lets go, I walk to the car where Carlisle and Esme are waiting for me,

"Are you OK, Sweetie?" Esme asks me, turning around.

I nod dumbly, "Yeah."

"Are you ready to go?" Carlisle asks.

"Uh-huh." I say, and realize I actually mean it, "Let's go."

I sit up as Carlisle starts the car and stare desperately out the window, I open it quickly and before Seth fades away I call, "Bye, Seth! I love you!"

"I love you too!" Seth calls, waving crazily, I laugh at his goofy gesture and then slip down in my seat to get to the airport.

**Bella POV**

We were nearly at the airport, I couldn't wait for the kids to see the surprise that we had for them! Carlisle had bought us a private jet! "Here we are." Edward tells us and Renesmee squeals in excitement while Eddie jumps in his seat. I jump out of the car and lean in to my kids, I whip out two bandannas and cover their eyes. "Hey! Hey! Hey!" Eddie calls.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Renesmee squeaks, scrabbling to try and get it off.

"No, no, no. I want it to be a surprise." I tell them and lead them out of the car, I walk around the back where everyone is waiting and I see all the other kids are blindfolded too.

"Ready?" I ask them all and they nod at us.

We all bend forward and whip the scarves off of their heads, the reaction is flawless, the gasp and then start screaming and jumping up and down, "Can we get on?" Eddie asks desperately. Edward nods and they all jump on to it and we follow, the kids continue to scream and gasp as they see the built in snack bars and drink machines and massage seats and DVD players that are HD.

I slide myself next to Edward and look out the window. It takes 3 hours before I see it.

Isle Isabella.

**And there we have it. I am so excited for the next chapter now it's almost criminal! PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :) :) :)**


	41. Isle Isabella

**Chapter 41**

**Isle Isabella**

**Hi, look I'm sorry about yesterday! I just had a heap of homework, that I was meant to do today but did yesterday, anyways, here we are with only 9 more chapters to go! OK, enough talking.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Renesmee POV**

Isle Isabella was stunning. Really, really beautiful. The dark midnight blue waves crashed softly over the feathery outside of the small sandy island, there were palm trees hanging over a large house and there was a deep palm forest edging towards the north side of the island. The jet stopped in the middle of the sky and Mom smiled at me. "Renesmee, take off your clothes and get in your swimsuit."

"Why?" I ask nervously.

"We're jumping." Mom says, pulling her purple summer dress over her head and revealing her white swimsuit, she shakes her head to ruffle her hair and then looks to me, "Go on!"

_OK, Renesmee_, I think, _You're a half vampire, you can't die, this is just a jump_. I pull my own dress over my head and Eddie looks at me before Dad slides open the jet door, revealing the soft cool breeze, I shiver and Mom puts her hand on my shoulder, "It's a warm sea, don't worry." I nod at Mom before standing up, the air beat down on me and I looked at Eddie who was whiter than usual, "Together?" I ask, extending my hand, Eddie nods at me.

"Together." He takes my hand and we both take a deep breath, "1...2...3!" Eddie yells and I bend my legs and my legs fall onto thin air and I scream loudly, gripping Eddie's hand tightly, I scream and scream and scream and finally I see the dark blue ocean advancing towards us, I am plunged into the warm sea and I gasp underwater and swim back up to the surface I gasp and tread water for a minute before spotting my Mom and swimming towards her, breast stroke style.

"That was amazing!" I exclaim.

"Wasn't it?" Mom laughs, "Shall we go to the island?"

"OK." I giggle, "Can I go on your back?"

"Of course." Mom tells me, I swim and attatch myself to Mom's back, she dives underwater and I open my eyes wide, looking around, I see a lot of caves and sea creatures, I even see a small dolphin swimming around, it's amazing under here and I wish I could stay here forever. But, Mom swims up to the surface and stands up and I look around in wonder, the island is gorgeous. I step off and wade through the water until my feet touch warm, powdery sand that is soft as satin. I walk across it and meet Eddie and Dad by the door of the house. "Do you want to see the house?" Mom asks me.

I look to Eddie and know what he's thinking, "Can we explore first?"

"Sure, meet us back here at 8 o' clock." Dad instructs us.

"OK!" Me and Eddie say at the same time and run off into the trees, laughing as we do, but then I stop and shush Eddie, I look up and see hundreds of multi coloured birds flying through the treetops, tweeting and singing bird song over our heads.

"Wow." Eddie whispers.

"Exactly what I am thinking." I murmur, "Come on!" I run towards a palm tree trunk and hook myself to it, then I scramble up the tree and get to the top. I hear Eddie laugh and then the rustling of leaves as he climbs up too. I rise to my feet on the branch and give a little gasp, I can see _everything_.

There are millions of trees full of exotic flowers and coconuts and there are hundreds and hundreds of birds flying around the trees, and I can see the huge marina blue ocean surrounding many islands, all lit up and nearly as pretty as ours, I see one island and there is a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, a sense of déjà vu, as I have been there before. But that would be impossible, unless it was _Isle Esme?_

I give a small smile and then spot something else in the distance, I leap onto the next tree and call to Eddie, "Fancy a picnic by the waterfall?"

"Yes!" He calls.

"Get some coconuts I'll get the bananas and berries!" I yell and bend to my tree, I pull a large bunch of bananas from it and then leap to another tree to find some berries, "Meet you at the waterfall!" I scream and jump from tree to tree until I find the waterfall. It is gorgeous, big mossy rocks covered in ivy build a large wall and slap bang in the middle is a large wave of clear blue water that rides down until it builds a massive pond that shines all colours of the rainbow, and it looks safe to jump into.

I sit myself down on a rock and peel a banana and watch the waterfall, and notice a long rope at the top that you should be able to swing on. "Hey, Renesmee!"

I look up to see where the voice comes from and spot Eddie on top of the rocks, I shriek and fall off my rock, "Eddie! Get down you are going to fall!"

"No, I'm not!" Eddie yells, "Come on up!" I get up and climb up the rocks to meet my brother, "Come on, Ness!" He tells me and I walk towards him anxiously, making sure I wouldn't slip on the mossy stones.

"I think it's safe to jump." Eddie says, with a glint in his eyes, he grabs a stick and pulls the rope towards us, he grabs my hand and I shriek as he positions himself on the rope.

"Eddie Charlie Cullen, don't you dare!" I scream.

"I do dare." Eddie laughs and jumps. I scream as I fly through the air and Eddie lets go of the rope, we fall and then land in the surprisingly hot and deep pool. I gasp for a moment and then look at Eddie, giving him my evils which scare everybody, "You!" I snap and lunge for him, he roars and dives underwater and I follow him, chasing him under there but eventually gasp and come up and mutter, "Damn starswirl child." I wish I could go underwater indefinitely.

Eddie comes up eventually after around 6 minutes and I'm already eating berries, I chuck a banana at him and he peels it gratefully, still sitting in the water, "Ness?" He asks.

I look at him, "Yes?"

Eddie looks thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Are we going to win?"

Even though I already know the answer I say, "Win what?"

"The battle against the Volturi, we both know it isn't over." Eddie says. I abandon my berries and slip into the water.

"It'll be OK, we'll beat the bad guys, honest." I say, giving him my best smile, "We better get back, it's getting late."

"Yeah." Eddie says, "Let's eat and then go to bed, I'm tired."

"OK." I say and we get out of the water, we run all the way back to the house and Mom both gives us a towel and some pajamas, and cooks us eggs. "Night, Mom and Dad."

"Night, sweetie, night, Eddie." Mom says.

"Goodnight, kids." Dad says before we slip up to the room me and Eddie share and I climb into my soft crisp feather bed that is extremely comfortable and place my head on the pillow, "Eddie." I murmur into the darkness.

"Yeah." Eddie mumbles sleepily.

"Don't worry about it, okay?" I tell him.

"OK, Ness, thanks." Eddie says. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I whisper before sleep takes me.

**There we go, first day on Isle Isabella! What do you think? Let me know! PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :) :) :)**


	42. Exotic Sleepover Part 1

**Chapter 42**

**Exotic Sleepover Part 1**

**Here I am again. Nearly over, oh god, I can't believe it, I have it all planned out now! So, it kind of feels finished to me. Oh, well, Ice Moon will be up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Danielle POV**

Life on Isle Rose was perfect. I would happily adjust my lifestyle to live here, every morning, me, Sylv and Dylan would get up, change into our swimsuits and charge into the sea and swim all morning before Mom would bring us crushed raspberries. What was best about it though was that Mom and Dad were so much more relaxed, at home they were always on edge and shouting, I hated it so much but here they were chilled and blissful. Dad would jump into the sea, making big splashes and play with us, and Mom would sit demurely on the beach with a picnic and a book, looking gorgeous in her red sunhat and red bikini.

I will admit though, I did miss Eddie. A lot. Dylan and Sylvie are great, and so are Mom and Dad but they aren't the same, they don't understand me like he does, and I miss his sense of humor and sense of adventure. I missed his loud laugh and his good jokes. I pondered this, as I swam around in the warm water looking fondly at the silhouettes of the other islands.

Our island was really pretty. It was covered in golden sand and palm trees were everywhere, the house was made of glass so we had a beautiful view of the ocean, and the dolphins jumping gracefully through the waves. "Are you OK, Ellie?" Dylan asks me, I was glad my family had picked up the habit of calling me by my favourite nickname.

"Yeah, I just miss everyone you know?" I tell him, "It isn't really the same without them all, it's a little..._quiet_." And it was, my missed the constant rumble of laughter and chatting that usually evolved around me, it was kind of sad.

"Do you, Dan?" Mom asks me, coming out of the house in her favourite white bikini and gold sunglasses, she carried a plate of cookies.

"Yeah, I mean I do love it here, you know I do, it's just a little weird, and different." I tell her, getting out of the water and grabbing a towel to sit down and grab a white chocolate cookie, I take a bite out of it and lick the crumbs from my lips.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be glad to hear this." Mom grins at me as she hands a cookie to Sylvie. "We have all decided to hold a sleepover for you all, on the island by yourselves, we can trust you for one night, and Lauren, Shay and Lori will be coming." Dylan's face lights up at the words.

"Lori's coming?"

"Yes, sweetie." Mom confirms.

"Yahoo!" Dylan shouts and does a back flip into the water. I laugh at his immaturity.

"When are we going to meet them?" Sylvie asks curiously.

"In an hour, you better get dressed, you are going to take the jet skis to Isle Esme." Mom tells us. I run upstairs and into my bedroom that has a beach theme, it has waves painted on the walls and has pale wooden floorboards. I throw on a pale blue dress and a silver pendant in the shape of an oyster, which you can open and find a little pearl inside, it's my favourite necklace.

Then I run downstairs and wait eagerly on my jet ski, I know how to operate it, it's easy, plus Dad taught me, I have my backpack on my back, containing all the things I need for a sleepover. Sylvie and Dylan join me and I find myself saying goodbye to Mom and Dad. I start the ski and we glide across the water to Isle Esme where I find Eddie and Renesmee waiting on the shore. "Eddie!" I scream. I jump off my jet ski and hug him tight and he hugs me back.

"I missed you, Dannie." He mumbles.

"I missed you too." I whisper back. And I have, very, very much, life isn't the same without Eddie, it doesn't have that special spark that he makes. We pull apart and when we see everyone staring we both blush, I duck my head and hide behind a curtain of red hair.

There is a buzz of an engine and we all turn around to find Juliet and everyone else. "Hey, guys!" I laugh.

"Hey!" They call, getting off. I recognize Lauren and Shay. Lauren is smiling as well as Shay and it gives me a happy feeling in my stomach to know they are adjusting to us all.

"How are you? Is your island nice?" I ask Eddie.

"It's amazing. How's yours?" Eddie asks me.

"Beautiful. Absolutely stunning." I tell him, "So-"

"Who wants to swim?" Renesmee calls. A chorus of 'Yes's go out and they all run towards the sea, me and Eddie follow in and start to swim, it's so hot and lovely that I feel so happy I nearly miss the amazing creatures jumping around.

"Dolphins!" I exclaim and swim towards them eagerly, they actually stop, to my surprise and make a happy gurgling dolphin sound, I reach my hand out gingerly and stroke it's smooth head.

"Dannie!" Juliet hisses, "Be careful!"

I ignore her and swing my leg over the dolphin's back and take hold of its neck and it starts to swim, it's an amazing feeling, I feel free and happy and there are no worries about the Volturi in my head. I am perfectly blissful.

I find other's swimming after me, and I see Eddie grinning at me as he rides another dolphin. His smile makes me feel strange in the weirdest way, like a small buzzing happy feeling in my stomach but it also makes it fill with butterflies and twists itself into a thousand knots. His smile makes me blush and him hugging me doesn't feel so normal anymore, it feels awkward...and it's strange because things have never been awkward between him and me, it makes me feel sad and sick. Riding the dolphin doesn't feel so good anymore, my head is now clouded with bad thoughts. I take myself off and trying to clear my head, I dive underwater and start to swim, looking at everything.

I find someone else beside me and I see it's Eddie, he smiles again and I get that feeling again, and I can't stand it, I find myself going back up to the surface and swimming towards Isle Esme. I sit on the edge and try and sort out my thoughts, I close my eyes and put my head between my knees.

"Hey, you OK?" I look next to me and find Renesmee sitting beside me, a soft look in her eyes. "You look sad, Dannie."

"I have a few...mixed feelings." I say awkwardly.

"About who?" Renesmee asks, she glances to the ocean, "Is it about Eddie?"

I nod glumly, "It doesn't feel the same with him anymore, everything feels strange! I hate it, Ness! I wish things were normal between us!"

"Hey, our lives have never been normal." Ness tells me, "I'm sure things will work out, they always do."

"Thanks, Nessie. You're the best." I murmur.

"No problem." Renesmee smiles, "Come on, this is meant to be fun, so let's have a great time!"

**Here we are! I want to get this story cleared up, because like I said, I have it all planned out. PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! :) :) :)**


	43. Exotic Sleepover Part 2

**Chapter 43**

**Exotic Sleepover Part 2**

**Special Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Seriously, they mean the world, and guys I would like to say a great big THANK YOU to all of you, you did it! You got me past 200 reviews! I seriously LOVE YOU! I am also so so so sorry for the extrodinarily large wait, sure I have school work, but it's no excuse, I may have two chapter up today or try and finish the whole book-maybe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, excuse me I have to go and cry...**

**Juliet POV**

"So?" Shay whispers into the darkness, "How about a nice game of truth or dare?"

Lauren giggled and pulled her covers around her, "OK."

"You're on." I say, and everyone agrees. I sit up properly and lean my head against the wall, "So?"

"I dare..." Shay looks around and then grins, "Juliet to...jump off the boat dock and into the water."

"That's a stupid dare, it's not even daring." Renesmee snorts, "Juliet can do that easily."

"Ah, you didn't let me finish." Shay says, holding up his hand, "I dare her to jump into the water..._naked._"

A burst of giggles goes around and I take a deep breath and stand up, "Fine. But none of you can watch me undress." I walk off into the bathroom and strip off, only leaving my silver necklace that Seth gave me on my neck.

I wrap a towel around myself and then walk out, "Are you ready?" I watch them nod and then I run out to the beach shore, I watch them all giggle again and roll my eyes, it's cold out here and I shiver a little as a burst of icy air hits me but I'm not letting Shay get the better of me. I brace myself, "Juliet, you don't have to do this." Renesmee says hesitantly.

"Oh, I'll do it." I say, I arch my arms above my head, close my eyes and then leap into the water, the sea is icy cold and I shriek as it hits me and I go and dive underwater, curious.

It's beautiful, coral and sea creatures swimming around in the dark blue ocean that engulfs me, I don't see any sharks, which is lucky, but I do see a couple of dolphins. I'm running out of air and I know I might have to come up soon, I open my mouth a tiny bit and then scream, but only bubbles come out of my mouth, I see something, a redhead, and a flash of silver, more bubbles come and I swim to the surface, gasping. What had I just seen? What was it?

Loads of clapping fills my ears and I look around to everyone. I shriek and blush and reach for my towel, I jump out and hastily wrap it around me and then run inside, trying to figure out what I had just seen. I throw on my nightgown and then walk back into the bedroom, "Nice one, Juliet. I didn't think you'd have it in you." Shay smirks. I give a small nod and then sit down on the bed, my brow furrowing.

"Are you OK, Julie? You aren't too cold are you?" Renesmee asks, she takes her duvet and passes it to me.

I shake my head, "It's OK, Ness, I'm not cold. But...I think I saw something...something, well, weird."

"What?" Cassia asks me.

"Red hair-"

"Red hair is hardly strange, Ju." Willow tells me.

"If you'd listen, I would have said Red hair and a flash of silver behind her." I say impatiently.

"What, like a mermaid?" Lauren asks, wrinkling her nose.

"Mermaids don't exist, Lauren." Shay says with a roll of his eyes, "Now are we going to play this game or not?"

"Yes!" Everyone choruses. "Juliet?" Willow questions.

"Fine, I dare...Ellie, to climb up on the roof and sing a whole nursery rhyme in a stupid voice." I say, not really caring, I was still thinking about what I had seen, it couldn't have been a mermaid...could it?

"OK." Ellie says, shrugging and standing up, lifting me out of my thoughts.

"Do you want me to do it with you?" Eddie asks, standing up too.

"No." Danielle says quickly, "I can do it myself, I'm not like an accident prone person!"

Eddie falls a little silent and I raise my eyebrows at them both, they were so close, they never snapped at each other. It made me feel uncomfortable, I look to Renesmee and see she is staring at them with a hopeless expression on her face, "I'll tell you later." She mouths and I nod.

We make our way out and Danielle crouches down before pouncing and landing on a tree branch, she jumps from tree to tree before taking a deep breath and taking a short scream as she jumps on to the house, then she gains her balance and stands up. She starts to sing in a beautiful voice:

"Twinkle, twinkle,

Little Star,

How I wonder what you are,

Up above the world so high,

Like a diamond in the sky..."

Eddie is gazing at Danielle like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, he's dazzled by her, and it suddenly hits me, _Eddie is getting feelings for Dannie! _The thought makes me giggle with happiness and Eddie turns crossly to me and shushes me. I put my hands up in mock surrender and then watch Danielle finish the song, she jumps down from the house and then crosses her arms over her chest. "I dare..."

"Enough with dares!" Renesmee says, "Let's play...a little game of mine."

"Oh, god." Eddie buries his head in his hands.

"There is one murderer, and no one can know who it is, the house has to be in complete darkness, and we have to try and avoid people, but if the killer gets you, you die...and then come back as a zombie, when you are a zombie, you have to drag yourself around, you can't open doors, and the zombie's have to try and kill you, but they're main objective is to kill the murderer. Your phone will vibrate when the game is up. I'll text my mom and she'll text one of you telling you that you are the murderer. Good Luck."

"OK." I giggle.

"Everybody go!" Renesmee says.

I run and run and run, my phone doesn't vibrate. I'm not the murderer. I continue to run through complete darkness, but a sudden burst of light flashes through the sky. A vibrant gold and silver light. With 5 points. A shooting star! I close my eyes and make my wish...

**Ha ha ha! So what do you think Juliet wished for? You'll find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :) :) :)**


	44. The Biggest Miracle of All

**Chapter 44**

**The Biggest Miracle of All**

**Wow! Wow! Wow! Guys, you are amazing, just amazing! 23 reviews for the last chapter. Wow! Wow! Wow! Now this is what you have been waiting for, Juliet's wish!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Esme POV**

It felt so great to be on my own island. There was something magical about this place, and I loved to sit on the beach and run my hands through the soft powdery sand, and with Carlisle's arms around me, everything felt perfect. I felt beautiful too, and I had for 5 days.

The sea crashed against the soft edge of Isle Esme and I reached out my toes to let the sea catch them. I watched Juliet play in the sea and felt my lips stretch into a smile, I loved Juliet like she was my own daughter, and she gave me a warm glow of joy when I saw her. "I love her like she's my own." I whisper.

"So do I." Carlisle murmurs, "I love you, Esme. I'm so glad you are happy."

"Are you happy?" I ask my husband, turning my head to look at him.

"Of course I am, how could I not be? I have you and Juliet, and you are my whole world." Carlisle replies and strokes my cheek.

"I love you." I mumble.

"I love you too." Carlisle says and reaches in to kiss me. Then, I start to feel weird, my stomach twists and a intoxicating wave of nausea sweeps over me, sour water spurts into my mouth and I slap my hand over my lips, I leap up and run as fast as I can to the bathroom. I hear footsteps follow me and I squat down to the toilet and vomit down the toilet harshly, blood stains my lips and I vomit some more, I feel Carlisle hold back my hair and I feel his hand shaking. I continue to vomit. When I finally stop, I sit up and turn myself around and freeze when I see Juliet in the doorway, completely still, her eyes wide, and tears start to spill down them. "Esme?" She whispers.

"Juliet, can we have a minute, please?" Carlisle says with an edge to his tone.

"But, Carlisle-"

"NOW, PLEASE!" Carlisle yells, making us both jump, Juliet flinches and starts to cry some more, and then runs out of the doorway.

"You shouldn't have yelled at her, you scared her." I say hoarsely.

"I think she was more scared of her mother vomiting blood." Carlisle whispers, stroking my hair. "Esme, what happened?"

"I don't know!" I wail. "Oh, Carlisle I don't know!"

"Shhh, shhh, shhh." Carlisle shushes soothingly, he strokes my hair.

"I've never felt like that before. It makes me feel so...horrible." I whisper, and to my dismay, nausea creeps over me and I lean over the toilet again, Carlisle rubs my back while I am sick, and when I am finally finished he cradles me in his arms.

I take hold of the cold sink and stand up, my feet wobbling, I lose my balance and end up in a heap on the floor again, I have never lost my balance since I became a creature of the night, and it scares me that I am now. Can vampires lose their...vampirism? I didn't know, and I cuddled closer to Carlisle.

Every muscle in my body ached and my head was spinning. I felt _awful_. My throat burned, and this didn't surprise me as I had basically just lost everything in my stomach. I looked to Carlisle and croaked, "Is there any...blood?"

Carlisle nodded at me, and it pained me to see his face looked awful, paler than usual, almost grey, and his eyes were filled with worry. "Stay sitting down, and call me if you feel sick again." I nod at him and then he runs into the kitchen, he comes back seconds later with a glass filled to the brim with red liquid. I sipped it, and was grateful that I didn't have to hunt, I felt tired, and I didn't want to run and catch a mountain lion. "Better?" Carlisle asks cautiously.

"A little." I reply, and place my hand on my sore stomach, I rub it feebly, and it soothes the pain a little.

"Esme, would it be OK, if I checked you over?" Carlisle asks, and I feel a little stab of overwhelming love for my husband, his medical side is kicking in, but I can hear the worry in the wobble of his voice.

"Of course." I whisper.

"Can you stand?" Carlisle asks, hesitantly, his arms held out.

"I'll give it a go." I tell him, and grab the sink for balance, but my knees wobble and my head spins round and round and the nausea comes back, I fall to the ground and vomit some more, when I look up, I nearly cry when I see Carlisle looking as though he's about to burst into tears.

"I better carry you." He murmurs and picks me up gently, bridal style, but he supports my head, and massages my scalp with his soft satiny hand. He carries me into a room I never knew was on Isle Esme, but Carlisle must have had it made, as he is always prepared for everything, especially since Bella fell for Renesmee. He places me down on the cold bed and I sit up a little and roll my shoulders backwards nervously as Carlisle starts up a medical machine.

"Is Esme going to die?" A small voice from the hall whispers and then I hear a choked sob, I snap my neck to face my adoptive daughter, who is now pink cheeked and red rimmed eyed, and is howling. Carlisle stops and faces her, he crouches down and opens his arms and Juliet sprints into them and sobs in his arms.

"No, Julie. Of course Esme is not going to die. I'm just going to check her over to see what is wrong with her." Carlisle informs my daughter, Juliet looks to me nervously and I give her an encouraging smile.

Carlisle ties a band around my wrist and then consults his machine, Juliet hold my other hand and I want to cry when I feel her small hand shaking, I squeeze it gently and Juliet smiles weakly at me.

Carlisle frowns, and then puts a stethoscope to my chest, he frowns again, and then presses the cold disk to my back, then he presses it to my stomach. He closes his eyes and then takes out a pot of clear jelly, he rubs it on my stomach and then puts a small contraption on my stomach.

Carlisle looks and so do I. So does Juliet. Then Carlisle gasps and drops the machine on my stomach, "What?" I ask in terror, "What is wrong with me, Carlisle?"

Carlisle opens his mouth but no words come out, he just stares blankly at the screen, he blinks and blinks and blinks before a long noise comes out of his throat and then he whispers, "How?"

"How what?" I demand. "Whatever is wrong with me I demand you tell me-"

"You're pregnant!" Carlisle blurts out and these words bring me up short. I stare at my husband before my gaze drops to my stomach. Pregnant? But, Alice hasn't shared her gift. Or Bella or Rosalie. I can't be pregnant. Impossible. Simply impossible. But, I stare at the screen and make out a small shape that seems actually quite big, I can make out a head, arms and legs and 10 fingers and 10 toes. I look at my stomach again and wonder who the hell I couldn't have noticed. There is a roundness, a big roundness. I tap it, and it feels warm, and I scream as a fluttering comes from it. Carlisle runs to me and presses his hand to my stomach and he gasps again.

"My wish." Juliet whispers. "It came true."

We look at Juliet as if she's crazy. Maybe she is. "What do you mean, Lettie?" I ask nervously, still struck by my stomach.

"The other night I made a wish on a shooting star that you and Carlisle could have a baby of your own. I know you are really great parents." Juliet tells us and it touches my heart. I hear Carlisle sniff and I look to him and find his eyes are filled with tears. "Come here." He whispers and Juliet hugs him tightly.

"So the tests say positive?" I ask.

Carlisle nods. "Is it too early to find out the gender?" I ask curiously.

"You seem pretty far gone. I mean, we don't know how fast this baby will grow, we know nothing about this star child." Carlisle tells me and consults the screen. He smiles widely and turns to me. "It's a boy."

**So did it surprise you? I hope so! Sorry I don't update so frequently, I will try to, anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had so much fun writing it. Love ya'll! PLEASE REVIEW ANY YOU GUYS ROCK! :) :) :)**


	45. Ready to Search

**Chapter 45**

**Ready to Search**

**I'm back! Now, you know from the chapter name what this chapter is all about, but I will try not to make it too cliché or childish, I want it done better! Oh, I had such a weird dream last night but it did give me a new idea for the next story! It started with Alice marrying Carlisle...and ending with Smurfs!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Renesmee POV**

"Juliet...What are you on about?" I ask slowly, playing with a strand of my hair as I try to figure out what my best friend had just said.

"I want to look in the sea again. To investigate what I saw on the night of our sleepover, it wasn't something normal." Juliet tells me. I cock my head to one side and raise my eyebrows at Juliet. "There's scuba diving gear in the shed between Isle Isabella and Isle Esme. I want to take a look."

"Juliet..." I say, "I don't know, maybe you just imagined it?"

Juliet huffed at me, "I didn't! Renesmee, I'm doing this with or without you. It's your decision." I sigh and bite my lip, but decide I can't go against Juliet, she is my best friend after all.

"Fine, I'll come. I'll go tell my Mom and Dad." I say, standing up and start to walk before Juliet says quickly "No, don't tell the adults! They'll think it's something dangerous and try to stop us! Plus I don't want Esme to worry." She adds at the end, I give a weak smile, I was glad my grandmother was finally going to have a baby, and I guess it would be nice to have a boy around apart from Eddie and Dylan. But her words struck a new worry.

"What if it is something dangerous? The adults won't know where we are!" I say, Juliet frowns at me and crosses her arms.

"When did you turn into such a goodie two shoes Ness? You used to be fun! This would be the last thing you'd worry about!" Juliet shouts at me.

I gasp and shake my head, "And I thought you were my friend!" Her words have hurt me and I want to cry, but I won't. I turn my back on her and tears flood down my cheeks, and I wipe them with the cuff of my sleeve quickly and stride towards my boat.

"Oh, Ness! I'm sorry! I-I-I'm..."

I turn around and find Juliet looking broken, she's crying and her eyes are sorrowful and full of regret. "I didn't mean it!" She whispers, "I'm just..."

I walk over to her and she flops down in the sand and rubs her arm, sniveling. "I'm a little well...agitated at the moment." She says as I sit down next to her, I look at her for a moment and give a little sigh.

"Is it about Esme?" I ask softly.

Juliet nods glumly, looking embarrassed, "I'm so selfish, but I'm not their proper kid, and it's got to me. They are having their own kid and I guess I'm not so shiny and new anymore, and what if they decide they don't want me anymore? I can't leave Renesmee, it's actually physically impossible."

"Julie, they won't get rid of you, ever. I promise you that." I whisper, "They love you so much. I know it, my Dad told me, their mind is swarmed with overpowering love for you. Of course they will love you. No matter what."

"Are you so sure?" She asks nervously, biting her fingernails, I slap her wrist.

"Stop it, it's a nasty habit." I say, "And yes I am sure. Why would I lie to you?"

"You wouldn't, Ness. Your my best friend. I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean it. I think you may be right about us telling the parents." Juliet says.

"No! You are right they will try and stop us." I say quickly. Juliet looks at me doubtfully.

"You aren't just saying that because of what I said right?"

"No." I say indignantly, "Come on!" I run and jump onto my boat and narrow my eyes and look at the wooden cabin that floats easily in the middle of the water, I start the jet ski and Juliet jumps on the back, I start to ride across the sea and I can't help but enjoy the wind in my hair and the water spraying onto my face, it feels good, it makes _me_ feel good. But I did miss my number one person who always made me feel good, Jake. I had been without him for three weeks, and I really, really, really missed him. I missed his laugh, the glint of his teeth and his warm musky smell. To my horror, as I remember him, tears start spilling down my face, I am mortified! "Ness, are you crying?" Juliet says in alarm.

"No." I say stoutly.

"You are! Ness, stop the boat!" Juliet cries and stomps on the pedal, we are now left in the middle of the ocean, floating on a single jet ski. She lowers herself off, and looks up at me. "Ren, have I really upset you?"

"No, it's just I...I really miss Jake." I sob. Juliet's face screws up and I scold myself for my stupidity, Juliet must miss Seth too, and now we are both hurting. Well Done, Ness! Nice going!

"Oh, God. We've been away from them so long! I miss them so much!" Juliet says glumly, "We have another week until we see them now."

I bite my lip and nod, but then shake my head, "Are we going to get this equipment or not?"

"We are!" Juliet says, jumping back on the boat and I stomp on the pedal to get us going again, we reach the cabin and I leap on to it eagerly, making it rock a little, and then my eyes fall on the silver padlock, I growl and stomp my foot childishly.

"Got a key?" I ask my best friend.

"No." Juliet says and sighs, "God, I didn't even think about that!"

"Wait!" I say suddenly, "Could you like bust it open? With your electricity?"

"I could try." Juliet says a little nervously.

"Go on!" I say excitedly.

She narrows her eyes and sets her glowing orbs on the lock, she moves her lips and I can tell she's counting in Spanish. A spark burst from the lock and then may do, I jump back and the padlock falls from the door, and with a creak it swings open, revealing scuba diving gear and may other swimming items. "Brilliant!" I exclaim.

"Wow, I didn't know I could do that." Juliet says in surprise, she smiles at the gear, "Come on!"

We walk in and I take a mask, flippers and slide them on. I then reach for a small box that is labeled, Underwater Talking Masks. I put one on and look to Juliet, "Ready?" I ask.

"Ready." She says, putting a thumbs up at me. I take a deep breath, which is stupid, as I didn't need to, given the breathing mask, but then Juliet takes my hand, and I bend my knees, and jump in to the water.

**So sorry for the long wait! Ahh, I don't know why I wait so long as I have it planned out, anyways, I have already chosen the name for Carlisle and Esme's baby, so yeah, maybe try and guess? PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ARE COMPLETLEY, EPIC, AWESOME, AMAZING AND OVER ALL LUSH! :) :) :)**


	46. The Star

**Chapter 46**

**The Star**

**Hey, guys! I'm back! WITH NEWS! I plan on writing a story about Alice and Jasper having a child, and her life! I think I will call it A Soft Lullaby! Awesome, but I also come with bad news, Bittersweet Chocolate is *ON HOLD*, it is not discontinued, it will be picked up when I have some inspiration to write some more. Don't hate me! Ice Moon will be starting up soon so I don't want to be over-pressurized. Love ya'll!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Juliet POV**

As I plunge into the water, I look around and take in the bright and colorful coral, and the many fishes swimming around in schools, I swim forward and Renesmee follows me closely and cautiously. We know what we are looking for. As the ocean begins to get darker, I realize that we are getting deeper down, and there is more of a chance of spotting this strange creature, but I see nothing yet, apart from some fluorescent blue fishes swimming in the seaweed.

I push myself to swim faster and quicker, so we can get through this easier, we have a whole ocean to search, and we should keep a sharp eye out. I plunge deeper and I find it is harder to swim, my arms are aching like crazy but I'm not going to give up now.

I don't see anything. Not a flash of red hair, not a sparkle of silver. I'm getting really over weighed by anti-climax. I can feel my hands getting numb, but I don't care, I stop for a moment and a surge of panic goes through me. I've lost her. Oh, god. I've lost Renesmee. "Ness!" I call, and my voice comes out pixilated and static, I remember the underwater speaking box on my mouth. "Renesmee!" I swim upwards desperately, I have to find my best friend. I'll never forgive myself if I lose her forever. If she's hurt or ill or even worse-I stop that thought right there. She won't be dead. No. No. No! But what if there is something dangerous in the sea? Something really bad that could hurt her. My stomach flips around and I feel more than a little sick. "Nessie!" I scream, and the static hurts my ears, "NESS! Nessie!" I swim at top speed upwards and still no flash of bronze hair or blue moon nail polish, I'm so panicked. "RENESMEE!" I scream.

And then, thank the lord. I see it, brown eyes framed by pink goggles, she smiles at me and I swim towards her, I want to hug her but I can't really in her diving gear so I just look at her in exasperation, "Where did you go?"

Renesmee shrugs and says, "Around."

I roll my eyes at her, and start to say something, but I hear a noise behind me and freeze, there is a small shriek and then the sound of swishing movement, I turn around in a flash and see a slight trail of rippled water, it was what I saw, I swear, I follow the trail and I feel the water turning as Renesmee follows me in a rush, The trail is fading but I swim desperately, I need to know what I found.

I discover that the water is getting lighter and more tropical blue and in a space of a few minutes I am above the water and gasping, I rip the diving mask from my face and breathe heavily, I look around me and my eyes lock on a rock, it shines like a rainbow in the bright and blinding sunlight. A young woman is sitting on the rock, and she is easily as beautiful as any of my Aunts or Uncles or parents. She has a pale ivory heart shaped face, which is framed with a shock of platinum blonde curls, she is slim, and her lashes are long and pretty, and her eyes are a bright and brilliant ocean blue. She has silver painted fingernails and toenails, and around her small ankle is a silver anklet, she wears a simple white dress, and the skirt ripples around in the slight wind.

Her eyes lock on me and she gives a small shriek and backs away shakily, she wobbles precariously, as if she is going to fall off, but every move she makes is as graceful as a swan's. She leaps to her feet in perfect balance, despite the slippery rock and looks at me in pure fright, and then, in a soft musical high pitched voice, "Who are you? Are you going to hurt me?"

"I'm not going to hurt you!" I say quickly, jumping onto a rock myself and holding my hands up, "I'm Juliet Cullen."

"I'm Renesmee Cullen," A voice comes up from behind me and I turn to see Nessie following me up to stand by me, she takes my hand in hers and smiles at me, "May I ask your name?"

The woman narrows her eyes and shifts on her rock, as if she's nervous. "Before I tell you, may I ask what _species_ you are? You aren't human that is for sure."

I jump and blink anxiously at her, I didn't know whether I should tell her our secret, it may harm her if she knew the truth, the Volturi could advance on her as quick as a wink. She didn't deserve such a horrible fate. I look to Renesmee and she shakes her head at me, her bronze ringlets are already bouncing back into place, due to the brilliant afternoon sun.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you." I say, shaking my head at her, "But how do you know we aren't human? I'm guessing you aren't human."

The woman balances on the balls of her feet in anxiety, her eyes lock on mine and I feel as if I am a million miles away, up and up and up, into the blue sky, into the dark depths of space, I am surrounded by a million stars and the moon shines brightly upon me. I feel surprised and lose my balance a little, but Renesmee steadies me coaxingly. "My name is Seren." She says softly, "And no, I am not human. I am not a vampire, or a shape shifter, or a child of the moon. I am not a starswirl child, nor an enchantress. You possess the qualities of a vampire, but they aren't fully there, it confuses me."

"You know about us?" Renesmee asks cautiously, "Juliet, maybe if she knows, we should tell her."

"Fine." I agree, "Seren, me and my cousin here are half-vampires."

"How?" She asks in amazement.

I sigh, "Mine and Renesmee's fathers were vampires, and they were in love with humans, when they married, they got Renesmee's mother, my Aunt Isabella, pregnant, and my father got my mother pregnant, it was a dangerous pregnancy, but Aunt Bella pulled through. She's a vampire now, but as for my mother, she died in the birth and my father is gone too, so Renesmee's family adopted me. We drink blood but we eat human food too. We have speed, grace and amazing balance but we possess human qualities too."

She gives a low whistle and then whispers, "That's amazing. Fine, as you told me of your species, I will tell you mine. I am a star. I fell from the sky two decades ago and have been in this place ever since, I don't eat, I don't sleep, I don't use the restroom, I just survive. I just shine. I hide."

I cock my head to one side, "Hide from what?"

Renesmee ignores my comment and she says, "You aren't the redhead Juliet saw."

"Redhead?" She asks in curiosity. Then her features twist in panic and fear, "You don't mean the creature?"

"What creature?" I ask.

"The ghost. The redhead who roams the sea, her thoughts of her lost mate and revenge spill into the water, and she kills any supernatural in sight." She whispers, "You have to get out of here!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Renesmee says, "What's her name?"

She looks hesitant, but then closes her eyes as she murmurs, "She used to be a vampire, but a man killed her as he protected his human mate. She used to hunt a woman named Isabella Swan. Her name is..."

I feel physically sick. I turn to Renesmee who has turned a light shade of sage green, she looks terrified as the woman whispers the word, "Victoria."

**So, credit all goes to Maggie who gave me that amazing idea, I loved it so I decided to use it. Another chapter will be up soon so keep a lookout, also tell me your thoughts on whether you want me to write A Soft Lullaby. Awesome! PLEASE REVIEW ANY YOU GUS ARE AWESOME, EPIC, AMAZING AND SUPER! :) :) :)**


	47. Surprise!

**Chapter 47**

**Surprise!**

**Hey, I'm back! Oh, just to say, I will be changing the summary because I feel it is very cheesy. OK? Maggie, thank you so much, your reviews brighten my whole day. Also, I'm sick. So, if there are any mistakes, bear with me, right? Because...yeah, I'm sick.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, or surprises.**

**Jane POV**

Our lives had been completely turned around. I watched in fondness as my children flew around the trees, laughing as they played tag, their eyes glowed golden and they wore more normal clothes, their robes and necklaces no longer in sight, my eldest child, Ruby, came running towards me and sat down, her eyes excited. She smiles at me and I smile back, "Are you OK?" I ask her.

"I've never been better." She giggles, "Oh, Mom, thank you, thank you, thank you for this life that you have given us."

"Oh, Ruby, sweetheart, I have given you a horrible start in life. The worst that any child could have. I remember you crying every day, and how Aro hit you, I remember the scars, I'm sorry, Ruby. I'm sorry I didn't do anything any sooner." I sigh, wincing as I remember those bad, dark times.

"You turned it all around, though, didn't you? You went to the Cullens, and that was a brave thing to do, considering that you wanted to fight them one time and they could have killed you. The Cullens were amazing to us. Mom..."

"Yes, honey?" I ask in concern, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"If they ever need our help, we'll give them a hand, won't we? I mean, we owe them, so if they need us to fight with them, we will, right?"

I look at my daughter properly, I take in her porcelain skin, her small curved nose, her shell pink rose petal lips, her blonde hair waving delicately around her round face and I stare into her liquid topaz eyes, I nod at her slowly, "Yes, baby, we will, I promise." I meant it too. The Cullens had been great to us, and we owed them a lot, I believed they had saved both mine and my children's lives.

"And Mom?"

"Yeah?" I answer, pulling her into a hug.

"Do you miss Uncle Alec?"

That brought me up short, and my chest burned as if someone had burnt me, as if someone had used my own gift on myself, the world twisted and my stomach flipped around nauseously. I missed him. Me and Alec had been through more than anything together. In the village we had lived in, he had been my protective older brother who had saved me from any terrible thing that could happen. Our mother had never once been there for us. She had been involved in a lot of bad things such as witchcraft, and had got herself a bad reputation, as well as turning herself mad, she had stole things and people had tried hunting her down. That was where me and Alec had got the nickname 'The Witch Twins'. When I had lost a child, and began to get fatefully ill from no medical treatment, Alec had stayed by me all the time, until the last day when I knew death was approaching, he held my hand and fought back tears, I remember it as clearly as if it were yesterday, my breath was labored, my whole body ached and tears fell down my cheeks, but Alec sat by me clasping my hand. We had been in a damp shed, hiding from the attack over the village. "Jane, you are going to be OK." He had whispered. I had shook my head weakly at him, unable to say anything, scared that one word would be my last, I just squeezed his hand harder. Then I remember how the shed door had burst open and the three red eyed vampires walked in with blood stained lips and they had advanced on us. Alec had picked me up and backed away, snarling at the trio, "Stay away from her." He had snapped, "I'll kill you. I swear, touch her and I will kill you!" They had ran at us with amazing speed and my eyelids had drooped, death was ready to take me into its willing arms but then the blonde laid his teeth into my soft, warm neck and the venom took over my system. All through those 3 days me and Alec had writhed and screamed together, our hands still connected and when we awoke we had been taken to Italy together, and we had looked after me ever since. He was the only one who was there with me when I gave birth to everyone of my children. He had told me he was so proud and that he would do everything to take care of them.

My cheeks burn, and my vision blurs, I realize that I am crying. Actually crying. Venom is spilling down my cheeks, vampires only ever cry when emotion truly takes them over. "Mom, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry!" Ruby exclaims.

"You didn't, sweetheart, I just miss him you know. Your Uncle Alec has looked after me for years and years and now I don't have him anymore." I whisper.

"You've got me, Mom." Ruby says firmly, "I'm going to take care of us all."

A rustle runs through the bushes and I stand up in defense, I jump in front of my children and they all cower behind me, except for Ruby, who stands beside me, her eyes narrowed. "Who goes there!" I snarl. "I swear, hurt my family and I will destroy you!"

"Always the defensive, as usual."

I freeze. I know that voice. I know the smooth velvety tone of the deep voice that made me feel safe and sound and completely at home. I suck in a deep breath and take a step forward. A man comes through the trees, grinning at me. I give a relieved sigh and a cry, and then run at top speed towards him into his arms, he hugs me close and I sob in his arms, "Oh, oh...Alec, I-I-I missed y-you so m-much!"

"I missed you too, Janie. I'm so glad I've found you again."

**Renesmee POV**

"We aren't going to tell them."

"No." Juliet agrees, "It will only make them fuss and worry. We will only tell them if we have to, life or death decisions."

"Definitely." I say shortly as I change back into a normal yellow and white sundress with matching yellow flats, "It will scare them. But it was nice to meet Seren though, I mean, wow, a star."

"Crazy, right." Juliet giggles, "But it didn't amaze me as much as it should as, well you know, we've met tons of supernatural creatures."

I hear something outside and I cock my head to one side, "What is that?"

"Let's go see." Juliet says in excitement. We sprint down the stairs and I find my parents.

"Where were you for the last 2 hours, Ness?" Mom asks me in curiosity.

"Just-uh-swimming." I say quickly, Dad looks at me suspiciously and then I clear my mind of all thoughts about the star from my head in a rush.

"OK, just tell us next time you disappear." Dad tells me, I'm not sure he entirely believes me though, from the look on his face. The doorbell rings and I get up to answer it, I throw the door open and gasp.

My favourite person in the world is standing on the doorstep stood by another. "JAKEY!" I scream, leaping into his arms.

"SURPRISE!"

**Ah, so. That means only 3 more chapters to go now. Argh! Remember I'm sick so yeah. What did you think about the Jane POV? Let me know! PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :) :) :)**


	48. Reunited Again

**Chapter 48**

**Reunited Again**

**Yes, so, Juliet and Renesmee's favourite people are here! Thank you for your response on A Soft Lullaby, I am still deciding on how to write it so it could be up in maybe 2 or 3 weeks. NO PROMISES! I still don't know if I am going to do it, because I will have to finish Bittersweet Chocolate sooner or later, and I have Ice Moon to think about, by the way I am super-excited to start it! Anyways, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or Disneyworld.**

**Renesmee POV**

He was here. He was here! Jake was back and I had never felt more at home than in his arms, the heat radiating from his body made me feel hot but I didn't care one bit, all that mattered was that was Jake was here with me. Everything was right again, he was all I needed. "Oh, Nessie, I missed you." He laughs into my hair, he runs his big hands through my bronze ringlets.

"I missed you too!" I say, burying my head in his neck, he walks inside the door, me still clinging to him like a small monkey, I'm never going to let go, never ever, ever. He sits down and my Mom comes and hugs us both, I giggle.

"Hey, Jake." Mom smiles at him.

"Jacob." Dad nods.

"Daddy, come and hug us too!" I squeal in excitement, my Dad rolls his eyes but then gets up and hugs me and Mom, but I still cling to Jake, "Jake, I missed you!" I laugh, my voice muffled. I feel as if a gold round circle is around us, protecting us from everything, the bad things, the Volturi, Laurence, just...everything.

I rest my head on his shoulder and turn my head towards the corner of the room where Juliet and Seth are, perfectly still, just clinging to one another like they were never going to let go. I smile to myself, happy that they are together again.

"We weren't supposed to come home for another week!" I say breathlessly, "Why did you come so early?"

Jake grins at me as he says, "I have a surprise for my best girl, well, a surprise for all of you." He says. I give him a funny look, as if he's playing around with me, he does this often, so it is obviously a joke.

"Do you want me to call the other's Jacob?" Mom asks, standing up, "So you and Seth can tell them all together?"

"Great idea." Seth says from the other side of the room, "Thanks, Bella."

Mom goes to get her mobile and then walks into the other room. So, what's going on? This isn't a joke? What are we doing? Where are we going? "What's going on?" I ask Jake suspiciously, narrowing my eyes. He just taps my small nose.

"It's a surprise, sweet pea." He tells me, before fake wrestling me, I giggle at our immature games, and then scream as we fall off the sofa to the ground, luckily I land on top of him, if I hadn't I would have probably been squished, him being a giant and all. II grin at him, and he grins back, his smile bringing me home.

**Jacob POV**

I had never felt more at home than with Nessie at my side, I had missed her so much, everyday it hurt to remember her, but I had to keep thinking about her, the dimples on her cheeks when she smiled, the way her warm melted chocolate brown eyes sparkled in the sun, how her lips were the exact colour of the shells you could find on La Push beach, how the was as graceful as a swan when she walked, like she was skipping, the way she said my name, it sent a shiver down my spine. I loved the feeling of her soft little body in my arms, I remember back when she was the smallest baby, and I could hold her in one hand. I loved it when she showed me her memories of babyhood, how she thought that I was the best werewolf in the world, she told me how much she loved me.

I loved her, she was like the little sister I never had, the little sister who adored me and hugged me and played with me. She was mine, and I was hers. She was my Nessie and I was her Jacob. I knew Edward resented this, but I still remember the day he said to me "I'm glad she has you." It meant a lot to me, especially as I thought he hated me for imprinting on his daughter. Bells was a pushover but now she was a vampire, I knew she could take me on if I dared hurt Nessie. I'd let her if I did anything to hurt this small girl, whom I loved so much.

That was why I planned this trip, so she could have a brilliant time. I was going to spoil her while she was there, take her on all the rides, buy her anything from the gift shop, get her candy and ice cream...I had been saving up for ages, and she deserved it, poor kid, the Volturi hunting her and all. I was always going to be there for her when she needed me.

When the rest of the children showed up, Blondie wrinkled her nose at me, we still hadn't got used to each other after a solid year, but hey, I would be willing to let it go, Blondie just wanted to hold onto the past. I'm moving forwards.

"OK, Guys." I announced, "Kids, we are all taking you on a trip."

There was a burble of chatter, and I grinned at Seth, who seemed as excited I am to tell them, he's been pretty beaten up about Juliet going away too, and Sue and Charlie kept on telling us how miserable we looked, we couldn't say anything in front of Charlie, obviously, he didn't even know about imprints, because that would lead to vampires, and then the Volturi would definitely come and kill them, we all knew Aro, Caius, and Marcus had a temper. They needed anger management courses if you ask me, just sell some crown jewels to get the cash, maybe being over a thousand years old had made them crabby.

"Where are we going?" The smallest child asked, Sylvie, asked me curiously. I smiled at her, she was a cute kid, and didn't have an annoying squeaky voice that I expected from one of Rosalie's kids. I bent down to her playfully and whispered in her ear.

"When I tell you, I want you to shout out loud, OK?"

She nodded at me solemnly, "OK." I whisper and then tuck a strand of platinum blonde hair behind her small ear, "Shout as loudly as you can, Disneyworld."

Her big brown eyes grew wide with excitment and she looked at me happily before her face spread into the biggest smile I have ever seen and screamed, "DISNEYWORLD!"

Everyone got up and screamed, and the adults laughed, even ice cold Blondie. Renesmee ran to me and hugged me as hard as she could, "I love you, Jake! I love you, Jake! I love you, Jake!" She chanted over and over.

"The theme park is closed for the day so we have the rides to ourselves." I say.

"GO PACK YOUR CASES!" Seth bellows and all the kids run to get some luggage.

**There we go! Disneyworld! I think the kids do deserve it, because they have been put through hell. One more chapter, which I will probs write right now, and after that I will finish it up with the last chapter which will be the prologue, and I have a great ending planned! PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :) :) :)**


	49. Disneyworld

**Chapter 49**

**Disneyworld**

**Are you ready for the kids to get spoilt? I certainly am! Oh, and so sorry about the last chapter, it was incredibly boring. Also, I am STILL sick, with tonsillitis, ouch...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Danielle POV**

It. Looks. Amazing.

I mean, seriously, wow. There are heaps of colorful rides everywhere and in the distance I can see a massive castle, I can't wait to see the rest of the famous theme park. At the massive tall gates, people dressed up as Minnie and Mickey Mouse greet us, they give us all a hug, and me and my brother and sister have to pose by them all while Mom and Dad take pictures of us. The same thing goes for the rest of the family, well, except for Carlisle and Esme, they went home because Carlisle didn't want Esme risking the baby's health on all the rides, but Juliet has Seth to play with for a bit now. Which is nice.

I eye Eddie who is standing with Nessie and Jake as the camera snaps. I can't help admiring his pretty sparkly emerald green eyes, and his curly brown curls, and he looks so beautiful with his tan...No, stop it, stop it, Danielle. You can't have feelings for Eddie. I'll put that thought out of my mind. Right now.

When the photos are done, we rush into the empty theme park, where there are no lines, so we can just hop on whatever we want. I spot a massive roller coaster in the distance and smile to myself, I love roller coasters. Deciding I want some quality time with my family, I run towards my parents, "Can we go on that?" I ask pointing to the monstrosity.

"Sure." Dad tells me. Mom looks at it nervously and then to me and Dad. I think she wants to go on something else, I know she hates getting her hair messed up, "Do you and me just want to go on it, Ellie?" He asks me. I nod at him and jump on his back, he checks Minnie and Mickey aren't looking and then sprints into the distance. I actually do want some time with my Dad, because I don't get much nowadays, I was definitely a Daddy's girl, I missed spending time with him. When we got there I grin, it has a lot of speed by the looks of it, and being a vampire child, you don't feel sick on adrenaline rushes, you just feel excited and happy.

I sit up front next to my Dad and the barrier closes, the man pulls the lever and we go, starting off slowly, I feel a little disappointed, wanting it to go fast, but I hold Dad's hand tight as we start going up, "Ready, Dannie?" He asks me.

"Ready, Dad." I say, and squeeze his hand.

We get to the top and I put my arms in the air, then we go flying down, me screaming and Dad roaring at the top of his voice, the adrenaline pulses through me, I feel like I am in a hunt, but this time I just have to sit back and enjoy. We turn upside down and go round and round, I feel amazing, like me and Dad could just fly up into the clouds and stay there forever and ever, safe from the Volturi and reality, just happy.

**Renesmee POV**

Me and Jake stride towards the booth to see our photo, I am soaked, but I am laughing as Jake holds my hand, we just went on the log flume, and it was amazing, I loved it. I couldn't believe Jake was treating us to this amazing trip. I giggle as I see the photo and Jake roars with laughter, I am holding my arms high in the air, my mouth wide open in a scream and Jake is laughing, I love the photo. "Do you want one, Ness?" Jake asks, fishing in his pocket and bringing out a wallet, thank goodness it's waterproof.

"Oh, please!" I say, I choose a keying, which I can attach to my bag and look at it whenever I am feeling sad. Right now I clip it to the slim yellow belt on my summer dress. "Thanks, Jake." I smile.

"No problem, Ness. Now, what do you want to go on next?" He asks me. I look around the entire theme park and find a ride that is inspired by my favourite childhood film. It's Sleeping Beauty's magic castle. Jake sees me looking and bends down to my height, "Do you want to go in there, Ness?"

I nod at him, he grins and takes my hand, then we sprint to the stone castle and realize it's a helter skelter. I love those swirly slides. We run up the hot pink steps and go up to the castle at the top, Jake grabs a soft pink and gold tassled cushion and sits down at the top, I sit on his lap and he holds me around the middle, then we go flying down and I breathe a sigh of utter bliss. This is how I want to stay, in Jake's arms, forever. Just safe and having fun. It seems as easy as breathing to me. We are coming to the end and I feel disappointed, never wanting the fun ride to end. "Again?" Jake asks, breathless.

"YES!" I exclaim, and we race to the top again.

**Eddie POV**

Me and Dad walk over to a stall where you have to shoot the target to win a giant panda. I'd like to win one for Danielle because she told me she loves pandas. The man there looks entertained, and I realize it's one of those stalls where you can't win. The man looks entertained as he says, "Do you want to give it a try?"

Dad nods curtly and hands over a ticket, I pick up the shooting gun and take a shot at the bulls eye, it disappears, but I know what is happening, the little red dot if folding over behind the target, before my eyes, as quick as a wink it reappears, so quick a human wouldn't have been able to see it, but I'm a starswirl child, and I notice things like that. Dad notices too and narrows his eyes at the guy, "Ah, bad luck." He says, "Maybe give it another try."

Dad hands over another ticket but this time doesn't hand the gun to me he picks it up himself and this time shoots the trigger with perfect aim in a quarter of a second, there is a band and the sound of cardboard breaking, and the red dot doesn't appear. Dad has outsmarted him.

The guy looks astounded but just stands there, his mouth opening and closing like a fishes. "Hey, dude, are you going to hand over my kid's toy, or just stand there doing your goldfish impression?" Dad snaps impatiently. I stare at my father as if he is the king. Wow. He is good.

The man slowly reaches for the massive panda and throws it at us, shaking his head in disbelief, "Thank you." I add and when me and Dad walk off we start to laugh hysterically, "His face!" I laugh, "You were amazing, Dad!"

"Anything for you, son." Dad says, ruffles my hair and we laugh together as we walk off into the distance.

**Alice POV**

Me and Jasper decide to take Cassia and Willow to the gift shop to buy them some cute souvenirs, they were both mad on the film A Little Mermaid, so we decided we'd get them some stuff. They were both excited and full of sugar after just eating a snow cone each, I watch them with loving eyes as they give excited cries when they see the notebooks, pencil cases and bubble light up wands. I play about too, getting a massive Lion King toy and putting it on my shoulders, Jasper cuddles me, "Do you want it, baby tiger?" He asks me, nuzzling me.

"Roar." I whisper and kiss his nose, "I want to remember this day, Jazz."

"We will." Jasper mumbles.

He ends up buying it, and Cassia and Willow get their fair share of The Little Mermaid stuff, "Have you had a nice time girls?" I ask.

"The best!" They exclaim and hug me and Jasper.

All I can say is, I'm lucky to have such an amazing family.

**So how did you like it? I had fun writing it! Last chapter next chapter! Argh! So scared, just to say, it won't be at all long. So don't expect much! Normal chapters will be resumed in Ice Moon! PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :) :) :)**


	50. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

**OMG, guys, this is the last chapter of the book. First of all I am thanking every single person who reviewed. Also, I would like to dedicate this story to a very special reviewer. Maggie, this story is for you!**

**Disclaimer (For the last time): I do not own Twilight.**

**Renesmee POV**

We walked into the house, all jet lagged from traveling, I was almost asleep in Jake's arms, but Carlisle's terrified expression keeps me wide awake, I can hear sobbing and then with the slam of a door, Lori comes running in, crying her eyes out, and falls into Dylan's arms.

"What's happened?" Mom asks urgently.

Carlisle's face is grave as he says, "Lori is in our care. Salira is dead."

"What? Why?" I cry out.

"The Volturi decided they no longer needed her." Carlisle whispers.

"After what?" Aunt Rose asks in a frightened tone.

Carlisle's eyes lock with mine. "They're coming for us. They are coming for us all. Because-Salira Rivers betrayed us to the Volturi."

I told you I'd leave you on a cliffhanger! Oh my gosh, I am so emotional right now because this is my first finished Fan Fiction. I am like crying. This story is very close to my heart and it's sad to finish it but exciting to start Ice Moon, which will be up, very, very, very soon! Look out for it! Now, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the END of Renesmee's Saga: Polar Star!

**THE END!**


End file.
